


La revelacion de la magia (TRADUCCION)

by DSara22, Low_Key_13



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, M/M, Morgana Good, Uther muere, dragones
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 42,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14372550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSara22/pseuds/DSara22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low_Key_13/pseuds/Low_Key_13
Summary: ****** ACLARACIÓN ******Está historia no me pertenece yo solamente me encargue de traducirla al español con el permiso de la autora.La autora de fanfic : low_key_13Título original: Magic RevealedEn wattpad.Esperó les agrade.***************************Ambientada en el principio de la cuarta temporada.Lancelot y Merlín lograron sellar la brecha sin la necesidad de un sacrificio, sin embargo eso solo ocasióno que Arthur comenzará a cuestionarse sobre la magia. Después de ciertos acontecimientos Merlín decide que revelar su secreto podría hacer más fáciles las cosas que están por venir. De este modo Merlín, Arthur y los caballeros de la mesa redonda deciden traer la magia de regreso al reino.***************************





	1. Debajo de tus narices

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372084) by low_key_13. 
  * Inspired by [Magic revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/372090) by low_key_13. 



Nota:

Está historia no me pertenece solo me encargue de la traducción.  
Y cuento con el permiso de la autora para su publicación.  
Autora Original: low_key_13

******

Arthur se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la fogata con gesto pensativo, los caballeros lo observaban atentamente. Lancelot se encontraba sentado al lado de Merlín y ambos miraban al futuro rey atentos, esperaban saber si lograba descubrir que había pasado.

" ¡Simplemente no puedo entenderlo!" Exclamo Arthur dirigiéndose hacia ellos " ¿Cómo fue que lograste negociar? Pensé que tenía que haber una muerte para sellar la grieta".

Merlín nego con la cabeza, " No señor, ese era el precio pero no fue necesario. Argumentamos que todos nosotros eramos importantes para el futuro y prosperidad del reino y por tanto ninguno podía renunciar a su vida". 

La mayoría de lo que había dicho era cierto. Merlín se había ofrecido a ir, pero al final lograron convencer al portero para cerrar la brecha cuando los poderes de Merlín como Emrys surgieron.

Lancelot asintió, " No fue fácil, pero lo logramos".

Arthur negó con la cabeza, su cabello rubio brillo con la luz de la fogata. " Necesitamos descansar. Volveremos a Camelot por la mañana. Gwaine, te toca hacer la primera guardia".

Merlín inmediatamente acomodo sus mantas y se recostó dando la espalda a los demás, obteniendo así miradas preocupadas de parte de varios caballeros.

Últimamente parecía resignado a algo. Aunque ninguno tenía idea acerca de que.

Lancelot frunció el ceño en cuanto detuvo su mirada en el joven hechicero. ¿Qué tan lejos estaba dispuesto a ir para proteger a Arthur? Se acostó junto a Merlín para asi poder entablar una conversación cara a cara a una distancia de menos de dos pies entre ellos, como lo era habitualmente. 

"Deberías comenzar a tomar crédito por tus acciones, Merlín"

El brujo abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada "¿Cómo se supone que debería hacerlo?" Murmuro por lo bajo "No es como si pudiera explicar como es que hago gran cosa de lo que hago".

"Podrías decírselo a Arthur" Respondió como si eso fuera lo más simple del mundo el joven caballero.

"¿Y arriesgarme a que me corten la cabeza? No, gracias" Merlín cerro los ojos y se acurrucó más en sus mantas. Dando por terminada la conversación.

Arthur, como era de costumbre, dormía al otro lado del brujo, sin saber que su joven sirviente había salvado su vida, otra vez.

****************

"CÁLLATE M-E-R-L-Í-N" . Gruño Arthur cuando el sirviente volvio a golpear su cinturón mientras regresaban a Camelot.

A los caballeros les hizo gracia que Merlín, a quien se consideraba el menor en la escala jerárquica entre todos ellos fuera el que hostigara al joven príncipe.

"Bueno, no es mi culpa que hayas tenido demasiados pasteles en los banquetes" 

Los caballeros rieron cuando Merlín aceleró el paso para evitar que Arthur le diera un golpe en la cabeza.

El chico de cabello azabache no parecía molesto por que su futuro rey tratara de golpearlo, incluso daba a entender que estaba acostumbrado de tal manera que ya era rutina.

Después de unas horas por fin lograron llegar a su destino donde se retiraron a descansar para volver al trabajo al siguiente día.

****************

El joven rubio se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama hasta que su energético y ruidoso sirviente abriera las cortinas de par en par y lo cegara.

" ¡MERLÍN!" gruño Arthur , "Pensé que te había dicho que dejaras de hacer eso"

"Lo siento señor, no lo debo haber escuchado".

"Obviamente" Dijo el joven príncipe con molestia mientras se sentaba y tomaba una copa de su mesa de noche. Merlín se aparto de su camino.

"Hoy tienes entrenamiento con los caballeros, una reunión sobre el almacenamiento de la ciudadela y después debes atender cinco quejas ciudadanas" le informo el joven brujo.

"Que alegria." Menciono con tono sarcástico "Tráeme el desayuno ¿quieres?" Le dijo sin voltear a verlo siquiera.

"Ímbecil" Merlín desapareció por la puerta y Arthur se levanto y fue hacia la ventana para mirar el patio de la corte. Vio a Lancelot y Elyan hablando de algo con los guardias y riéndose. Algunos de los caballeros más jóvenes se apresuraban en terminar sus deberes. Era un día normal.  
La puerta se abrió y Merlín se abrió paso con el desayuno.

"¿Arthur?, ¿estas bien?" Pregunto al verlo tan distraído viendo por la ventana.

"Estoy perfectamente bien, Merlín. Prepara mis ropas para el día"

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a buscar algún conjunto apropiado en el armario de su señor mientras este comía.

"¿Merlín?"

"¿Si señor?" Merlín apenas y prestaba atención mientras seguia buscando ropa adecuada.

"¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de la magia?" Soltó como si nada mientras continuaba con su comida.

Merlín se detuvo abruptamente y volteo para ver al rubio, "¿Por qué preguntas?"

"Ya sabes Merlín, mi padre apenas esta en condiciones de tomar cartas sobre el asunto ahora, ¿verdad?".

"Eso supongo" respondió lentamente.

"Estuve pensando... si voy a convertirme en rey, necesito hacer mis propias ideas. No solo escuchar y seguir las que mi padre ha establecido en las personas".

"¿Y me preguntas a mi? Pregunto incrédulo el pobre hechicero.

"Bueno, Merlín. Tu no eres de Camelot y no es como si te importaran las creencias de mi padre, ¿no?."

Merlín frunció el ceño, "No es como si estuviera deacuerdo con Uther, pero no es como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto, ¿o sí?"

"¿ Estas en desacuerdo?, ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Arturo mientras ladeaba la cabeza al escuchar a Merlín.

"Bueno, como yo lo veo, muchas personas han muerto asesinadas por hacer cosas benignas que no causaron ningún daño a Camelot. Eran inocentes pero tenían magia. Por lo que tengo entendido todos tienen potencial para la magia, pero si eligen practicar ese talento depende de ellos. De la misma manera que alguien puede usar una espada. Todo lo que se necesita es practicar" Menciono cuidando no mencionar algo comprometedor y sin querer sobrepasar los límites.

Arthur reflexionó sobre eso, " como una espada..." murmuro " y al igual que la espada puede dañar o ayudar".

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, " Hemos conocido personas que han usado la magia siempre, y la mayoría de la personas que la usan para dañar Camelot se sienten amenazadas por las leyes que Uther a implementado. Me he preguntado cómo seria el mundo si nunca se hubieran hecho."

Arthur asintió lentamente."Sé gracias a Gaius que así era como solía ser Camelot"

"¿Arthur?" Pregunto Merlín suavemente "¿Qué piensas sobre la magia?" La respuesta de Arthur podría cambiar su vida para siempre.

Después de unos minutos de silencio "Creo que tal vez sea mucho más complejo de lo que pensé hace unos años. Mi padre dice que corrompe, pero al mismo tiempo, no he conocido a nadie que pueda decir que realmente sé que tiene magia asi que realmente no puedo decirlo ahora, ¿sabes?" Le respondió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasaría si lo hicieras?"

"Bueno, supongo que tendré a alguien a quien hacerle más preguntas"

"¿Y si tuvieran miedo de que los matarán por su magia?" Pregunto tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

"Entonces supongo que tendré que mantenerlo en secreto hasta que sea rey"

"¿Harías eso?" Pregunto Merlín con cautela sin poder creer lo que oia.

Arthur aparto la vista del plato sobre la mesa y la poso en Merlín el cual se encontraba apoyado en el poste de la cama, "No creo que Morgana sea malvada. Creo que estaba asustada y sola y eso la llevo a atacar. Si tienes razón y nacen personas con magia, eso solo me lleva a imaginar lo que sintió cuando descubrió lo que podía hacer, basándome en eso supongo que puedo entender un poco" respondió suspirando.

Merlín asintió, "Supongo que temió por su vida"

"Mi padre puede estar equivocado acerca de la magia y realmente me gustaría saber más acerca de esto"

"Tal vez deberías intentarlo, ya sabe, investigar más" Respondió Merlín sonriendo "Todavía hay gente con magia a tu alrededor"

"¿Y dónde encontraría un mago en Camelot?" Pregunto mientras volvía a comer.

"¿Quién sabe? Tal vez algunos se esconden debajo de tus narices" respondió sonriendo el joven hechicero.


	2. Hogar

***Nota***

Esta historia no me pertenece yo solamente me encargue de la traducción con permiso de la autora.

********

"¿Todos listos?" preguntó Arturo desde lo alto de su caballo.

Los otros caballeros montaron los suyos y juntos partieron en su viaje de caza. Merlín cabalgaba por la parte trasera junto a Lancelot. 

"Entonces Lancelot, ¿Qué tal va la cosa con Gwen?" preguntó Gwaine mientras veía a Lancelot hacer una mueca.

"Oh, no dejaras de molestar con eso ¿verdad?" respondió el joven caballero.

"Estoy sorprendido de que la Princesa no se haya molestado por eso" contesto Gwaine mientras disminuía el paso para ir a la par con ellos, "Tal vez alguien más atrapó su atención". 

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Creo que Gwen siempre ha sido como una hermana para él. Sin embargo, de algo que estoy muy seguro es que ella es muy importante para él, pero no creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso" le dijo a Lancelot. 

"Eso es un alivio." Lancelot murmuró y Gwaine rió.

"Sí. No hagas enojar a la princesa" dijo conteniendo una carcajada. 

"¡Gwaine!" grito el rubio. 

"¿Si señor?" respondió inocentemente el caballero. 

"Pensé que te había dicho que dejaras de llamarme así". Arturo le devolvió la mirada.

"¿Lo hiciste, princesa? Lo siento, no creo que estuviera escuchando"

"¿Por qué nadie me escucha?" Arturo preguntó exasperado.

"Solo te escuchamos cuando es útil" Gwaine se rio. 

"¡Soy el príncipe! Deberían estar escuchandome todo el tiempo".

"¿Por qué perderíamos nuestro tiempo así?" 

Merlín escuchó a los dos hombres discutir y miró a Lancelot quien se encogió de hombros.  
Eventualmente se separaron para cazar y Merlín terminó con Lancelot y Arturo. Lancelot solía mantenerse en silencio, no hablaba a menos que fuera necesario o para hacer pequeños chistes o charlas. Pero aparte de eso, era muy responsable y callado, así que pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo en silencio a menos que Merlín o Arthur murmuraran algo y comenzaran a discutir en voz baja. 

La entrada del otoño trajo consigo una cantidad impresionante de presas. Merlín ayudó a preparar las tiendas que habían traído, luego comenzó a encender fuego y preparar la cena. Percival se echó a reír cuando Gwaine casi se encendió los calcetines, mientras León hacía un itinerario de lo que habían atrapado.

Elyan se sentó con él y tarareaba de una manera desentonada. Arturo y Lancelot se sentaron cerca de Merlín en silencio. Silencio que se alargó durante algunos 10 minutos más. 

Finalmente Gwaine se hartó, "Está bien princesa, escúpelo". Dijo y todos los caballeros se acomodaron alrededor del fuego para poder mirar al príncipe. 

"Lancelot siempre está callado, pero tú por otro lado nunca te callas. ¿Acaso estas tratando de llevarme la contra siempre?, ¿En qué estás pensando?" Arturo lo miró antes de suspirar, y comenzar a hablar con voz seria "Después de que volvimos de cerrar el velo, hablé con Merlín acerca de la magia en Camelot. Simplemente me hizo pensar sobre el tema". Lancelot miró a Merlín, que negó con la cabeza en una ligera advertencia. 

El caballero miró a Arturo, y pregunto con voz igual de seria "¿Acerca de que específicamente?"

"Bueno, le pedí su opinión al respecto. Y honestamente estoy de acuerdo con él. Dijo que la magia es como una espada. La espada en sí misma no es peligrosa y puede usarse tanto para ayudar como para lastimar. Llegamos a la conclusión de que realmente depende de la persona". Respondió mirando la fogata, el fuego iluminaba su rostro mostrando un gesto de seriedad. 

Percival asintió con la cabeza, "Nunca comprendí el porqué de la purga. Parecía algo sin sentido para mí, pero una vez más, no crecí en Camelot, así que realmente no entendía la política de la magia aquí. Venía de un pueblo lejos de aquí y si alguien tenía magia, realmente no era peligroso", respondió con calma. 

Leon se inclinó hacia delante, "Eso puede ser cierto para algunos, pero también existen personas como Morgana y Morgouse que fácilmente podrían matarnos si tuviera la oportunidad". 

Elyan se sentó, "Por otra parte, no creo que Morgana quisiera hacerlo si no tuviera miedo de que la mataran". 

Gwaine frunció el ceño, "Es posible que muchos de los problemas con la magia ahora solo sean por el temor de las personas a ser asesinadas bajo las leyes de Camelot". 

Merlín escuchaba todo atentamente mientras les pasaba los tazones de sopa a todos los caballeros. "Entonces, ¿dicen es que no desprecian la magia de la misma manera que Uther?" Les preguntó, sentándose al lado de Lancelot mientras le daba al caballero el último cuenco antes de recoger el suyo. 

Gwaine frunció el ceño, "Si la magia es una herramienta, entonces debería usarse de la manera correcta. Claro que si vas por ahí matando o lastimando a la gente, entonces deberías ser castigado, pero aparte de eso no. Debes ser libre de vivir como quieras". 

Arturo asintió, "Especialmente aquellos que nacen así. Me pregunto cuánto dolor y miedo tienen que pasar los druidas por culpa de mi padre". 

Lancelot miró a Arturo y a los caballeros, "Entonces, si supieras que alguien que conoces tiene magia, ¿no estarías enojado?" 

"Bueno, supongo que no. Puede que me moleste que me hayan mentido, pero yo no estaría enojado". Arturo frunció el ceño, "Después de todo, probablemente tendrían miedo de ser acusados".

"¿Pero lo exceptuarías?"Lancelot insistió.

"Si realmente confío en la persona. En algunas ocasiones solo quiero abandonar la prohibición de la magia y simplemente decirle a Morgana que regrese a casa y que detenga toda esta locura". 

Merlín miró su cuenco, "¿Entonces por qué no?" 

"Porque mientras mi padre esté vivo, él es el rey. No puedo cambiar una ley tan grande sin importar cómo me sienta". Respondió viéndolo a los ojos.

Merlín asintió lentamente. "Hay honor en eso". 

Los otros asintieron con la cabeza. Terminaron su comida y se fueron a dormir, dejando a cargo de la primera guardia a Merlín, mientras que este no podía evitar pensar en el día en el que ya no tendría que preocuparse de ocultar su magia de su mejor amigo.


	3. A tu merced

*** Nota ***  
Está historia no me pertenece yo solo me encargue de su traducción.  
Autora Original: low_key_13

En wattpad

Gracias por su apoyo.

*****

"¿Cómo es que cada vez que salimos a una de las aldeas de las afueras hay bandidos?" Arthur se quejó.

Fueron capturados en un campamento por un grupo de bandidos cuando regresaban de Getran, un pequeño pueblo de aproximadamente el doble del tamaño de Ealdor. 

"No lo sé Sir". Gwaine se rió, "Pero creo que tu reino tiene una grave infestación".

Lancelot miró a Merlín que estaba haciendo muecas de dolor. "¿Estás bien amigo?" 

"Me cortaron el brazo bastante profundo y me duele". Merlín se quejó, observó de cerca a los bandidos desde donde estaba, habían tomado todos los objetos de valor que los caballeros habían llevado, entre ellas sus espadas.

Mientras miraba a los bandidos o contrabandistas, los caballeros no podían decidir cuál, volvieron a inspeccionarlos. 

"Yo digo que solo los matemos". Murmuró uno. "Camelot no tendrá cabeza y finalmente dejaremos de tener que preocuparnos por el maldito Pendragon". 

"Podríamos pedir un rescate". Uno argumentó. 

"¿A quién? Supongo que nadie más que el príncipe y sus caballeros elegidos tocan las finanzas ahora que el Rey está enfermo". Otro señaló.

Arthur les frunció el ceño, "Haz esto y te harás un enemigo de Camelot". 

"Sin ti, Camelot no es nada". El tercero dijo.

"Killem está muerto". Uno del los hombres decidió dar un paso adelante mientras sacaba su espada recordando a su compañero, aquel que alguno de los caballeros había logrado matar antes de que los capturaran.

"No haría eso si fuera tú". Habló Merlín mientras pasaba saliva un poco nervioso. No por temor a los bandidos, sino por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. 

Los caballeros lo miraron sorprendidos. Pero el bandido simplemente se rió, "¿Qué? ¿Quieres morir primero? Bien por mí, cumplamos tu deseo". Alzó su espada, pero Merlín se puso de pie rápidamente y levantó las manos cuando la cuerda que los ataba cayó al suelo.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" Un bandido se preguntó tontamente, pero el primero blandió su espada contra la cabeza de Merlín. Solo para encontrarlo detenerse unos centímetros antes de su objetivo. Merlín movió una mano y el hombre voló hacia atrás. 

Todos los bandidos sacaron sus espadas.

"¿Un mago? ¿De Camelot?" gritó uno llamando la atención de los demás bandidos que estaban un poco más lejos mientras cargaba un arco cruzado. Merlín se volvió hacia los caballeros y, sin siquiera pestañear, desabrochó las cuerdas que los sostenían, haciendo caso omiso de la expresión de asombro en sus rostros. Luego miró a los bandidos y levantó una mano, enviándolos a todos hacia atrás, cayendo en la tierra. 

"¿Merlín?" Arthur preguntó en voz baja.

Merlín miró sus pies. "Supongo que no hay forma de esconderlo ahora". Se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de Arthur, "Tengo magia".

 

*****

"Pero ¿cómo nunca nos dimos cuenta?" Gwaine se quejó. 

Estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata donde habían establecido un campamento improvisado a varias millas de distancia de donde habían dejado a los bandidos. Habían cabalgado durante horas en silencio después de que Merlín insistió en que escaparan del territorio de los bandidos antes de que él les explicara. 

Merlín sonrió de manera tranquila, "Soy callado y me guardo las cosas para mí. O por lo menos he aprendido a hacerlo frente a las personas de una manera que no notarán".

Arthur había estado muy callado durante las últimas horas, aparte de decir que no estaba enojado. Merlín estaba preocupado, pero ya tenía suficiente en mente respondiendo a todo el montón de preguntas.

En algún momento, Arthur se fue y fue entonces cuando suspiró y se detuvo unos minutos después.

"Vuelvo enseguida." Todos asintieron. Encontró a Arthur sentado en un tronco junto a un arroyo cercano, fuera del alcance del ruido de los caballeros. Se sentó junto a su príncipe y se miró las manos.

"Lo siento." Susurró en voz baja.

Arthur lo miró, "Todas esas veces cuando te pregunté acerca de la magia y me dijiste que era solo una herramienta, nunca sospeché que realmente pudieras usar la magia". Estudió a Merlín, "Estabas tratando de descubrir cómo reaccionaría".

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Después de que Lancelot te preguntara qué pensarías si alguien que conocieras tuviera magia, decidí decírtelo cuando te convirtieras en rey". Suspiró, "pero antes, o alguien se lastimó o hice algo..."

Se acomodaron de modo que estaban uno frente al otro, con una pierna a cada lado del tronco.

"Dices que no estás enojado. Pero te conozco a Arthur. Lo estas". Afirmo Merlín mientras lo veía directamente. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "No estoy enojado porque tengas magia Merlín. Estoy enojado porque no me dijiste cuando descubriste que no estaba en contra de eso". 

Merlín bajó la mirada hacia sus manos una vez más, "Lo siento, realmente lo lamento". 

Arthur se acercó y obligó al hechicero a mirarlo, "¿Puedes mostrarme?".

Merlín parpadeó, "¿Estás seguro?"

Parecía sorprendido de que Arthur lo hubiera tocado. 

"Confío en ti Merlín. Confía en mí ¿de acuerdo?" El príncipe le dio a su amigo una mirada seria.

Merlín sonrió con burla, "Confías en mí ¿eh?" 

"Sí, Merlín. Pero por alguna razón me estás poniendo un poco nervioso con esa mirada". La forma en que Merlín sonreía era tortuosa, como si acabara de pensar en algo gracioso. 

Merlín tendió una mano y la respiración de Arthur se detuvo cuando sintió la magia que se enroscaba a su alrededor, levantándolo ligeramente en el aire.

Se sentía completamente ligero, pero también se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente indefenso. Merlín le sonrió cuando el príncipe se movía, tal vez a doce pies en el aire. "¿Todavía confías en mí?"

"No creo que pueda elegir ahora". Arthur gruñó aunque era realidad, estaba buscando algún tipo de relajación. Dejar que Merlín controle algo era muy diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado pero no de mala manera. 

Merlín lo dejó en el suelo, "¿Quieres ver lo que hago?"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Arthur preguntó cautelosamente.

"Puedo ver la magia, la fuerza de la vida en todo cuando quiero. Es una de las razones por las que no me gusta herir a ninguna criatura viviente. Puedo ver cómo afecta todo a su alrededor". Tocó suavemente los lados de la cara de Arthur antes de arrastrar los pulgares suavemente sobre los párpados de Arthur, y murmuró algo en voz baja. Arthur sintió un poco de vértigo y repentinamente estaba mirándose a sí mismo a través de los ojos de Merlín. Un cálido resplandor castaño rojizo pareció crujir a través de él y latió de forma constante y constante, parecía robusto y firme. Observó cómo Merlín miraba a su alrededor para mostrarle las diferentes cosas en todo el bosque. Vio el zumbido de energía en los árboles y las aves. Unas gotas de magia que fluyeron a través del río y cuando Merlín miró al suelo la magia que había en cada planta. 

Eso fue increíble. Era como una luz hirviendo en tantos colores diferentes que le quitó el aliento a Arthur cuando volvió a tener su propio cuerpo. Merlín sonrió ante la expresión de asombro en su rostro.

"Hermoso ¿eh?"

"¿Por qué mi padre odia la magia?" Arthur susurró. 

Merlín suspiró y dijo "Culpa a la magia de la muerte de tu madre. Y en cierto modo es cierto, pero por el otro lado es suya, no debería haber ido manipulando los poderes de la vida y la muerte". 

"¿Fue por mi?" Arthur susurró. Merlín asintió y Arthur puso su cabeza en sus manos.

Estaba enojado, su padre había hecho algo tan malo con tanta gente por él. Un error que no debería haber sido hecho cuando la magia no era la única culpable. 

Quería golpear a su padre.

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió que Merlín ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros tirando de él ligeramente hacia un lado.

"No te enojes en este momento Arthur. Todos cometemos errores. Lo que hacemos con ellos es la parte real de la vida a la que debemos prestarle atención". 

Arthur asintió permitiendo que Merlín lo sostuviera por los hombros, "Todo este tiempo. Me has estado sirviendo...cuando pudiste obligarme a ponerme de rodillas. ¿Por qué?" 

"Oh Arthur". Merlín se rió en voz baja, "Solo he estado interesado en mantenerte vivo. No importa qué. Incluso si quisiera estrangularte a veces".

"¿Qué tan fácil podrías hacer eso?" 

"Sin siquiera pronunciar una palabra". Merlín sonrió.

"Estoy totalmente a tu merced ¿no?" Arthur dijo en voz baja.

"No sire. Nunca sería así. Aunque lo quisiera algunas veces cuando eras un clotpole ".

"¿Merlín?"

"¿Cállate?" 

"Lo adivinaste." Arthur se inclinó hacia Merlín un rato más hasta que finalmente decidieron regresar y enfrentar a los caballeros.


	4. La historia de Merlín

Taabajo original: low_key_13

 

 

Merlín y Arturo regresaron a los Caballeros, quienes se relajaron cuando vieron que ninguno estaba enojada o herida. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro para que pudieran ver a todos los caballeros. Merlín cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. 

"Supongo que todos ustedes tienen preguntas, pero voy a contarles sobre todo el lado de mi vida que no sabían y luego dejar que pregunten". Miró a su alrededor y los caballeros asintieron. "Como todos ustedes saben, nací en Ealdor. Lo que no saben es que mi padre fue el último señor del dragón". Arthur parpadeó y pareció que estaba a punto de hacer una pregunta, pero Merlín se tapó la boca con la mano y continuó. "Nací con magia, lo que técnicamente me convierte en un brujo, no en un hechicero. Pude hacer magia antes de poder caminar. Vivir en Ealdor me puso en riesgo porque era muy pequeña y la gente había empezado a notar cosas extrañas sucediendo en todo el pueblo. Entonces mi madre le escribió a Gaius y me preguntó si podía quedarme con él. No solo sabía más acerca de la magia que ella, también vivía en Camelot, lo que me pondría en un lugar con mucha más gente y menos posibilidades de ser descubierto" Suspiró, "Pero tuve que ir a echarlo a perder cuando decidí entrar y discutir con este idiota", sacudió la cabeza de Arthur, "el mismo día que llegué allí. Y luego, siendo aún más idiota, le salve la vida y me hice su sirviente. Sobra decir que Gaius quería estrangularme por ponerme en tal situación." Relataba Merlín con una sonrisa relajada.

Arthur miraba fijamente a Merlín mientras hablaba.

"Al principio, estaba un poco molesto por la situación. Honestamente, estaba preocupado de que hiciera algo y alguien lo averiguara. Afortunadamente, cuando Lancelot lo descubrió no le dijo nada a nadie" Todos los caballeros se volvieron para mirar sorprendidos a Lancelot y comenzaron a hacer preguntas, pero Merlín alzó una mano y el ambiente se silenció y los caballeros volvieron su atención a la historia mientras un hechizo de silencio hacía imposible hablar. "Arthur constantemente se metía en problemas. A veces ni siquiera se daba cuenta. Así que comencé a asumir secretamente cualquier amenaza mágica que él y los que le rodeaban no podían manejar. Fue difícil especialmente después de que Uther comenzó a estar más atento a la magia por Nimueh. Aunque no era como si estuviera completamente solo. Gaius me ayudó donde pudo y siempre pude llamar a Lancelot para que lo ayudara. Mi amigo Killagarah nunca estaba muy lejos tampoco, así que también podía pedirle su ayuda o consejo. Incluso Morgana y Gwen me ayudarían incluso si no conocieran mi magia o por qué hice algo" Miró ligeramente hacia abajo, "Incluso con mi magia había cosas que no podía detener. La muerte de mi padre, la muerte de Will, la de Freya también. O el ataque de Morgouse contra Camelot. Tuve suerte de haber tenido algo que podría derribar el ejército inmortal, cuando eso sucedió. Un arma que puede matar a los Inmortales es muy difícil de encontrar, o hacer en mi caso. Pero de cualquier manera, a pesar de mi magia, la gente todavía se lastimaba". Tragó saliva, "Hubo momentos en que solo quería irme. Durante un tiempo estuve a punto de hacerlo. Pero siempre terminaba quedándome. Cuando Arthur los convirtió a todos en sus Caballeros, lo selló. Sabía que no podía irme". Chasqueó los dedos y el silencio que se había colocado sobre los caballeros se rompió.

Percival fue el primero en hablar, "¿Por qué específicamente no pudiste irte?" Merlín sonrió, "Si hablas con los druidas o con Killagarah, te contarán sobre una profecía que habla de que Arthur unira a Albion. Supongo que cuando te convertiste en caballero finalmente me hizo creer por completo que era posible, pero no si me fuera". 

Lancelot asintió con la mirada atónita de los Caballeros, "Merlín ha salvado sus vidas mucho más veces de lo que creen". 

Gwaine se volvió hacia él, "¿Cómo es que te lo dijo?" 

"No lo hice". Merlín habló, "Escuchó el hechizo que use para hechizar su arma".

"Y lo hiciste, ¿por qué...?" Arthur preguntó. 

"Porque no habría podido matar al Griffen sin que mi arma estuviera encantada". 

Lancelot respondió. "Hubiéramos muerto si él no lo hubiera hecho". Arthur miró entre Merlín y Lancelot, "Así que esos momentos en que ustedes dos se alejan aleatoriamente o comienzan a hablar en voz baja..."

"Por lo general estamos hablando de magia, sí". Merlín confirmó.

León suspiró, "No puedo creer que nadie lo haya notado".

Elyan asintió, "Y sobre todo porque estamos contigo casi todo el tiempo".

Gwaine se rió, "Excepto cuando está en la taberna". 

Merlín gimió, "¡Nunca he estado en la taberna! ¡He estado allí solo con ustedes!" 

"¿A dónde desapareces para entonces?" Arthur se preguntó.

"¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que me estaba muriendo?" Arthur parpadeó. "Vagamente." 

"¡Pues me estaba muriendo!" Merlín dijo exasperado. 

"¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!" Gwaine gritó sorprendido.

"Una picadura de Serket ". Merlín dijo frotándose la espalda. "Definitivamente no es un buen camino a seguir". 

Leon frunció el ceño, "Nadie ha sobrevivido a una picadura de Serket. ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que era?" 

"Sí, estuve allí. Morgana usó magia para atarme en el medio de su territorio". 

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?" Leon preguntó, había perdido muchos caballeros ante Serkets antes y tenía curiosidad por saber cómo Merlín de todas las personas sobrevivió mientras estaba atado. 

"Killagarah me salvó" contesto. 

"¿Quién es Killagarah?" Elyan preguntó.

"Un dragón." Merlín dijo como si no fuera gran cosa. 

Todos los caballeros excepto Lancelot lo miraron. Arthur suspiró. "Bien, escuchemos la historia sobre este dragón amigo tuyo, porque la tiene, ¿no?". Pasaron el resto de la noche así. Con un Merlín contando historias de magia que ni siquiera sospechaba que estaban sucediendo justo al lado de ellos. Arthur se sorprendió. Consideraba a Merlín sus mejores amigos, alguien a quien podía contarle cualquier cosa y no se preocupaba por su partida. Ahora sentía que necesitaba hacer lo mismo por Merlín.

Entonces...¿Cómo se aseguraría de que estaría a salvo?


	5. El principe y el brujo

Cuando volvieron a Camelot, Merlín se encerró en la habitación del médico. Parecía distante y silencioso. El príncipe lo había interpretado como shock. Después de todo, el joven acababa de contarles su mayor secreto aquel que había estado ocultando toda su vida. No fue sino hasta más tarde al día siguiente, cuando Lancelot lo llamo y lo hizo a un lado para agradecerle que comprendiera la situación en su totalidad, que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que podría haber afectado a Merlín. Todo parecía ser un sueño del que no quería despertar. Fue entonces cuando decidió ir a buscarlo. Le preguntó a Gaius si sabía dónde estaba el pelinegro y le dijo que se había ido temprano esa mañana, diciendo que tenía a arreglar la armadura de los caballeros. Le dio las gracias al médico y se fue, haciendo caso omiso del anciano mientras lo llamaba, y se dirigió hacia la armería, donde probablemente estaría trabajando Merlín. Cuando abrió la puerta escuchó un fuerte sonido que sonaba como varias piezas de armadura golpeando el suelo de piedra. 

"Soy solo yo, Merlín" dijo con voz lo suficientemente fuerte para que el otro se tranquilizara. 

"Hola señor". La voz del sirviente salió de detrás de unos bastidores de armas y Arthur fue a la trastienda escondida allí donde encontró a Merlín sentado en una silla rodeada de varias armaduras. El sirviente parecía un poco desaliñado, con el cabello pegado hacia atrás mientras su chaqueta marrón estaba un poco torcida.

"¿Estás bien, Merlín?" El príncipe preguntó cautelosamente.

Merlín asintió, "Solo cansado". Contesto. Arthur miró a su alrededor y notó que muchas de las piezas de la armadura estaban a medio terminar.

"Merlín, o eres perezoso o estás usando magia para limpiar esto al mismo tiempo". 

Merlín miró a sus pies, "¿Tal vez?" Él sonaba un poco culpable. 

Arthur se sentó junto al sirviente, "Lancelot está preocupado por ti". Le dijo. "Puedo ver porque" dijo después de verlo de arriba a abajo. 

"Lance se preocupa demasiado por mí". Merlín se quejó sonriendo levemente pero todavía parecía cansado y preocupado.

"Merlín, ¿qué pasa?" Dijo el príncipe extendiéndose para agarrar uno de los huesudos hombros de Merlín. El brujo pareció tensarse por un momento antes de responder: "Mi madre me envió un mensaje mientras estábamos lejos... Ealdor se muere de hambre. Las cosechas ya eran apenas suficientes y luego fueron atacadas. Estoy planeando irme mañana para ayudarla. Por eso estoy tratando de hacer todo en este momento, pero desafortunadamente es lento ". 

"¿Está bien Hunith?" Arthur preguntó genuinamente preocupado por la madre de Merlín, ella siempre lo había tratado como su propio hijo cuando él estaba cerca. 

"Ella ha estado tratando de comer con moderación, pero escribió que solo le quedaba una semana de comida. El niño que entregó el mensaje fue enviado aquí porque tiene una infección médica y necesita más comida. Gaius lo está cuidando, pero él no estaba en buena forma cuando llegó ".

Arthur asintió, "Iré contigo. Y no te preocupes por las armaduras, le diré a George lo haga". 

Merlin parpadeó, "Realmente te gusta mi madre, ¿verdad?" Él rió. 

Arthur rodó sus ojos pero se encogió de hombros, "Ella es amable". Él dijo en voz baja: "Y no merece morir de hambre". 

Él se levantó rápidamente. "Saldremos al amanecer. Reúne algo de comida que podamos llevar fácilmente y que alimente a Ealdor hasta que podamos encontrar una solución más permanente". 

Merlín vio que el joven príncipe salía de la habitación y sonreía. Arthur puede negarlo, pero él sabía que le gustaba ir a Ealdor y quedarse con Hunith porque allí no era el príncipe, solo era Arthur.

 

******************

 

Merlín y Dill estaban listos con caballos cargados de bolsas de grano cuando apareció Arthur. Tomó las riendas de su caballo de las manos de Merlín antes de mirarlo a los ojos, "Leon nos espera dentro de la semana, así que tenemos tiempo". 

Merlín le dio las gracias y le presentó a Kyle antes de que los tres partieran. Para el momento en que llegaron a Ealdor al día siguiente, todos estaban agotados y necesitaban una cama. Merlín y Arturo rápidamente distribuyeron comida a la aldea por un día antes de ir a ver a Hunith asegurándose de que ella fuera alimentada antes de retirarse a la trastienda que ella había reservado para ellos. Arthur se sentó en la cama y Merlín le desabrochó las correas de la armadura en un pestañeo antes de que ambos se dejaran caer sobre sus camas.

"¿Recuérdame de nuevo por qué hice esto?" Arthur gimió.

"¿Porqué intentabas ser buena persona?" Merlín murmuró. 

"Huh". Arthur no pareció impresionado. "Casi no dormimos y no hemos comido. Supongo que realmente no podemos quejarnos debido a las circunstancias, pero aun así...".

Merlín se sentó y sacó un poco de pan de su paquete junto con queso y una manzana. Lanzó la fruta a Arthur, " Toma, deja de quejarte". 

Arthur miró sorprendido a la manzana, "¿Cuándo conseguiste esto?"

Merlín rodó sus ojos mientras cortaba el pan, "Lo he tenido desde que salimos de Camelot. Pensé que querrías algo más que la avena que trajimos". Puso un poco de pan y queso en un plato y se lo entregó a Arthur antes de desaparecer con otro para darle a su madre. Cuando regresó, se sentó en su cama y dio un mordisco a la rebanada de pan que había reservado para él.

"Después de todo, un imbécil real como tú no puede aguantar un día entero solamente con avena". 

Arthur gimió, " Vamos Merlín. Soy completamente capaz de comer de todo cuando lo necesito". 

"Claro que sigue diciéndote eso... podría explicar por qué tu cinturón siempre necesita nuevos agujeros". Arthur arrojó su camisa que había estado en la cama junto a él a Merlín, quien la atrapó y se la arrojó al príncipe golpeándolo directamente en la cara. El príncipe gruñó algo pero volvió a poner la camisa donde la había encontrado.

"Necesitamos encontrar una manera de evitar que Ealdor sea allanado o esto seguirá sucediendo".

Merlín asintió, "Tengo una idea, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione". 

"¿Y eso sería?" Arthur preguntó.

"No creo que podamos detener las redadas por sí mismos, sin embargo, si hubiera suficiente comida almacenada donde los atacantes no pudieran encontrarla, Ealdor no moriría de hambre. Algún almacén que sea fácilmente de esconder para que la aldea pueda poner comida. Y luego, si puedo aumentar el rendimiento del cultivo con magia, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, podrían tener dos tiendas, así que si son atacadas de nuevo tendrán la segunda tienda para poder volver a ponerse de pie ". 

Arthur consideró esto: "Supongo que eso podría funcionar, pero sería preferible detener las redadas por completo". Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Esta gente no es luchadora. Si lo fuera, sería una historia diferente". 

Arthur estudió a Merlín que estaba tumbado en su cama con aspecto cansado y algo frustrado. "¿Está todo bien, Merlín?" Merlín suspiró, "Estoy cansado. El ..." se interrumpió y Arthur frunció el ceño. 

"¿Merlín?" El brujo se encogió de hombros, "No es nada". 

"No, eso no es nada Merlín". Arthur gruñó y el chico se estremeció levemente. Arthur se levantó y se sentó junto a Merlín, "¿Qué pasa?" El brujo miró al príncipe, "Para llegar aquí con suficiente comida y de forma rápida usé la magia para hacer que la avena pesara menos mientras los caballos llevaban los sacos de esa manera se moverían más rápido". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Y?"

"Y un hechizo así durante casi dos días es increíblemente agotador, especialmente si estoy tratando de ocultarlo al mismo tiempo". El joven cerró los ojos. "Honestamente, trata de llevar 300 libras de avena con tu mente y ve cómo te sientes después". 

"Y cómo exactamente haría eso, tú eres el hechicero". 

"Correcto, eres el maldito príncipe. No hay magia para ti". Merlín sonrió mientras hablaba. 

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" Arthur preguntó lentamente obteniendo una mirada sorprendida de Merlín. 

Hunith llamó a la puerta antes de entrar y encontró a Merlín muy cansado y Arthur un poco preocupado.

"¿Está todo bien, Merlín?" Ella preguntó.

Él asintió y luego miró a Arthur, "Tengo algo de fruta en mi bolsa. Algo dulce ayudará". 

El príncipe asintió y agarró la bolsa y buscó a través de ella sacando un libro e inspeccionando: "¿De dónde sacaste esto?" Preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era, los ojos de Hunith se abrieron, pero Merlín solamente sonrió.

"Era de Gaius cuando era más joven".

El príncipe le ofreció una manzana que tomó rápidamente y se sentó para comenzar a comer.

Miró a su madre y luego pareció darse cuenta de por qué parecía sorprendida, "Oh, Uh ... Madre, Arthur y los caballeros descubrieron mi magia". 

Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, pareciendo totalmente abrumada.

Arthur le sonrió, "Fue todo un shock". 

Merlín lo codeó suavemente. "Sin embargo, resultó ir bien". Le aseguró "Nadie se enojó ni nada y Lancelot estaba allí para respaldarme". 

Hunith dirigio una mirada vacilante entre ellos para al final suspirar sonoramente "Bueno, si todo está bien, me voy a dormir". Parecía como si estuviera aturdida, no muy sorprendente teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de descubrir. Arthur miró a Merlín que estaba comiendo su manzana. 

"¿Va a estar bien?"

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Siempre estuvo preocupada de que alguien me descubriera y tratara matarme, así que probablemente no sepa qué pensar ahora".

Arthur suspiró y agarró su comida de la suya para continuar comiendo. 

" Entonces ¿Cuánta más magia utilizas, más necesitas comer?" 

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Algo así. Realmente depende de lo que haga la magia. Mover cosas rápidamente no requiere casi ninguna energía, pero cambiar el peso de algo por un período prolongado es totalmente diferente. Si no he estado durmiendo, mucha comida es la siguiente mejor opción. Sin embargo, eso no siempre es una posibilidad. Me he quedado sin comida antes y logré escapar solo para ser casi sacado del juego porque estaba muy cansado ". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Cómo es que nunca he visto eso?"

"Soy un buen actor." Merlín se rió, "Ya lo habías notado antes, pero por lo general lo has relacionado a que soy flojo".

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Bueno, eres tú Merlín, ¿qué más se supone que debia pensar?" 

Merlín lo fulminó con la mirada, "Desearía que supieras cuántas de esas veces en las que 'estaba siendo flojo' en realidad fui yo quien te salvó a ti o a la vida de otra persona, o casi me muero".

Arthur frunce el ceño, "¿Cada vez?" 

Merlín asintió y sus hombros parecieron decir mientras dejaba caer la cabeza hacia adelante. Arthur miró a su amigo por un momento, "Has estado viviendo así por mi padre". 

Merlín se encogió de hombros "Nací después de que comenzó la purga, nadie sabía quién era mi padre, así que nadie sospechaba. Las únicas personas que conocían mi magia eran mi madre y Will. Como dije, mi madre no pudo ayudarme a esconderme. y así me fui para irme a vivir con Gaius. Pero cuanto más aprendía, más poderoso me volvía. Los druidas comenzaron a reconocerme. Eventualmente se hizo evidente que yo era la que estaba protegiéndote de algunos. Morgana ha hecho todo lo posible para alejarme de Camelot e intentar tomar el control. Lo curioso es que Morgana ni siquiera sabe que tengo magia ". 

"Así que más o menos, ¿soy el único que no notó que salvaste mi vida a mis espaldas?" Arthur gruñó. 

Merlín asintió y tomó otro bocado de manzana antes de hablar. "Hice lo que pude, cuando pude. Hubo momentos en los que solo quería decírtelo y terminar con eso. No podía arriesgarme a que estuvieras enojado y luego no estar allí cuando me necesitaras" Sonrió, "Kilagarrah siempre dice que somos 'dos caras de la misma moneda'. Lo encontré gracioso cuando terminé trabajando para ti, a pesar de quejarme de que eras insufrible".

"¿De verdad fui tan malo?" Arthur se preguntó. 

"Trataste de quitarme la cabeza con una maza. Y le arrojaste cuchillos a un pobre sirviente que te ayudó a ti y a los caballeros a entrenar. ¿Recuerdas?" 

"Te gané las dos veces y te metí en el cepo". Arthur lo recordó. 

"No me hubieras derrotado la segunda vez si no fuera por Gaius". 

"¿Qué?"

"Estaba usando la magia para desequilibrarte. Por eso seguiste tropezando. ¿Si recuerdas que caíste de espaldas?, habría ganado la pelea, pero vi a Gaius y parecía enojado, fue cuando obtuviste la ventaja. De nuevo." Suspiró y se frotó el cuello mientras lo recordaba.

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¡Hiciste trampa!"

Merlín sonrió, "¿Y?"

Arthur gruñó y golpeó con su hombro a Merlín, que puso los ojos en blanco, "Vamos Arthur, los dos sabemos que si quería tener la ventaja, lo tendría".

"¿Qué?, ¿Te crees que eres el hechicero más poderoso o algo así?" Arthur pregunto con burla pero se detuvo cuando Merlín lo miró divertido. 

"Si, Arthur. Lo soy". El rubio parpadeó por un momento, con la cara vacía de toda emoción, antes de que pareciera completamente sorprendido. 

"No es en serio". Él murmuró. La expresión divertida de Merlín no cambió cuando vio a Arthur tratar de comprender lo que estaba diciendo. El príncipe parecía estar intentando juntar palabras, "P-pero- ¿C-Cómo?" El príncipe quedó prácticamente sin palabras cuando su sirviente continuó sonriéndole. 

Merlín lanzó su corazón de manzana al aire antes de chasquear los dedos, haciéndolo desaparecer. "Yo solo lo soy. Siempre lo he sido". 

"¿Qué quieres decir con que siempre has sido el hechicero más poderoso de Camelot?" Arthur estaba desconcertado. 

"No solo Camelot Arthur". Merlín dijo suavemente "Soy el hechicero más poderoso del mundo. En la historia"

Tenía una mano sobre el brazo del príncipe, tratando de estabilizar al aturdido hombre. Arthur parpadeó lentamente como si no pudiera procesar la información. 

"En el mundo." Él murmuró tratando de sonar tranquilo. 

"Eso es lo que dicen". Merlín asintió. "Me molestaba que la gente me dijera eso. Honestamente, preferiría no tener el destino del mundo descansando sobre mis hombros, pero simplemente resultó de esa manera".

Arthur chasqueó los dedos, "Entonces, ¿eres Emrys?" preguntó "¿Aquel al que Morgana le tiene pavor?" 

Merlín asintió, "Desearía poder arreglar las cosas con Morgana, pero no creo que eso suceda, al menos no mientras Uther esté en el trono".

Arthur todavía estaba tratando de concentrarse en el hecho de que Merlín era el hechicero más poderoso que jamás haya existido. 

Merlín vio como Arthur continuaba pensando en ese hecho antes de finalmente darle un codazo al príncipe, "Todavía soy yo. ¿de acuerdo? No te olvides de eso. Tú solo sabes un poco más sobre mí ahora, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Arthur asintió lentamente antes de golpear el brazo de Merlín, "¡Tienes dejar de andar con todos esos secretos!" 

Merlín se frotó el hombro, "Lo siento, es difícil pensar en tantos años de magia y secretos y solo decirles a todos".

El príncipe parecía molesto por esto, pero asintió a regañadientes.

Entonces pensó en algo. "¿Crees que podríamos resolver las cosas con Morgana?" Arthur preguntó en un tono curioso. 

Merlín parpadeó y se sentó por un momento a pensar. Finalmente asintió, "Sería difícil pero creo que podríamos manejarlo. Si arreglamos una reunión con ella y le dijieras que no estabas en contra de la magia". 

Arthur pensó en esto, "¿Pero cómo podríamos organizar esta reunión? Dudo mucho que ella me deje traer a los caballeros y no sabemos dónde está". 

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Bueno, puedo contactarla si uso magia para localizarla. Y probablemente podríamos convencerla de que nos encontremos a los dos, a lo que ella probablemente aceptaría porque no sabe de mi magia". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Qué tan rápido podríamos hacer esto?" 

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Probablemente podría encontrarla y enviar un mensaje ahora". 

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, "Si tienes ganas de hacerlo". 

Merlín sonrió, "¿Puedes pasarme mi libro?" Arthur le entregó el libro de magia encuadernado en cuero y vio cómo Merlín hojeaba las páginas hasta que encontraba algo. 

Lo estudió por un momento, luego negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando. Arthur vio como Merlín cerraba los ojos y susurraba en la lengua mágica. A él le sonó como si estuviera farfullando. Cuando Merlín abrió los ojos, brillaron dorados y se ondularon como llamas.

Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Arthur, "debería haber una libreta en mi bolsa", dijo ojos aún dorados, "Escribe una nota a Morgana".

Arthur encontró rápidamente la libreta y arrancó un papel del interior antes de usar una pluma y tinta que encontró en la mesa auxiliar para garabatear su mensaje. 

Morgana,

Me gustaría reunirme contigo para discutir algunas cosas que me han llamado la atención. Te pido que vengas a reunirte con Merlín y conmigo en nuestro antiguo campamento cerca de Ealdor mañana por la noche. Esperaremos allí por dos noches, por favor ven sola. Juro que no otras tenemos intenciones y solo quiero hablar. 

Tu hermano, Arturo 

Le pasó el papel a Merlín, quien murmuró algo más y el papel desapareció en un estallido de luz brillante. El oro en sus ojos murió y él se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama. 

"¿Hay más fruta en mi bolsa?"

"¡Pensé que dijiste que estarías bien!" Arthur gruñó antes de darle al sirviente otra manzana y una naranja. 

"Lo estoy." Merlín dijo "Pero todavía tengo hambre". Él tomó un gran mordisco de la manzana. 

"Supongo que saldremos antes de la caída de la noche de mañana, ¿entonces? Tendre que encontrar una manera de aumentar el rendimiento de la cosecha. Creo que siempre podría aumentar el crecimiento de algunas semillas de manzana de esa manera los árboles comienzan a producir de inmediato."Él estudió la manzana viendola atentamente "Pero supongo que llamaría demasiado la atención".

"Podrías aumentar las plantas silvestres y su desarrollo para que puedan ir y recolectar comida" sugirió Arthur . 

Merlín parpadeó y asintió, "Eso funcionaría". Terminó la manzana y comenzó con la naranja. "Hay muchas plantas silvestres que son fáciles de cocinar. Y también puedo hacer lo que dije con los manzanos y no sería tan sospechoso" Sonrió mientras los volteaba a ver "Gracias". 

Arthur rodó sus ojos, " vas a tener que trabajar para morirte, ¿sabes?" 

Merlín frunció el ceño, " lo dice el príncipe a su sirviente". Ambos se rieron. 

"Tal vez cuando me convierta en rey, y si arreglamos las cosas con Morgana, seremos el Rey, el brujo y la Alta Sacerdotisa". Arthur bromeó. 

"¿No sería eso algo increíble?" Merlín se rió, "Pero por ahora, estamos atrapados como el Príncipe y el brujo"


	6. No ira a ninguna parte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece yo solamente me encargue de la traducción
> 
> Autora Original: low_key13
> 
> En wattpad.
> 
> Titulo original: Magic revealed
> 
> Gracias por su apoyo en esto doy lo mejor de mí para hacer una buena traducción.  
> Disculpen si llega a haber errores ortográficos.

*********

Merlín y Arthur habían salido temprano esa mañana, de esa forma Merlín podría hacer su magia en los alrededores, aumentando la cantidad de comestibles y sin arriesgarse demasiado. Hechizó los manzanos para hacer que tardaran menos en dar frutos. Merlín se divirtió mucho con eso. Hizo crecer uno justo debajo de Arthur haciendo que se elevara en el aire a medida que las ramas crecían a su alrededor. El príncipe le grito para que lo bajara para asi poder atravesarlo con su espada, asi que Merlín simplemente se la arrebato con un hechizo y se fue a cultivar otro árbol, solo para regresar unos minutos más tarde. Ayudó a Arthur a bajar y le devolvió su espada antes de reírse de las hojas atrapadas en el cabello del Príncipe. Extendió la mano y comenzó a quitarlos.

"¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo allí?" El brujo rio y luego corrió.

Los aldeanos observaron con asombro como el Príncipe de Camelot agarraba a Merlín y lo derribaba al suelo, los dos se reían cuando el príncipe rodó sobre el brujo. Hunith se rio cuando Merlín se puso de pie y se soltó una vez más agitando algo, "¡Merlín, devuélveme la billetera!" El príncipe grito indignado. 

"Quizás... ¡más tarde!" Merlín grito mientras continuaba corriendo, sabiendo que el príncipe lo estaba persiguiendo. Corrió alrededor de la casa de su madre y susurró un hechizo, volviéndose invisible.

Cuando el príncipe dobló la esquina frunció el ceño, "Estas haciendo trampa". 

Merlín hizo lo posible por no reírse de la cara de Arthur y arrojó el pequeño monedero el cual era invisible a Arthur, golpeándolo en el estómago. Cuando golpeó a Arthur, este volvió visible, y el lo agarró, pero siguió mirando a todas direcciones buscando a Merlín. El hechicero sonrió y se revolvió cuidadosamente hasta que estuvo detrás del príncipe. 

"¿Merlín? ¿Dónde estás?" Arthur dijo, descontento. El sirviente sonrió y saltó sobre la espalda de Arthur.   
El príncipe se sobresaltó sorprendido, atrapando por instinto las piernas de Merlín, por lo que le estaba cargando al hombre más pequeño. 

"¡¿Qué demonios Merlín?!" Exclamó en estado de shock cuando el brujo volvió a ser visible. "¿Desde cuándo puedes ser invisible?"

"Desde hace aproximadamente un minuto. Nunca he probado ese hechizo antes". Arthur miró a Merlín con los brazos colgando de los hombros. 

"¿Soy tu conejillo de indias o algo así?"   
Merlín se rio de eso, "Bueno, ¿confías en mí, verdad?" 

El príncipe se encogió de hombros y reajustó su agarre sobre Merlín, "¿Por qué no lo haría?" Merlín sonrió y le hizo un gesto al príncipe para que soltara, pero Arthur sonrió, "Nah. Me robaste la billetera".

Merlín parpadeó y lo siguiente que supo fue que Arthur había cruzado la puerta trasera de la casa de Hunith y lo había arrojado al catre y comenzado a hacerle cosquillas. Merlín se retorció e intentó escapar, pero no era rival para Arthur sin su magia. Finalmente, Arthur lo dejó respirar y se acostó en el catre junto a Merlín, que respiraba pesadamente. 

"Imbécil." Merlín murmuró.

"Oh vamos. Si estuvieras realmente enojado conmigo, no me hubieras dejado hacer eso". Arthur dijo dándole un codazo a Merlín.

El hechicero rodó los ojos, "¿Cuándo quieres irte?"

Arthur pensó por un momento, "Tal vez en 3 o 4 horas". 

Merlín asintió mientras recuperaba el aliento. 

Arthur se encontró pensando en algo que nunca le había preguntado, "¿Cómo sobreviviste al Dorocha?" 

Merlín miró al príncipe y se encontraron mirándose a los ojos, "Me agotaron toda la vida. Pero yo soy la encarnación de la magia. Mi suposición es que era demasiado para tomar de una sola vez. "

"Entonces, ¿la magia es más o menos la parte central de ti?" Arthur dijo lentamente. 

"Creo que podrías decir eso". Merlín cerró los ojos pero su rostro todavía estaba inclinado hacia Arthur, "cuando mi magia está bloqueada o agotada, se siente como si alguien estuviera desgarrando mi alma en dos".

Arthur estudió la cara de Merlín, "Realmente me pregunto cómo te las arreglaste para mantenerlo en secreto por tanto tiempo". 

Merlín abrió un ojo, "Bueno, las únicas personas que lo descubrieron murieron o juraron nunca contar". Sus ojos se cerraron. 

"Realmente no puedo imaginar que mates a nadie". Arthur dijo en voz baja. 

"Yo, a nadie . Sin embargo lo he pensado, cuando era necesario. Al mismo tiempo, ha habido personas que debería haber matado pero no lo hice". Merlín tomó una respiración profunda. 

"¿Sabías que siempre hueles a chocolate? Honestamente, no lo entiendo, no tienes nada de chocolate perfumado en casa y definitivamente no lo sabes ahora". 

Arthur levantó una ceja, "¿Tal vez es tu imaginación?" Él dijo. 

La respiración de Merlín era rítmica mientras hablaba: "Lo dudo. Todos huelen de cierta manera. Mi madre huele a brownies, todo el tiempo. Lancelot huele a salvia. Gwen huele a jengibre. Leon siempre huele a pimientos. Gwaine huele a manzana. . La lista sigue y sigue."

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿En serio?" Preguntó. 

Merlín asintió y agarró la muñeca de Arthur. El príncipe sintió que una especie de electricidad lo atravesaba y de repente todos los olores en la habitación fueron cien veces más agudos. Podía oler la comida en sus bolsas y la tinta en la mesita de noche y el olor de las sábanas. Y efectivamente podía oler el chocolate. Inhaló profundamente por instinto y olió algo más. Olía a té mezclado con otras especias ricas.

Sacudió la cabeza un poco, "Hueles como la tienda de té y especias en el mercado de primavera". 

Los ojos de Merlín se abrieron y parpadeó, "¿De verdad?" Arthur asintió con la cabeza, "También hay otras esencias pero eso es lo más fuerte". 

Merlín lo miró fijamente, "Siempre hueles como el chocolate, pero también hay un olor metálico de tu armadura y un olor a algodón y flores de tus telas. Además de eso, usualmente hueles a papel y tinta si has estado trabajando". 

Arthur miró a Merlín, "¿Te das cuenta de todo esto?" 

Merlín sonrió y cerró los ojos, "Paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo contigo, Arthur. Conozco casi todo de ti, tus historias como te ves, hueles, suenas, etc." Arthur miró a su sirviente por un tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta de que se había quedado dormido. Rodó sus ojos y pronto se encontró haciendo lo mismo. 

********

 

Cuando Merlín se despertó, se sorprendió al ver que el príncipe seguía junto a él. En realidad, más exactamente, encima de él. 

El príncipe se había movido mientras dormía y terminó con un brazo colgando alrededor del torso de Merlín. Merlín empujó a Arthur fuera de él, sin preocuparse por despertarlo, siempre dormía como una roca, antes de pararse y mirar afuera. 

Necesitaban irse de inmediato. "Arriba, es hora margarita perezosa". Dijo sacudiendo a Arthur. 

El rubio parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocarse en Merlín.

"Tenemos que irnos." Merlín dijo "Tenemos que ver a Morgana, si es que ella viene".

Arthur se sentó inmediatamente, él y Merlín rápidamente guardaron sus cosas en las bolsas antes de dirigirse a sus caballos, y luego se despidieron de Hunith.

Mientras Merlín preparaba los caballos, Hunith apartó a Arturo un poco, "Mi señor. Quiero agradecerle por proteger a Merlín. Sé que no es fácil de contener y que nunca hace lo que le dice y me he estado preocupando tanto tiempo de que lo mataran...Pero creo que ahora que usted sabe más sobre él, hará cualquier cosa por usted. Lo que sea. Por favor, manténgalo a salvo" Parecía preocupada todavía, pero parpadeó cuando Arthur le puso una mano en el hombro. 

El príncipe sonrió, "Nunca metí intencionadamente a Merlín en peligro. No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que es más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo y ahora tiene muchos caballeros que le cubren la espalda. No irá a ninguna parte". 

Hunith sonrió cálidamente y luego abrazó a Merlín cuando se acercó para decir adiós.

Mientras se alejaba, Merlín miró a Arthur: "¿Qué dijo mi madre?"

"Soy el príncipe Merlín, no necesito responder tus preguntas". Arthur dijo astutamente. 

"¡Arturo!"


	7. El futuro de Albion

*******

 

Cuando llegaron a su antiguo sitio de campamento, todavía faltaba una hora por lo que Merlín decidió hacer una sopa. De alguna manera sacó todo lo que necesitaba de su bolsa y comenzó a cocinar con una olla. Arthur observó cómo las manos de Merlín cumplían hábilmente con sus tareas. 

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a cocinar?" Preguntó. 

Merlín frunció el ceño, "Realmente no lo sé. Supongo que simplemente sucedió, entre ayudar a mi madre e ir a Camelot simplemente lo aprendí". Miró a Arthur, "Y alguien tiene que mantenerte alimentado". 

Arthur rodó los ojos, "Puedo cuidarme por mi mismo Merlín".

El sirviente simplemente sonrió, "No estoy tan seguro de eso. Ni siquiera podrías ponerte las botas sin ayuda". De repente, Merlín hizo una pausa y su cabeza se inclinó levemente hacia la izquierda como si estuviera escuchando. "Morgana está aquí". 

Efectivamente, un minuto después, Arthur podía oír el sonido de los cascos de los caballos y luego ver el caballo y el jinete. Cuando se detuvo en el borde del claro, solo los miró por un momento antes de desmontar y amarrar a su caballo.

"Realmente estás solo". Ella comentó mientras lentamente se dirigía hacia ellos.

Arthur hizo un gesto hacia el fuego. "Ven y siéntate. Solo queremos hablar"

Ella se acerco cautelosamente. "¿Por qué estoy aquí, Arthur? Sé que no tienes la aprobación de tu padre. Y por lo que puedo ver, había tres de ustedes no solo ustedes dos, como estamos tan cerca de Ealdor, sospecho que estuvieron allí primero". 

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Fue atacado de nuevo y necesitaban comida". Sus duras facciones se suavizaron, su bondad por los necesitados comenzó a mostrarse. 

"¿Entonces aprovechas la oportunidad para hablar conmigo sin que nadie lo sepa?" 

Arthur se mordió el labio, "No exactamente". Miró a Merlín, "Verás, desde que abriste el velo entre los dos mundos, he estado pensando mucho más sobre la magia". 

Ella frunció el ceño, "¿Pensando que es una fuerza del mal que debería ser purgada de la Tierra sin dudar?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "En realidad, tenía curiosidad sobre cómo podría usarse para ayudar a los necesitados. A pesar de lo que dijo mi padre, siempre creí que la magia era más importante que su punto de vista unilateral".

Morgana parecía confundida, "¿Estás preguntando mi opinión?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros, "Algo así. Ya ves, los caballeros y yo lo hemos discutido. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que una vez que sea rey, restablecer la magia. Hacer que sea legal una vez más". 

Las agudas facciones de Morgana cambiaron a una expresión de shock y por un momento pareció pérdida, "¿Q-Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué cambió tu mente?" 

Arthur sonrió, "Ninguno de nosotros estaba en contra de eso, para empezar. Todo lo que se necesitó fue un pequeño empujón y todos decidimos que no era malvado. Es una herramienta, y nada más".

Parecía que quería llorar de alivio, pero aún estaba tratando de conectar todas las piezas, "¿Qué fue ese empujón?"

Arthur le dirigió una mirada hacia Merlín y asintió, "Eso, fue cuando este idiota usó magia y salvó nuestras vidas, otra vez, justo en frente de nuestras caras".

La mirada de Morgana se dirigió a Merlín quien asintió. Ella parpadeó, "Tú". Ella dijo lentamente, "¿Tienes magia?"

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Sí. Y créeme, Morgana, hay muchas cosas de las que me arrepiento. Lamento no decírtelo e intentar esconderte tu propia magia. Y muchas más".

Ella lo miró por un momento, "¿Por qué me envenenaste?" Ella finalmente preguntó. Luego levantó una mano, "Espera. En realidad, ¿te importaría si lanzo un hechizo de verdad sobre el fuego para que todos nosotros hablemos la verdad?"

Merlín miró a Arthur quien se encogió de hombros, "Tú eres el brujo".

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y luego asintió con la cabeza a Morgana. Rápidamente pronunció el hechizo y el fuego se volvió verde esmeralda. 

En un impulso, Arthur preguntó: "¿Por qué verde?"

Morgana se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé" 

Merlín lo sabía, "Arthur, ¿recuerdas cuando te dejé mirar por mis ojos?" 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Dudo que alguna vez vaya a olvidar eso".

"¿Recuerdas qué color parecía rodearte?" 

El príncipe parpadeó, "Sí, rojo". 

Merlín asintió. "Si fueras a lanzar ese hechizo, se volvería rojo. La fuerza de la vida de Morgana y su firma mágica, sin embargo, es verde, por lo tanto, se volvió verde".

Morgana parpadeó, "¿Eso es lo que significa? No lo sabía. ¿De qué color sería para ti?"

Merlin parpadeó y miró a sus manos por un momento, "Puedo cambiar mi color, pero si no lo intentara sería oro".

"¿Tú puedes cambiarlo?" Morgana preguntó con curiosidad y luego negó con la cabeza, "No importa. Mi pregunta original, ¿por qué me envenenaste?" 

Merlín asintió y comenzó a servir sopa mientras hablaba: "El hechizo de Camelot estaba vinculado a ti, la única forma de romper la maldición era matar a la fuente y por eso te envenené. Pero nunca tuve la intención de matarte. Sabía que Morgouse levantaría el hechizo para salvarte. Me sentí como una persona horrible después, pero funcionó ". 

Morgana parpadeó sorprendida, "¿Yo era la fuente?" Merlín le tendió un cuenco de sopa y luego a Arthur también. Chasqueó los dedos y apareció un tercero y él comenzó a sacar el suyo.

"¿No lo sabías? ¿No sabes que es una mala práctica dejar que la gente te arroje magia sin siquiera saber lo que hace?" Murmuró mientras trabajaba. Arthur le dio un golpe a Merlin en la cabeza por el comentario. 

Morgana lo miró y luego el fuego. Ella parecía desgarrada. Sabía que no podía estar mintiendo, pero al mismo tiempo, parecía horrible de aceptar. Finalmente ella asintió, "Creo que te perdono por eso". Merlín pareció sorprendido pero sonrió de todos modos.

"Gracias." 

Arthur parecía totalmente confundido, "¿Cómo no me di cuenta?" Él dijo, totalmente desconcertado.

Morgana puso los ojos en blanco, "Porque a veces eres tan ciego como un murciélago. Especialmente cuando se trata de Merlín". 

"¿Qué significa eso?" Arthur preguntó indignado. 

Morgana resopló, "Significa que tu mejor amigo ha estado usando magia por años para salvar tu vida, incluso ha sido acusado de magia antes en el frente del reino, ¡y ni siquiera sospechaste!" 

Merlín asintió, "Todo lo que necesito Lancelot fueron un par de palabras". Él sonrió, "Literalmente te lo llevo diciéndote todo este tiempo indirectamente".

Arthur frunció el ceño a Merlín y Morgana, pero finalmente se volvió hacia su hermana, "Entonces, lo que quería preguntar es, ¿estarías dispuesta a esperar hasta que yo sea rey para volver a Camelot? ¿Oficialmente de todos modos?" 

Morgana pareció pensar en esto, "No tenemos idea de cuánto tiempo sería eso". Ella refunfuñó. "No quiero pasar la vida esperando que Uther muera. Respeto lo que quieres Arthur, pero debes entender que ha pasado mucho tiempo y estoy cansada de toda esta desconfianza y conflicto". 

Arthur asintió, "Entiendo lo que dices, pero las leyes mágicas no se están aplicando en este momento. Obviamente. Padre es viejo y está enfermo. Gaius cree que no le queda ni un año. Podríamos usar ese tiempo para integrar lentamente la magia a la sociedad. Fuera de Camelot ". 

Morgana consideró esto por un momento. Luego miró a Merlín, "¿Supongo que tiene tu apoyo?"

Arthur resopló, "Merlín ya dejó en claro que si no me quiere, no tiene por que aguantarme". 

Morgana levantó una ceja, "¿Qué significa?" 

Merlín sonrió, "Este cabrón no tendría ninguna posibilidad si fuéramos enemigos". 

Morgana estudió a Merlín, "¿Así que eres Emrys?"

Merlín asintió. La hechicera frunció el ceño por un momento. "Me dijeron que eras mi perdición".

"Y a mí que eras la oscuridad a mi luz. Pero también me dijeron que el futuro se puede cambiar". El brujo respondió. Arthur dirigía su mirada entre ellos, preguntándose quién iba a sacar los ojos brillantes primero. 

Pero Morgana lo sorprendió. Ella extendió una mano, "Bueno, creo que preferiría seguir viviendo". Ella dijo en voz baja "Si intentas cambiar nuestro destino, yo también lo haré". 

Merlín sonrió y agarró firmemente su mano para sacudirla. Morgana hizo lo mismo con su hermano.

Arthur sonrió felizmente. "Entonces, cambiemos nuestro futuro para mejor". Merlín sonrió, "El futuro de Albion está en nuestras manos ahora".

*******


	8. Larga vida al rey

Uther falleció unos meses más tarde, después de que Arthur, Morgana y Merlín se encontraran en el bosque, Arthur estaba muy deprimido. Amaba a su padre, realmente lo hacía, incluso si podía ser un bastardo de corazón frío. Él todavía era su familia. Merlín lo encontró en su habitación la mañana antes de su coronación sentado en su cama con la cabeza entre las manos. Se acercó y gentilmente lo rodeó con un brazo, sin decir nada. 

Arthur se inclinó hacia Merlín y murmuró: "Gracias".

Estaba agradecido de que el criado no hubiera intentado animarlo, probablemente por experiencia se dio cuenta de que nada lo iba a hacer sentir mejor en este momento al menos no sin alguien que lo comprendiera. 

Y eso era justo lo que Merlín era. Dejó a Arthur llorar a su lado, acariciando suavemente el cabello rubio, pero en ningún momento le dijo a Arthur que estaría bien. Que mejoraría. Simplemente se sentó allí y dejó que su pronto rey sacara todas las emociones que lo carcomían por dentro. 

Eventualmente Arthur se durmió y Merlín movió suavemente al rubio para que estuviera acostado con la cabeza sobre las almohadas antes de sentarse junto a la cabeza de Arthur y apoyar su espalda contra la cabecera. Había dejado que el idiota durmiera todo lo que pudo antes de prepararlo para la coronación.

Cuando Arthur se despertó unas horas más tarde se encontró con su brazo izquierdo contra el muslo de Merlín y la mano de Merlín sobre su cabeza. Miró a Merlín y encontró al hechicero mirando al fuego. 

"¿Merlín?" Su voz era seca, estaba reseco. 

Los ojos del sirviente se movieron hacia Arthur después de un momento y frunció el ceño, "¿Dormiste bien?" Hizo un gesto al rubio para que se sentara y le tendió una copa de agua, Arthur no tenía ni idea de dónde lo había sacado. 

Arthur asintió, "Supongo que me cansé". 

Merlín sonrió levemente. "Supongo que sí. La coronación es en dos horas". 

Arthur suspiró, "Este va a ser un largo día". 

La mano de Merlín descansaba sobre su espalda, "Ya has dormido la mayor parte de el". Dijo con ligera diversión.

Arthur se dejó caer en la cama. "¿Has estado aquí todo el tiempo?" Preguntó.

Merlín asintió, sonriendo cálidamente. "No te has movido desde que te dormiste". 

Arthur cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, "¿Qué hice para merecer a un amigo como tú?" Él preguntó en voz baja.

Sintió a Merlín estremecerse y abrió los ojos con preocupación, "¿Estás bien?" Merlín sonrió un poco y asintió, pero claramente no estaba diciendo nada. "Vamos Merlín, escúpelo".

"Esa fue la primera vez que me llamaste tu amigo, Arthur". 

Arthur parpadeó y abrió la boca para discutir antes de darse cuenta de que quizás lo había pensado muchas veces, pero nunca antes lo había dicho en voz alta a Merlín. Él cerró la boca en estado de shock antes de responder, "Bueno, supusr que eso era algo obvio". 

Merlín apoyó los pies en la cama, "Bueno, señor, supongo que no para mi". Él bromeó. 

"¿Alguien vino a buscarme?" 

"Solo Lance, y él ni siquiera llegó a abrir la puerta". 

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Arthur, desconcertado. 

"Lo sentí venir y le dije que estabas dormido". 

"¿Con magia?"

"No, con una copa y una cuerda. ¡Sí, magia!" Rodó sus ojos ante la mirada que Arthur le dio. "También recibiste una carta de Morgana". Lo sostuvo en alto. 

"Ábrelo y léelo, ¿quieres?" Dijo Arthur e inconscientemente se acercó más al calor de Merlín. 

"En realidad, está dirigido a los dos". Merlín dijo sorprendido. 

Mis queridos amigos,

He escuchado la noticia de la muerte de Uther y les deseo lo mejor. Estoy realmente triste de verlo ir, lo cual honestamente me sorprende. Merlín, por favor cuida a Arthur, ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está triste y molesto. Arthur, te deseo suerte como rey. Estoy segura de que nos veremos pronto.

Tu hermana y amiga, Morgana 

Arthur sonrió, "Apenas puedo creer que sea la misma mujer que estuvo tratando de matarnos no hace tanto tiempo". Dijo con cariño.

Merlín asintió y dejó que su mano volviera a los cabellos de Arthur y comenzó a pasar sus dedos por ella, "Leon está subiendo las escaleras y quiere hablar contigo". Dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien. Estoy bien ahora, puedes dejarlo entrar". Arthur dijo y suspiró de mala gana cuando Merlín retiró su mano de su cabeza y movió su mano, abriendo los cerrojos que habían cerrado la puerta. Arthur se sentó y Merlín se levantó de la cama y fue al tocador de Arthur para encontrar lo que necesitaba para la coronación. Cuando Arthur se levantó, oyó un golpe en la puerta. 

"Adelante." Dijo antes de que el caballero incluso se anunciara a sí mismo.

El confundido capitán de los conocimientos entró en la sala un poco confundido y preocupado, pero Arthur le hizo un gesto a Merlín, "Me dijo que vendrías". 

"Ah. Lancelot dijo que ni siquiera había llegado a la puerta antes de que Merlín lo mandara de vuelta". 

"Sí, me lo dijo". El príncipe dijo "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Leon?"

Leon levantó algunos papeles.

"Pensé que querrías que estos estuvieran firmados y listos para comenzar, así podremos comenzar con ellos mañana en la mesa redonda". 

"Tal vez no mañana, pero sí". Arthur estuvo de acuerdo, reconociendo los papeles como los nuevos papeles de la ley mágica.

Merlín sonrió desde la esquina y chasqueó los dedos, "Eso me recuerda que tengo algo para ti". Extendió la cota de malla y la túnica que Arthur usaría más tarde. "Volveré en 5". 

León observó al brujo: "Ha estado aquí durante horas, finalmente se va y promete volver en 5 minutos". Negó con la cabeza, "Realmente no lo mereces, Arthur". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿qué significa eso?" 

Cuando Merlín regresó apresuradamente a la habitación, llevaba algo envuelto en una tela que tenía la forma inconfundible de una espada. Cuando desenvolvió y desenvainó, Arthur se quedó sin aliento. Era lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y extrañamente familiar. Las incrustaciones de oro y los escritos antiguos que decoraban la hoja y el mango eran increibles. 

Leon, que estaba parado junto a ellos frunció el ceño, "¿De dónde sacaste una espada tan fina?"

Merlín sonrió, "Bueno, en realidad la hice yo. Con la ayuda de Killagarah. Este es el arma del que te hablé, la que podría matar a un inmortal". Se lo tendió a Arthur

"Cuando la creamos la hacíamos para ti. Así que creo que es hora de que te lo dé". Arthur levantó suavemente la espada de las manos de Merlín y la probó cautelosamente para encontrar que estaba perfectamente equilibrada. 

"Este es el mejor trabajo que he visto". Dijo. 

Leon se rió mientras se marchaba, "Esta vez te has superado a ti mismo Merlín". 

Merlín dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el príncipe lo giró, "Se llama Excalibur. Y te agradecería que no me apuntes con ella". Él gruñó "No tengo ganas de morir". 

Arthur parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo Merlín, "¿Eres inmortal?" 

Preguntó mirando de la espada a Merlín. "Bueno, Emrys se traduce literalmente como Inmortal, así que sí. Lo soy". Merlín dijo. 

Arthur estudió a Merlín, "¿Así que acabas de entregarme la única arma en Camelot que podría matarte?" Él preguntó con incredulidad. Envainó la espada y la puso junto a su ropa sobre la mesa.

Merlín asintió lentamente, "Sí. ¿A quién más se lo daría?" Dijo confundido. Lo estuvo aún más cuando Arthur dio un paso adelante y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Merlín se puso rígido un poco antes de relajarse. 

"Gracias, Merlín". Arthur le susurró al oido: "Gracias por confiar en mí".

°°° 

Más tarde, en la coronación, Arthur usó Excalibur en lugar de su espada ceremonial. Sonrió a sus caballeros cuando comenzaron a corar en voz alta 

"Larga vida al Rey". 

Miró a Merlín, que estaba de pie en el extremo opuesto de la habitación junto a las puertas. Y por un momento sintió la magia de Merlín envolviéndolo y la voz del hechicero en su mente. Incluso telepáticamente todavía sonaba como si estuviera divertido mientras levantaba la mano en una pequeña ola y le susurraba a Arthur la mente. 

"Larga vida al rey"


	9. La magia no es mala

Al día siguiente de la coronación, Arthur convocó a su primera reunión de mesa redonda como rey. Sus caballeros y asesores más confiables se sentaron alrededor de la mesa mientras Merlín estaba detrás de la silla de Arthur.

La reunión fue sin problemas considerando el tema. Arthur estaba discutiendo sus nuevas leyes mágicas con todos. Ya tenía muchos de los caballeros que lo respaldaban y logró convencer a la mayoría de sus asesores de que la magia no era malvada.

Cuando uno le preguntó qué había causado su desviación de las creencias de su padre, él respondió de una manera que sorprendió a Merlín.

"La magia no es fundamentalmente malvada. Es una herramienta que puede ser manipulada por el hombre y nada más. Si podemos utilizar esta herramienta para crear un mundo y una vida mejor para nuestra gente, donde nadie tenga que vivir con miedo a ser cazado por algo que no hace daño hasta que los amenacen, debemos hacerlo. Mi padre perdió a mi madre debido a la magia, pero eso fue por su falta de comprensión a la magia en sí. Al asegurarnos de que entendemos la magia y que no la tachamos como una fuerza para el mal, podemos asegurarnos de que prosperara como una fuerza para el bien".

Merlín estudió al grupo alrededor de la mesa redonda.

La mayoría de los presentes ya estaban dispuestos a apoyar a los caballeros al cien por ciento y Gaius y algunos de los asesores eran iguales. El resto de los asesores estaban un poco aprensivos, pero no en contra. Luego estaba Agravain. 

Morgana lo había apartado hace mucho tiempo para decirle que cuidara la espalda de Arturo alrededor del hombre. Ella dijo que hace un tiempo él se acercó a ella y le ofreció ayudar, "eliminar cualquier oposición" que pudiera interponerse en su camino, pero sospechaba que él quería la corona para él.

Su cara era ilegible y la forma en que miraba a Arthur hizo que Merlín se estremeciera de disgusto. Parecía graso y la forma en que hablaba era tan resbaladiza como si estuviera retorciendo cada palabra que hablaba.

Arthur despidió a todos los presentes de la mesa para un descanso y ordenó que volvieran a reunirse más tarde esa noche. Luego caminó hacia sus habitaciones sin decir una palabra, Merlín siguiendo sus pasos.

Tan pronto como Merlín cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, el rey se desplomó en su silla. 

"Esta va a ser una larga semana".

Merlín se sentó al pie de la cama, "Va estar bien. Tienes a todos los caballeros apoyándote por completo. Y a muchos de los asesores también".

"Pero mi tío no parece aprobar y tiene mucha influencia con los asesores".

Merlín tragó saliva, "A Morgana no le agrada". Dijo lentamente.

Arthur miró a su sirviente, "¿De verdad? ¿Por qué?"

"Ella me llevó a un lado antes y me dijo que te cuidara la espalda. Ella dice que él se acercó a ella para" eliminar a cualquiera de sus opositores". Pero ella cree que él solo quiere el trono para él".

Arthur miró a Merlín, "Y no me dijiste de esto antes ¿Por qué...?"

"Es tu tío y quería darle el beneficio de la duda".

Arthur consideró esto por un momento. "Eso no es bueno." Murmuró "Si Morgana tiene razón, esto podría causar muchos problemas".

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Fácilmente podría decir que estás encantado y que las nuevas leyes mágicas deberían ser nulas o algo de esa naturaleza".

Arthur parpadeó y sonrió, "Merlín".

"¿Si señor?" Dijo el brujo cautelosamente.

"¿Eres capaz de hacer un hechizo para decir la verdad en la mesa? Ya sabes como el que uso Morgana en el campamento" Arthur preguntó con curiosidad.

Merlin parpadeó y luego una sonrisa comenzó a tirar de sus labios, "Creo que sí".

"Tendrías que revelarte al consejo?" Arthur cuestionó.

"No si me envías a algún lado y luego uso cierto hechizo de invisibilidad para que nadie me vea o note".

Arthur asintió lentamente "Podría causar bastante pánico si la mesa de repente se torna dorada".

Merlín parpadeó sorprendido. Sonrió ligeramente, "Entonces, ¿qué tal si no encantó la mesa, pero si una de las copas. Funciona para un radio de aproximadamente 20 pies, así que debería estar bien".

Arthur sonrió, "¿Y si él dice algo que lo incrimina?"

"Estoy seguro de que los caballeros estarían más que felices de mostrarle las mazmorras".

Arthur suspiró, "Esta es una de esas veces en que estoy muy contento de que seas mi amigo y no mi enemigo".

Merlín sonrió, "¿Porque no puedes cuidarte?"

"Cállate, Merlín".

×××

Cuando se volvió a reunir la mesa redonda, Arthur envió a Merlín a "ordenar los papeles que dejó en su escritorio".

Merlín solo salió por la puerta, que estaba desprotegida de acuerdo con las órdenes de Arturo, echó el hechizo de invisibilidad y se deslizó de vuelta a la habitación. Volvió silenciosamente a la silla de Arthur y silenciosamente pronunció el hechizo para hechizar la ya dorada copa del rey, la cual el rey había recibido instrucciones de no beber.

Dejó que su magia rozara la mente de Arthur para alertar al rey de su presencia antes de susurrar al oído del rey: "Listo".

Se apoyó en la silla de respaldo alto del rey, sin preocuparse por alertar al hombre que estaba a su lado, era Lancelot.

"Tío, ¿qué piensas sobre este asunto?" Arthur preguntó. Para ser un idiota, tenía una excelente cara de póquer y la pregunta parecía totalmente razonable.

La respuesta de Agravain no fue la esperada. Siguió una diatriba sobre cómo Arthur era un tonto y que no merecía ser rey si solo iba a alterar el equilibrio de poder antes de cerrar la boca con sorpresa. "¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste?" estaba aturdido.

Arthur se inclinó hacia adelante, "Verá, algunos de mis amigos me advirtieron que podría estar detrás de la corona y que posiblemente estaría dispuesto a matarme si eso significara obtener lo que quería, así que le pedí a uno de ellos que los hechizara uno de los elementos en esta sala para obligar a todos los que están aquí a decir la verdad. Así que dime, ¿es cierto?

"Sí." El hombre soltó bruscamente y se tapó la boca con asombro. Arthur suspiró tristemente. 

"Elyan y Percival, ¿Les importaría acompañar a mi tío a las mazmorras, por favor?"

Ambos caballeros parpadearon confundidos y luego sonrieron, "Por supuesto, mi Señor". Tomaron a Agravain por cada brazo y lo guiaron por las puertas.

El resto de la mesa miró a Arthur con sorpresa y Merlín dejó que el hechizo se disipara antes de inclinarse hacia adelante para susurrar al oído del rey: "Terminé el hechizo".

El rey ni siquiera se inmutó y miró alrededor de la mesa. Uno de sus asesores habló primero, "Mi señor, realmente debería habernos dicho que estaba planeando eso".

Arthur inclinó la cabeza, "Mis disculpas. No estaba al tanto de la traición de Agravain hasta después de la reunión de esta mañana".

Otro de los consejeros se adelantó, "¿Quién fue el que lanzó el hechizo?"

Arthur sintió la magia de Merlín moverse nerviosamente a su alrededor. "¿Han oído hablar del hechicero Emrys?"

"¿Del que hablan los druidas?"

"Sí. Él ha estado ayudando a Camelot por un tiempo y trajo los planes de Agravain a mi atención".

Merlín dejó descansar una mano sobre el hombro de Arthur y le dio un pequeño apretón de agradecimiento. Arthur se movió ligeramente, pero aparte de eso, no respondió al toque.

"Mi Señor, es bueno que ya tengamos un hechicero trabajando con nosotros, pero ¿qué hay de Morgana? No sabemos cómo reaccionará ante el cambio".

Arthur sonrió, "Empecé a hablar con Morgana hace varios meses sobre esto. Entre ella y Emrys pudimos idear un conjunto de leyes que conducirían el uso de la magia en el reino".

Gaius sonrió levemente, "Supongo que son muy similares a las viejas leyes que establecen que si perjudicas a otro con magia debes ser castigado".

Arthur asintió, "Pero no a muerte". Él sonrió, "Mi hermana ha estado lejos de casa por mucho tiempo. Ella estuvo de acuerdo en que le gustaría regresar a casa de una manera pacífica y no sangrienta. Está dispuesta a trabajar con nosotros de todas formas que pueda".

Los asesores asintieron con la cabeza, "Entonces, si nos permitieran mi Señor, deberíamos revisar estas leyes que han hecho y asegurarnos de que no haya lagunas que puedan explotarse.

Arthur sonrió y entregó una copia de las leyes al asesor principal. "Gracias." Se levantó, "Nos volveremos a reunir mañana por la tarde. Hasta entonces, atienda sus deberes y tenga un buen día".

Merlín siguió al rey y puso la puerta rápidamente, y tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que él era el único a su alrededor, dejó que el hechizo cayera y se volvió visible una vez más. "Bueno, eso fue interesante".

El rey giró para enfrentar al hechicero. "Podía saber dónde estabas todo el tiempo".

Merlín asintió, "No quería asustarte. Así que sí, me aseguré de que supieras dónde estaba".

El rey asintió con la cabeza y partieron una vez más hacia las cámaras del rey, donde Merlín preparó a Arthur para la cama y fue a la cocina a buscar la cena para los dos, que se había convertido en un hábito suyo.

Cuando el hechicero regresó con dos bandejas, encontró a Arthur sentado en la mesa terminando una carta. Lo dobló y lo levantó para que Merlín lo viera, "¿Puedes enviar esto a Morgana?"

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, no lo había pedido por favor, pero al menos había sido formulado como una pregunta y no como una orden. Chasqueó los dedos y el papel desapareció de los dedos de Arthur. Merlín había usado el hechizo tanto que ya hasta le era fácil y ni siquiera necesitaba palabras.

Arthur parpadeó sorprendido e hizo rodar sus ojos cuando Merlin dejó su comida frente a él y luego se sentó frente a él. Arthur frunció el ceño ante Merlín, "Está bien. Eso es todo. ¿Qué pasa?"

Merlín parpadeó sorprendido, "¿Qué es que sire?"

"Te sigues moviendo con rigidez. Como si te doliera algo todo el día".

Merlín negó con la cabeza, "Estoy bien señor".

"Merlín, ¿sabías que cada vez que tratas de mentir cuando hago una pregunta, dices señor? Es la única vez que me llamas correctamente".

Merlín frunció el ceño al rey . "No sé de lo que estás hablando".

"Suéltalo, Merlín".

"Te lo estoy diciendo, señor ..." Se interrumpió. "Wow. No lo había notado hasta que me lo dijiste".

Arthur rodó los ojos, "¿Qué pasa?"

Merlín suspiró, "¿Recuerdas el viaje de cacería que hicimos y nos atacaron?"

Arthur asintió con la cabeza, había sido la semana pasada, Arthur había querido tiempo libre después de la muerte de su padre.

"Uno de los hombres me dio una buena herida en el costado como regalo de despedida". Merlín dijo frotándose ligeramente el costado y haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Cómo no me di cuenta?"

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Me puse mi chaqueta".

Arthur suspiró, "Idiota. Dime la próxima vez" El hechicero asintió y comenzaron a comer, hablando de lo que traería el mañana.


	10. Merlín tu grandisimo idiota

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Espero les este gustando esta historia tanto como a mi, este capitulo en especial es uno de mis favoritos, gracias por su apoyo~~

Cuando Arthur estableció su primera reunión oficial con Morgana, los caballeros decidieron unirse a él. Merlín rodó sus ojos mientras los caballeros reían y bromeaban a su alrededor. Fue un viaje de dos días al lugar de reunión, el punto central entre Camelot y la sede de Morgana. Cuando se acomodaron para pasar la noche, Merlín fue puesto a cocinar.

En algún momento, los caballeros comenzaron a hablar de peleas. Gwaine se jacteaba de que probablemente había estado en más peleas de bar que todos ellos juntos.

Elyan puso los ojos en blanco, "Eso no es algo de lo que enorgullecerse. Son las grandes peleas las que dejan cicatrices que importan".

Gwaine resopló, "Tengo mi parte justa para las cicatrices de las peleas de bar". Se quitó la túnica y reveló muchas pequeñas cicatrices junto con algunas grandes que se extendían por su pecho.

Elyan resopló y se quitó su propia camisa para revelar muchas cicatrices de su cintura para arriba, algunos decorando sus brazos que parecían haber peleado contra alguien con un cuchillo largo y delgado. Eran pequeños pero profundos.

Percival resopló, "Eso no es nada". Se quitó la cota de malla y luego la túnica para revelar muchas cicatrices grandes y profundas. Lo más profundo parecía algo que lo había atravesado con garras.

Se convirtió en una estupida competencia y pronto todos los caballeros decidieron participar en ella y Merlín repartía la cena mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Arthur sonrió burlonamente antes de quitarse su propia túnica. Todos los caballeros parpadearon sorprendidos mientras observaban la gran cicatriz de la bestia que tenía su señor mientras este les decía la cantidad de monstruos con los que había peleado durante el año.

Percival negó con la cabeza, "Eso parece doloroso".

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada. Desafortunadamente, Gwaine captó la mirada y decidió meter a Merlín en la "conversación".

"Vamos, Merlín. Tú también. Tienes que tener al menos una".

Arthur chasqueó los dedos, "Sí. Deberías tener al menos una cicatriz considerable de algún ataque".

Merlin parpadeó y negó con la cabeza, "Nah. Nada que ver".

Gwaine no se rindió, "Vamos Merlín. Sé que has estado dentro y fuera de problemas toda tu vida. Tienes que tener algo".

Merlín miró a sus pies, "Sólo unos pocos".

Todos los caballeros se miraron antes de que León agarrara a Merlín por la cintura mientras Gwaine tiraba de la camisa de Merlín. Percival tomó ambos brazos de Merlín para evitar que se quedara con la camisa puesta.

Cuando finalmente lo consiguieron, todos lo miraron. Cicatrices, demasiadas cicatrices, más que cualquiera de ellos cubría su torso. Algunos parecían viejos y otros parecían recientes. Variaban en tamaño, forma y profundidad. Los caballeros tragaron con dolor empático. Estas cicatrices no eran broma.

Arthur, que había estado sentado al lado de Merlín, miró su espalda antes de arrebatarle la túnica y ponerse de pie, "Merlín, sígueme". Su voz contenía una furia apenas contenida. Y cuando los dos se alejaron del campamento, los caballeros vieron por qué.

La espalda de Merlín albergaba más cicatrices, algunas parecía que eran de palizas, mientras que otras eran claramente de latigazos. También podían ver lo que parecían marcas de esposas en sus muñecas, normalmente ocultas por sus acostumbradas mangas largas y su chaqueta.

Gwaine parecía horrorizado y furioso al mismo tiempo, pero no detuvo a los dos cuando salieron del alcance del oído. Sabía que si alguien podía ayudar a Merlín, era Arthur. Incluso si el rey era un idiota, haría lo que fuera cuando se trataba de sus amigos, y era claro para los caballeros que Merlín se llevaba el puesto del mejor.

Merlín siguió al rey a regañadientes sabiendo que estaba a punto de estar en un interrogatorio. Cuando se detuvieron donde los caballeros no podían ver ni oír. Arthur se detuvo y Merlín lanzó un hechizo silencioso a su alrededor para que los caballeros no escucharan a Arthur si comenzaba a gritar.

"¿Cómo los conseguiste?" Preguntó Arthur, girándose para mirar a Merlín.

Merlín miró sus botas. "Soy torpe y me meto en problemas".

Arthur no estaba de humor, para nada, cerró la distancia entre ellos en dos zancadas y agarró la mano de Merlín para poder tocar las marcas de su brazalete, "Esto no es ser torpe Merlín". Siseó.

Merlín retrocedió un poco ante la intensidad de la mirada del rey. Sabía que Arthur no iba a lastimarlo, pero conocía la mirada que le daba a la gente cuando estaba enojado. Y esto era más que enojado.

"Fui atrapado por algunos de los hombres de Morgana un tiempo antes de hacer las paces. Las esposas eran del mismo tipo que usaban para los hechiceros, era todo lo que tenían, y estaba agotando mi magia, de ahí las cicatrices". Merlín no miraba a Arthur a los ojos.

"¿Y esto?" Arthur dejó caer el brazo de Merlín para tocar la gran quemadura que decoraba el pecho del hombre. La piel estaba prácticamente derretida allí.

"Es de cuando luché contra Nimueh". Merlín dijo en voz baja.

La mano de Arthur se deslizó hacia el hombro de Merlín, donde varias ranuras motearon la piel, "¿y esta?" Los ojos de Merlín se alzaron ante el recuerdo.

"Te empujé fuera del camino de una maza".

Arthur puso una mano sobre una nueva cicatriz que estaba en su clavícula. Merlín ni siquiera esperó a que él le preguntara 

"Un asesino casi me mata con un cuchillo el día de tu coronación. Lo había visto fuera de tu habitación, había intentado envenenar tu comida".

La mano de Arthur se mueve nuevamente hacia una larga cicatriz en su pecho superior.

"Creo que fue cuando comencé una pelea con algunos mercenarios que trabajaban para Cenred".

Las manos de Arthur se movieron de una cicatriz a otra hasta que llegó a una en la que Merlín se retorció.

Él trazo los bordes de la cicatriz, "Hice que uno de los caballeros visitantes se enojara durante un torneo". Merlín dijo en voz baja.

Sintió que Arthur estaba furioso, pero el rey no dijo nada.

Encontró que muchas de las cicatrices que tenía se las hicieron personas de mayor rango que pensaban que Merlín era un simple sirviente. Cuando fue a la espalda de Merlín, encontró más.

Sintió que las manos de Arthur se movían hacia las marcas que cortaban su piel.

"Algunos de ellas eran de antes de llegar a Camelot. Otros son de cuando fui capturado por Morgouse y Cenred".

Prácticamente podía sentir la ira que irradiaba Arthur. Pero no dijo nada cuando la mano del rey se deslizó hasta la parte inferior de su cintura, en una cicatriz profunda y delgada que corría de un lado a otro.

"De nuevo, un caballero visitante al que no le agrade mucho. Parece que le pareció gracioso poner una espada en mi espalda".

Las cuidadosas manos de Arthur se deslizaron hacia otra cicatriz entre los omóplatos de Merlín, que estaba parcialmente cubierta y cubría algunas de las marcas de pestañas, y Merlín suspiró, "Esa sería la mordedura del Serket".

Arthur se estremeció y terminó con las últimas cicatrices visibles que cubrían la espalda su amigo.  
Merlín no había dejado de mirar hacia el cielo. Cuando Arthur tocó el último, se quedaron quietos por un momento, las manos de Arthur sobre los hombros de Merlín. "¿Por qué nunca me contaste sobre esto?" El rey finalmente susurró.

Merlín no se enfrentó al rey, "Al principio era porque la magia era ilegal y explicar eso hubiera sido imposible sin eso. Entonces, no sé. Simplemente no vi la necesidad de hacerlo".

"¿No viste la necesidad de hacerlo?" La voz de Arthur era baja y enojada, "Merlín, ¿cómo no pudiste ver la necesidad de decirme que te estaban golpeando, torturando y que estabas sufriendo tantas heridas en nuestros viajes?"

La piel de Merlín se tensó cuando se encogió de hombros, "No lo sé señor. Simplemente no lo compartí con nadie. Ni siquiera Gaius ha visto esto. Solo los vendé y seguí adelante".

Las manos de Arthur se tensaron levemente sobre sus hombros. Merlín miró sus pies.

"Honestamente, Arthur, está bien".

"¡Diablos no! ¡No lo está!" Arthur gruñó y giró a Merlín para enfrentarlo. Agarró la barbilla de Merlín y obligó al sirviente a mirarlo a los ojos. "¡Eres mi amigo Merlín, no quiero verte lastimado!"

Merlín parpadeó, "Arthur, puedo cuidarme solo".

Pero el agarre que Arthur tenía en su barbilla se intensificó, "Merlín, no estoy jugando". Siseó. Su voz era peligrosamente baja y parecía que estaba a punto de empezar a gritar. "La próxima vez que te lastimes, quiero que me lo digas".

Merlín se encogió de hombros con la mano de Arthur en ellos, "¿Qué? ¿Entonces quieres que te diga cada vez que me lastimo un poco en una pelea? No soy un niño, Arthur".

"¡La mitad de estas deberían estar en mí!" El rey rugió.

"¡Te habrían matado!" Merlín respondió alzando la voz, "Claro que dolieron como una perra, pero al mismo tiempo, ¡sobreviví! ¡Tu hubieras muerto!"

"¡Nunca te pedí que te hicieras esto por mí!" Arthur gruñó.

"No tienes que hacerlo Arthur. Es solo lo que hago. Te salvo la vida y me aseguro de que todos estemos vivos al final del día. Si eso significa que me lastimen, que así sea".

Arthur y Merlín estaban cara a cara mirándose el uno al otro. ¿Cómo podría Arthur explicar que viendo la exhibición de las cicatrices de Merlín le causó tanto dolor como si estuvieran en su propia piel? Que lo ponía triste y enojado y lo hacía querer rastrear a cada persona que alguna vez había lastimado a su amigo y arrojarlos a las mazmorras.  
Nunca antes había estado tan enojado.

Se decidió por agarrar al hombre más pequeño y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de él con fuerza. Todos los músculos en el cuerpo de Merlín se tensaron. La cara de Arthur estaba metida en el hombro de Merlín, pero su voz apagada era todavía era audible, "Merlín idiota".

El hechicero se relajó ante el tono triste y cansado con el que habia hablado el rey. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su amigo y apoyó la barbilla en el hombro del rey.

"Lo siento Arthur". Dijo en voz baja.

El rey levantó la cabeza para mirar al hombre a los ojos. Merlín vio lo dolorido que estaba el rey.

"Nunca quise que vieras eso".

Arthur gruñó, "Merlín. Si alguien te pone una mano encima, quiero que me digas. Inmediatamente. Si estamos fuera de la lucha contra los bandidos, entonces me doy cuenta de que puedes cuidarte, pero si estamos en Camelot o en la corte de otro reino o en cualquier otro maldito lugar prométeme que me dirás si alguien te lastima o te falta el respeto".

Merlín parpadeó y luego asintió lentamente. Una mirada de alivio pareció ondular a través de él. Y el rey lo mantuvo contra él.

"Deberías saber que no tomo amablemente que alguien se meta con lo que es mío". Gruñó en el cuello de Merlín.


	11. Mi rey

Esta historia no me pertenece  
El trabajo original es de : low_key_13 en la plataforma de wattpad.

Gracias por su apoyo.

 

****

 

Cuando regresaron al campamento, todos los caballeros los observaron. Arthur tenía un aura furiosa y silenciosa a su alrededor, aunque por la forma en que tenía un brazo alrededor de Merlín, no parecía estar enojado con su criado. 

Por otro lado, Merlín parecía triste pero contento al mismo tiempo, apoyándose en Arthur. Cuando se sentaron, estaba claro que Arthur de ninguna manera dejaría ir a Merlín a ninguna parte. Merlín se puso su camisa y miró alrededor de la fogata antes de tomar una respiración profunda.

"Les daré la versión resumida. A lo largo de los años he tenido una gran cantidad de encuentros con bandidos y amenazas mágicas que me dejaron sus marcas. Las marcas de las pestañas son de cuando fui capturado por Cenred y unos pocos son de antes de Camelot. Y el más grande en el centro de mi espalda es el del Serket. Los otros son de cuando hice enojar a los caballeros u otros hombres de clase superior. Y antes de que alguno de ustedes se enoje por nunca decir nada, Me gustaría decir que no era su problema". Arthur hizo un gruñido bajo con su garganta, cosa que hizo gemir a Merlín, "De cualquier manera, le he prometido a Arthur que le diría si realmente me lastiman otras cosas fuera de los bandidos, las cacerías y las peleas de bar".

Gwaine parecía que quería golpear algo. "Será mejor que me digas si alguien..." 

Merlín levantó una mano y Gwaine dejó de hablar, habían descifrado ese gesto hace un rato.

Cállate o te hechizaré.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Te diré si alguien que no debería lastimarme lo hace. Aparte de eso déjalo. Soy capaz de cuidar de mí mismo". Todos asintieron y fueron a armar tiendas de campaña. 

Merlín montó la tienda que él y Arthur compartirian en menos de un minuto y despues colocaron sus cosas adentro. Coloco su manta y se acostó en el suelo, esperó a Arthur, quitándose la camisa y poniéndola a un lado para aliviar un poco el calor. Cuando el rey apareció, se escabulló para dejarle sitio al hombre antes de ponerse de lado para darle la espalda al rey. Arthur se puso cómodo y, finalmente, extendió la mano y agarró el hombro de Merlín.

"¿Merlín?" El hechicero se dio la vuelta, por lo que estaba frente al rey.   
"¿Por qué te pones a ti mismo en esto?"

Merlín sonrió levemente, "Es mi destino. Eres mi rey. Siempre ha sido asi". La ira de Arthur pareció desaparecer. No podría estar enojado con Merlín. Él era la persona más desinteresada que había conocido.

"Leon tiene razón, no te merezco".

Merlín se rio entre dientes y se apoyó en su codo.

"Pero lo haces a mis ojos, y eso es lo que importa ¿no?" 

+++++++

~ "¡Hermano!" Morgana estaba vestida con un vestido verde cuando los recibió en los escalones de la entrada.

"Hola Morgana" Arthur dijo, desmontando su caballo. Los caballeros y Merlín hicieron lo mismo y algunos de los jóvenes magos que servían a Morgana llevaron los caballos a los establos. Merlín se paró detrás de Arthur y sonrió a Morgana en un saludo. Ella saludó a los caballeros antes de guiarlos al salón principal, donde encontraron una mesa con comida preparada.

"¡Oh!" Se volvió hacia Merlín y Arturo, "No creerían quién apareció en mi puerta el otro día". 

Un hombre alto entró en la habitación. Tenía cabello oscuro y brillantes ojos azules y parecía familiar a Arthur. Merlín lo reconoció de inmediato. "¡Mordred!" 

"Hola Emrys, Su Majestad". Mordred sonrió, "Ha pasado mucho tiempo".

Arthur lo miró, "¿Solo eso diras?. ¡No te he visto desde que eras un niño!".

Mordred hizo una pequeña reverencia, "Tuve que crecer eventualmente. Lady Morgana ha sido tan amable como siempre y me ha dejado quedarme con ella". 

Merlín sonrió y dijo algo telepáticamente, causando que Mordred se riera.   
"Supongo que sí."

Morgana hizo un gesto hacia la mesa, "Por favor siéntense. Estoy segura de que están hambrientos y tenemos mucho de que ponernos al día". 

Merlín se sentó a la derecha de Arthur y Mordred se sentó junto a él mientras Morgana estaba sentada a la izquierda de Arthur. Los caballeros se sentaron y pronto todos hablaban de su pasado. Algunos nunca habían conocido a Morgana y León era el único que había oído hablar del niño.

Cada uno de ellos le dijo a Morgana, a petición suya, sobre cómo llegaron a ser caballeros. Ella, por supuesto, conocía a Lancelot y León de su tiempo en Camelot. Y a Elyan también lo había conocido. Pero muchos de los otros eran un misterio. Mordred les contó a los caballeros cómo conoció a Merlín, Arthur y Morgana y Lancelot contó sobre las muchas y secretas escapadas de Merlín que involucraron magia. Poco después se hizo de noche y Morgana se levantó. 

"Tengo que disculparme, pero muchas de las habitaciones aquí ya están en uso, así que creo que tendrán que compartir si no les importa."

Todos los caballeros asintieron con la cabeza y comenzaron a elegir compañeros de cuarto. 

Morgana se volvió hacia su hermano, "Te puedo mostrar a Merlín y a ti su habitación si quieres". Arthur sonrió y aceptó. Le dieron a todos una buena noche antes de seguir a Morgana. Cuando se instalaron en la habitación, les dio las buenas noches. 

"Lo siento si hace un poco de frío pero una vez que empiece a encenderse la leña, debería estar bien". Ella menciono mientras cerraba la puerta.  
Merlín y Arturo se prepararon para acostarse, Merlín avivó el fuego pero lo encontró demasiado lento y tenía frío. Sus ojos llamearon dorados y el fuego creció. Arthur tomó la cama con dosel mientras Merlín se dirigía a la cama más pequeña al otro lado de la habitación.

Se estremeció, "Demasiado calor ayer. Frio infernal hoy. ¿Qué más falta?" Se metió en la cama crujiente y siseó "Maldita sea, incluso la cama está fría". 

"Cállate y ven aquí, ¿quieres?" Arthur gruñó desde su cama. 

Merlin parpadeó, "¿qué?"

"Ni que fuera tan malo venir aquí. Hay mucho espacio y está más cerca del fuego".   
Merlín parpadeó sorprendido y se levantó lentamente antes de cruzar la habitación para deslizarse cautelosamente en la gran cama con Arthur. Era mucho mejor que la pequeña y las mantas era suaves y cómodas.

"Gracias." Dijo mientras se ponía cómodo. 

El rey gruñó. "Bienvenido. Ahora duérmete". Merlín puso los ojos en blanco. 

°°° 

E

l cómo Merlín logró despertarse a sí mismo en el medio de la noche estaba más allá de él. Cómo él y Arthur habían logrado gravitar hacia el centro de la cama y enredarse juntos también estaba más allá de su razón. Se tomó un momento para ajustarse al peso de Arthur encima de él antes de darse cuenta de que hacía frío. El fuego se había apagado. Echó un vistazo a la chimenea y usó una mano para colocar más leña en ella antes de susurrar el hechizo de una palabra para que se incendiara.

Lamentablemente, esa sola palabra despertó a Arthur. O tal vez era la luz del fuego, el hechicero había notado que el rey reaccionaba más a la luz que al sonido. Arthur levantó la cabeza y parpadeó hacia Merlín con ojos turbios.

"¿Merlín?" 

"¿Sí?" Dijo Merlín , esperando que el rey se diera cuenta de lo que había sucedido. Pero Arthur simplemente apoyó la cabeza en los hombros de Merlín y volvió a dormirse, sus piernas aún enredadas juntas, así como el único brazo que Arthur había dejado fuera de ese lio se había mantenido entre él y su torso. Merlín frunció el ceño, Gaius tenía razón. Se ha metido en muchas situaciones extrañas. Pero nunca pensó que se encontraría con el Rey encima de él, en una cama.


	12. Cosas por hacer

***NOTA***  
Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.  
Autor original: low_key_13

***

Arthur se despertó primero esa mañana. Se habían movido de nuevo durante la noche, así que, en lugar de estar encima del hechicero, se encontró pegado a espalda de su amigo, con un brazo colgando de la cintura de Merlín. Arthur gimió mentalmente. Sabía que había estado buscando problemas cuando le dijo a Merlín que podían compartir la cama, pero había decidido que todo estaría bien. Además, desde que había visto esas cicatrices, no había dejado a Merlín fuera de su vista y había estado desconfiando de que su amigo se fuera a más de unos metros de él.   
Malditos sean sus impulsos posesivos. No se movió.   
Él simplemente no podía entenderse y también sabía que Merlín tenía el sueño ligero, si se movía seguramente despertaría al brujo. Su nariz estaba metida en el cabello de la nuca de Merlín y él estaba sorprendentemente cómodo. Tal vez solo podía fingir que estaba dormido. Después de todo, Merlín sabía que tenía el sueño pesado y probablemente lo empujaría. Entonces se relajó en la cálida y cómoda cama. Hacía frío anoche, una clara señal de que el invierno ya casi había llegado. De vuelta a casa en Camelot tendría que hacer que Merlín colocara mantas sobre las ventanas para mantener el calor. 

O tal vez podría usar magia. ¿Quién sabe? Merlín constantemente encontraba nuevos trucos para sorprenderlo y Arthur se había dado cuenta de que probablemente podría ir con Merlín solo a un reino vecino y estar tan seguro como si hubiera traído a todos sus caballeros.  
El brujo había sido muy feliz cuando Arthur eliminó la prohibición de la magia unos días antes, aunque había desaparecido a quién sabe dónde. Posiblemente para hablar con el dragón, que Arthur aún no conocía. A pesar de esto, aún no le contó a nadie su magia. Cuando los caballeros le preguntaron por qué no, él les dijo que no tenía necesidad de hacerlo. No era que lo estuviera ocultando, sino que simplemente no tenía motivos para exhibirlo. Aunque se lo había dicho a Gwen.   
Merlin y Lancelot se habían puesto furiosos cuando la pequeña mujer se quejó de que deberían haberle dicho. Arthur sonrió al pensar en cómo Merlín había puesto sus libros de magia en la habitación de Arthur a pesar de que no eran ilegales.

La respuesta cuando preguntó por qué fue :

"Bueno, paso la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, ¿no? Honestamente, la única vez que uso mis cámaras para dormir o mirar esto y eso es generalmente después de que alguien más toma una de mis tareas para que pueda estudiar. Si están aquí y no estoy ocupado, al menos puedo estudiar". 

Honestamente, no quería darle tanto trabajo a Merlín aunque había notado que recientemente el hombre había terminado sus tareas mucho más rápido. Probablemente usando magia para realizar múltiples tareas. Sintió que Merlín se movía ligeramente y cerró los ojos, esperando a ver si el hechicero estaba despierto. A través de la delgada camisa que vestía Merlín, Arthur podía sentir muchas de las cicatrices que había visto el día anterior. Honestamente, si él no hubiera sabido que Merlín lo detendría, perseguiría a todas las personas que lo lastimaron y les haría pagar. Sintió que Merlín se movía de nuevo antes de empujarse contra Arthur y exhalar una bocanada de aire, todavía dormido. Arthur sonrió, y enredó sus dedos en la camisa de Merlín. Todo fue cálido y se sintió bien. Iba a estar triste cuando Merlín se despertara.

"¿Arthur?"

Arthur no respondió cuando se dio cuenta de que se había despertado. Simplemente se mantuvo relajado y sostuvo a Merlín, determinado a no dejar que el brujo supiera que estaba despierto. La cara de Merlín se inclinó levemente para poder ver a Arthur por el rabillo del ojo y ver sus ojos cerrados y su cara relajada. 

"Imbécil posesivo" murmuró y suavemente levantó el brazo de Arthur de su cintura. "Lo juro. Probablemente solo me dejo dormir en la cama porque todavía estaba molesto por las cicatrices".

Maldición, él lo conocía bien. Pero él había querido que Merlín se sintiera cómodo, no era un completo idiota. Oyó a Merlín llegar a una parte diferente de la habitación y escuchar el crujido de las telas. Después de unos minutos escuchó la voz de Merlín. 

"Arthur. ¡Arthur, despierta!" Arthur gimió y se dio la vuelta, metiendo la cara en la almohada. Sintió que Merlín se acercaba a él, se sentaba en la cama y lo sacudía. "¡Arthur! Vamos, tenemos cosas que hacer". 

Arthur gruñó pero se sentó. Y miró a Merlín, que estaba sentado junto a su cama. Se había puesto sus ropas normales y parecía bien descansado por primera vez. Normalmente parecía cansado.

"¿Dormiste bien?" Le preguntó al sirviente. 

Merlín asintió y sonrió levemente, "Mucho, gracias. ¿Tú?"

"Tan bien como siempre". Dijo el príncipe antes de mirar lo que Merlín tenía en sus manos, su ropa del día. 

El hechicero se la dio, "Vamos. Vístete. Estoy seguro de que pronto vendrá un criado para contarnos sobre el desayuno". 

Arthur gimió y puso los ojos en blanco, "bien". 

Merlín lo ayudó a vestirse y luego fue a la ventana y miró hacia afuera.

"Se está poniendo frío." 

Arthur asintió, "lo noté. ¿Has reavivado el fuego anoche? No hay forma de que hubiera durado tanto con lo que había anoche". 

Merlín asintió lentamente, "me desperté q mitad de la noche pero no me quise molestarte en levantarme, así que simplemente coloqué un poco de leña en la chimenea para que siga funcionando".

"Así que ni siquiera necesitas levantarte de la cama". Merlín resopló y murmuró algo. Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Qué dijiste?"

"Nada Sir".

"Lo estás haciendo de nuevo Merlín".

Merlín suspiró exasperado, "No es nada".

"No, no. Escuchémoslo". Arturo insistió, esperando una broma de que nunca necesitaría encender el fuego él mismo en su vida. 

Merlín miró hacia el techo, "solo dije que no podía levantarme". Él gruñó.

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué no?" 

"Porque un idiota dio vueltas mientras dormía, y por eso me desperté en primer lugar". Merlín dijo. 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿De verdad?"

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Lo que sea. Es tu cama". 

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Merlín fue a responder.

"Lady Morgana pide que les guíe para el desayuno". La joven le dijo respetuosamente a Merlín y Arthur tardó un segundo en recordar por qué. Ahí, Merlín era Emrys. El mago más poderoso vivo. No es su criado, sino alguien a quien probablemente respetan más que a sí mismo. Fue aterrador. Merlín le agradeció a la mujer y le dijo que lo harían por su cuenta. Antes de volverse hacia Arthur, "Tu cabello es un desastre Arthur". Dio un paso adelante y pasó sus dedos a través del pelo rubio. "Así, eso está mejor". 

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, "Creo que tenemos un desayuno que atender y luego una conversación sobre cómo los seguidores de Morgana se integrarán en Camelot".

Merlín abrió la puerta e hizo un gesto a Arthur para que saliera. 

"Entonces vamos."


	13. Regreso a casa

***NOTA***  
Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.  
Autor original: low_key_13

***

 

Después de su reunión con Morgana, decidieron que ella, Mordred y algunos otros regresarían con ellos a Camelot. 

Entonces, dos días después, salieron y realizaron el viaje de vuelta en dos días. Morgana recuperó sus antiguas habitaciones en el ala este mientras que Mordred se convirtio en caballero.  
Los otros dos hechiceros que llegaron, se instalaron en la habitación de Merlín. Al mismo Merlín se le ordenó mudarse a los cuartos de los sirvientes para que estuvieran conectados a las habitaciones de Arthur.

"¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado esto aquí?" Merlín se quejó cuando Arthur se lo mostró. Las puertas se encontraban entre escondidas detrás de tapices en el pasillo y en la habitación de Arthur. "¿Por qué no me contaste de esto?, ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me hubiera ahorrado esto?" 

Arthur rodó sus ojos, "Al principio fue porque siendo sincero pensé que ibas a volverme loco o que te irías. Y luego fue porque estabas trabajando para Gaius, pero ahora que tiene Quell, y Semor está bien".

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y dejó caer sus cosas sobre la cama. Arthur tomó los libros de magia que Merlín había estado guardando en su habitación y los puso en un estante para el brujo. Esta habitación era mucho más espaciosa que la anterior. Tenía un escritorio, una cama, un tocador y un armario, y dos estanterías. Merlín comenzó a poner cosas en los estantes y escritorio mientras les daba golpecitos con la mano en sus paños, mágicamente colgándolos o doblándolos antes de guardarlos. Arthur observó con fascinación cómo Merlín organizaba todo. 

"Siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué no limpias así todo el tiempo?" Él se preguntó. 

Merlín colocó una botella de algo en un estante, "Porque simplemente no me gusta. Las exhibiciones aleatorias no son lo mío. Y no debes usar magia para todo. Hacer algo con tus manos aumenta tus habilidades de pensamiento y relaja tu mente. Así que no me importa trabajar con mis manos para cosas simples". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Supongo que tiene sentido". 

Merlín sacó algo de su bolso y lo colocó en el cajón de un escritorio antes de susurrar algo. 

Arthur vio brillar sus ojos. "¿Qué es eso?" 

Merlín frunció el ceño, "cosas personales". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Hmm". 

No sabía que Merlín fuera sentimental con las cosas. La única vez que había visto a Merlín apreciar algo con tanto sentimiento fue por el pequeño dragón de madera que había recibido de su padre. Merlín miró a su escritorio por un largo momento antes de volverse hacia Arthur. 

"Gracias por todo esto". 

Arthur rodó sus ojos, "No fue ningún problema". 

"Arthur, no soy estúpido. Todos estos muebles son casi nuevos y acaban de llegar aquí". 

Arthur parpadeó, "¿Cómo lo supiste?" Preguntó. 

"No hay polvo o arañazos". Señaló Merlín. 

Arthur suspiró, "Las cosas aquí eran viejas y no había visto la luz del día en años, así que las había reemplazado." 

Merlín sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Arthur, "Gracias. Ahora creo que tienes una reunión con tus asesores". 

Arthur gimió, "¿Tengo que hacerlo?"

Merlín se rió, "Me preguntas eso todos los días". 

°°° 

"¡Merlín!" Arthur gritó cuando entró en su habitación más tarde ese día para encontrar que su criado estaba sentado en el alféizar de su ventana mirando el patio oscuro.   
Cuando Arthur intentó llamarlo por primera vez, no obtuvo respuesta hasta que gritó. 

El hechicero pareció sorprendido y cotestó "¿Qué?" 

"Estabas mirando a la nada". Dijo Arthur "¿Estás bien?" Merlín asintió y Arthur le dio un golpe en el brazo. "Anímate. Por cierto, Morgana quiere hablar contigo". 

Merlín frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué?"

El rey se encogió de hombros, "No sé". Contesto "Ella te estaba buscando". 

Merlín suspiró y se levantó, "Será mejor que vea que necesita". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien, Merlín?" 

El hechicero se movió cuando Arthur puso una mano sobre su hombro.

Pareció confundido por un momento antes de contestar, "No lo sé. Hay algo extraño con respecto a lo mágico en Camelot. Lo noté esta mañana pero solo se hizo más fuerte". 

Arthur pensó en esto, "Quizás es por eso que Morgana quiere hablar contigo". 

Merlín asintió, "Posiblemente". Él sonrió, "Iré a ver. ¿Necesitas algo?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "Estoy bien por ahora Merlín. Solo estoy hare un poco de papeleo". 

°°° 

Merlín encontró a Morgana en sus habitaciones, "Arthur dijo que querías hablar conmigo" 

Morgana giró por completo para encontrar a Merlín en su puerta. "¡Merlín! ¡Me asustaste!" 

"Lo siento." Merlín dijo sonriendo débilmente. 

"Me preguntaba si sentiste una extraña presencia en Camelot la he estado sintiendo desde esta mañana". Morgana dijo cautelosamente.

"Si." Merlín respondio confirmando sus sospechas. "Está empezando a preocuparme, pero parece que no se acerca al castillo ni actúa violentamente, así que solo lo estoy vigilando por el momento". 

Morgana suspiró, "Eso está bien. Mordred lo había notado también, aunque no creo que Quell y el Semor lo hayan hecho. Por otra parte, Mordred es más fuerte que los dos juntos". 

Merlín sonrió, "Sera un hechicero muy talentoso con algo de práctica. Aunque parece que va a seguir con el entrenamiento de caballero".

Morgana se encogió de hombros, "No hay razón para que él no pueda hacer ambas cosas, y estoy segura de que podrías enseñarle a contralarla un poco". 

Merlín frunció el ceño, "No estoy seguro. La magia parece ser diferente para mí, no es lo mismo para los demás. Es algo natural para mí". 

Morgana sonrió, "Incluso si ese es el caso, aún puedes guiarlo en la dirección correcta".

Merlín pensó en esto, "Tal vez. Si él pregunta, haré lo que pueda".

Ella se veía complacida, "Gracias, Merlín, por todo". 

Parecía confundido, "Por supuesto, mi señora". 

"Dios mío, Morgana está bien. Pensé que ya lo sabrías".

Él se encogió de hombros, "Buenas noches Morgana".

"Buenas noches Merlín. Te veo mañana". Con eso, Merlín salió de la habitación y regresó a donde estaba Arthur.

Cuando entró, el rey levantó la vista de su mesa, donde tenía una pluma en una mano y un pedazo de papel en la otra. 

"¿todo bien?" 

Merlín asintió con la cabeza y se sentó con el Rey, "Ella también ha sentido la extraña presencia. Me dijo que Mordred también lo hizo pero que no sabía qué hacer con respecto a eso". 

Arthur pensó en esto, "Supongo que estás tratando de descubrir la fuente". 

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "No se ha acercado a la ciudadela y no se ha vuelto más fuerte ni ha hecho nada preocupante. Así que por ahora estoy haciendo un seguimiento de hacia dónde se dirige". 

Arthur asintió, "Mañana deberías llevar a Mordred y Lancelot e ir a ver si puedes encontrarlo. Dudo que estarías tan concentrado si no te preocupara".

Merlín asintió, "No es como cualquier otra cosa que haya sentido antes. Lo cual es extraño. Estoy bastante versado en muchos tipos diferentes de magia".

Arthur miró sus papeles. "Bueno, dudo que lo hayas visto todo". 

Merlín asintió, "Eso es verdad. ¿En qué estás trabajando?" 

El rey gimió, "Arreglos comerciales con el nuevo rey de Zalor en el sur. Él no está contento con la forma en que gravamos aparentemente". 

Merlín pensó sobre esto, "Bueno, el sistema impositivo es en realidad bastante eficiente sin dejar de ser justo". 

"¡Precisamente!" Arthur se quejó, "Lo cual estoy tratando de explicar".

Merlín leyó la carta al revés. "Está bien hasta ahora. Solo deja en claro que no lo cambiarás solo para satisfacer sus necesidades. Es la gente la que está primero". Arthur asintió lentamente y luego escribió algo más. 

Merlín sonrió mientras lo leía y asintió, "Eso está bien". Él aprobó.

Arthur rodó los ojos. "Soy el rey, Merlín, creo que sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"Pensar que sabes y realmente saber son dos cosas diferentes". Merlín respondió. 

Arthur frunció el ceño y arrojó un pedazo de pan a Merlín. 

"Cállate, Merlín."


	14. Callate Gwaine

***NOTA***  
Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.  
Autor original: low_key_13

***

 

Arthur vio que Merlín hablaba con Mordred y Lancelot en el patio de la corte. Era plenamente consciente de que Merlín podía cuidarse solo, sin embargo eso no le impedía preocuparse. Se paró en los escalones del castillo esperando que llegaran algunos de los caballeros de sus casas en la ciudad. Iban a entrenar. 

"Tus celos se están mostrando". Una voz dijo al lado de Arthur. 

El rey se sobresaltó y se volvió para encontrar a Gwaine de pie junto a él.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" Dijo Arthur malhumorado, odiaba cuando Gwaine aparecía así de la nada. 

"Estás molesto porque Merlín va a pasar el día con Mordred y Lancelot y no contigo". dijo Gwaine con una sonrisa.

Arthur parpadeó, "Gwa-" gruño al caballero pero lo interrumpió.

"Vamos Arthur. No soy ciego he visto la forma en que actúas cuando se trata de él. Especialmente últimamente".

Arthur solo le dio al caballero una mirada severa esperando que se callara.

Pero como la mayoria de las veces lo ignoro "Ustedes dos siempre estuvieron cerca, pero ahora se trasladó a las habitaciones de al lado. Él come contigo casi todo el tiempo para empezar y lo has obligado a salir varias veces contigo, donde sobra decir, solo son ustedes dos." Gwaine sonrió, "Y te pones celoso cuando alguien comienza a hablar o coquetear con él y crees que nadie esté mirando". 

"Cállate Gwaine". Arthur gruñó.

"¡Estoy en lo cierto! ¿No es así?" El hombre estalló en una gran carcajada.

"¡Gwaine!" Arthur siseó pero el caballero estaba eufórico con su descubrimiento confirmado como para escuchar. 

"¡He querido preguntarlo desde hace tiempo pero no quería entrometerme ni nada!" 

Arthur gimió y tomó al caballero por los hombros, "Shhh". Gwaine sonrió.

"¡Ustedes son tan idiotas! Van a caminar en círculos alrededor del otro durante siglos si sigues así".

Arthur parpadeó, "¿Caminar en círculos?" 

Gwaine rió, "¡Santo cielo Arthur! ¡no puedes ver lo que está justo delante de ti! El hombre, obviamente, se preocupa muchísimo por ti. Y la forma en que te mira es completamente de adoración. Haría cualquier cosa por ti " Dio unas palmaditas en el hombro del rey. "No dejes que se escape". 

Entonces el caballero se alejó dejando al rey desconcertado.

***

Merlín, Mordred y Lancelot caminaron por las calles de la ciudad.

"Entonces, ¿qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando?" Mordred preguntó. 

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Sea lo que sea lo que está creando la extraña firma mágica, hace me pique la piel". 

Lance frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo lo dicho por el joven, "¿pica?"

"Además de que siento una corriente recorriéndome por todo el cuerpo". Merlín se frotó las manos, "La mayoría de la magia causa eso en mí, pero esto es diferente". 

Mordred cerró los ojos, "Creo que será mejor que vayamos al mercado". 

Partieron en esa dirección y pronto se encontraron rodeados por la bulliciosa multitud de personas.

Merlín se detuvo por un momento antes de señalar a la derecha, "por ahí".

Los otros dos lo siguieron mientras caminaba por la calle antes de detenerse frente a un puesto que parecía vender varios objetos.

Merlín dio un paso adelante y comenzó a mirar a través de las mercancías. Antes de tocar en una caja, "Es esto". Dijo sorprendido. 

El vendedor que estaba parado detrás de la mesa parecía sorprendido. "¿Tienes magia?" preguntó con curiosidad. 

Merlín levantó una ceja, "Podría. ¿Por qué preguntas?"

El hombre parecía emocionado, "Bueno, he tenido a varios hechiceros comentando sobre esa caja. Pero parece que hay un hechizo que impide que se abra. He intentado buscar a alguien para abrirlo, pero no pude así que decidí que podría venderlo". 

Merlín frunció el ceño, "¿Cuánto?"

"500 de oro".

"250." Merlín dijo de inmediato.

"400." 

"300 y te dejaré ver cuando lo abra".

"Hecho." Merlín chasqueó los dedos y una pequeña bolsa apareció en su mano. 

Los ojos de Lancelot se abrieron como platos, "¿De dónde sacaste todo eso?"

"De un ladrón que intento matarme". Merlín respondio como si no fuera la gran cosa y contó pilas de diez.

El hombre tomó el dinero antes de asentir con la cabeza a Merlin, "¿Vas a abrirlo?"

Merlín lo miró, "¿En medio de Camelot? No. Pude sentir esto desde la ciudadela. Cualquier magia que tuviera para sellarla era fuerte. No voy a abrirla sin asegurarme de que no haya nada importante alrededor a lo que pueda dañar. Lo abriré fuera de la ciudad".

El hombre asintió y comenzó a guardar todo. 

"Vendré luego". 

Merlín asintió con la cabeza antes de detenerse y cerrar los ojos. Después de un momento de concentración, encontro lo que había estado buscando

"¡Arthur!" 

"¡Merlín! ¿Dónde estás?"

"En el mercado"

"¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza?"

"Encontramos la fuente de la magia. Proviene de una caja extraña. No se puede abrir. Voy a salir de la ciudad para intentar abrirla por si acaso."

"¡Espérame!" 

"Arturo. ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer?"

"Es una orden Merlín."

"¡Agh! Nos vemos en la entrada principal".

Merlín gimió, "Arthur viene hacia aqui". 

Mordred se rió, "Por supuesto que sí".

El vendedor parecía aturdido, "¿Arthur como en el Rey Arthur?"

"Sí, el mismo" Merlín sonrió,

"Permítanme presentarnos. Me llamo Merlín, trabajo para el rey y estos excelentes compañeros son Sir Lancelot y Sir Mordred, dos de los caballeros más confiables del rey". 

"Soy Iven. No sabía que el rey tenía bajo su servicio hechiceros". 

Merlín sonrió, "Soy su sirviente. Hace solo unos meses descubrió mi magia".

Iven parecía confundido, "Pero ¿aun asi le llamas por su nombre y no por su título?"

Lancelot resopló "Honestamente, no entiendo por qué Merlín no ha sido nombrado mago de la Corte o al menos un Consejero. Son buenos amigos, aunque no lo admitan"

"Cállate Lance". Merlín gruñó.

•••

"¿Todos listos?" Merlín preguntó mientras dejaba la caja en el suelo.

Arthur, Mordred, Lancelot e Iven estaban a varios metros de distancia mirando.

"¿Estás seguro de que puede abrirlo?" Iven pregunto. 

Mordred resopló, "Oh, él puede abrirlo". 

No parecía muy convencido, "Mucha gente lo ha intentado y ha dicho que simplemente no tienen el poder para hacerlo. ¿Por qué tendría más suerte?"

"Porque él es el hechicero más poderoso que caminara por la Tierra". Mordred dijo. 

Merlín hizo una copia de seguridad por lo que estaba frente a ellos, "Bueno, es todo o nada". Levantó una mano y pronunció una frase en voz baja. Hubo un clic audible que se pudo escuchar y Merlín frunció el ceño, "Bueno, eso fue inesperado". Dio un paso adelante y abrió la caja con cuidado. Antes de mirar hacia abajo en estado de shock.

"¿Merlín?" Arthur preguntó preocupado. Se acercó a Merlín y miró en la caja, "¿Qué son esos? ¿Huevos gigantes?"

Merlín tragó, la caja tenía un hechizo espacial. Permite que entren más cosas en la caja de lo que era físicamente posible. Y esta caja contenía 12 huevos de dragón. Al menos. Él no podía ver todo. Había una escalera que conducía a la abertura de la caja, pero Merlín podía distinguir cualquier cosa que no fueran los huevos de dragón. Miró a Iven.

"Muchas gracias por venderme esto". Tomó un respiro profundo. "¿Quieres preguntar acerca de algo?" 

"He investigado la caja durante un tiempo pero, ¿Qué son esos?"

"Huevos de dragón". Merlín dijo en voz baja. 

Iven lo miro sorprendido y triste "Los huevos de dragón necesitan un señor de los drangones para incubarlos".

Lancelot sonrió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Merlín, "Lo bueno es que tenemos uno".

Miro a Merlín luego a Arthur y después a la bolsa.

"¿Vas a incubarlos?" Merlín asintió e Iven sonrió. 

"Bien. Entonces los dejaré estar. Estoy seguro de que quieres mirar a través de lo que sea que esté en esa caja". 

Merlín lo tomo por el brazo, "Iven. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?" 

"¿En serio?" Iven pensó "No sé. Estoy viajando tan seguido que no recibo mucho que no sea para mi familia".

Merlín consideró esto antes de susurrar algo y que apareciera un espejo en sus manos él le extendió el espejo y murmuró algo de nuevo. "Esto te permitirá hablar con alguien a través de un espejo. Por lo tanto, si su familia tiene un espejo o algo que refleje, podrá hablar con usted". 

Iven tomó el pequeño espejo portátil con cautela. "Gracias." Él sonrió, "Me retiro". 

Los cuatro lo vieron partir antes de que todos miraran a la caja de nuevo.

Merlín sonrió, "Killagarah va a estar muy feliz".


	15. Dragones

***NOTA***  
Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.  
Autor original: low_key_13

*********

 

"Entonces, ¿Hay una habitación dentro de esa caja?" Preguntó Arthur mientras miraba dentro de la caja. 

Merlín asintió, "Eso explica por qué está tan fuertemente reforzado. No puedes tener un hechizo como este y no reforzarlo". 

"Entonces, ¿qué tan grande es?" Mordred se preguntó.

"Veamos." Merlín colocó los pies con cuidado sobre la escalera y bajó hasta que su cabeza quedó afuera de la caja. "Quédense aquí." Luego se dejó caer al piso. Todos lo miraron mientras se acercaba a los huevos de dragón y pasaba suavemente una mano sobre ellos. Miró algo que no estaba cerca y se alejó de la vista del rey y los demás. 

"¡Merlín!" Arthur llamó. 

Mordred le puso una mano en el hombro, "Está bien. Dijo algo sobre unos libros". 

Lancelot puso los ojos en blanco, "Siempre son libros con él". 

Luego escucharon la voz de Merlín "Es seguro, creo". 

"Eso es realmente tranquilizador viniendo de ti, Merlín". Arthur gruñó pero bajó por la escalera primero seguido rápidamente por Mordred y luego Lancelot. Encontraron a Merlín mirando una mesa cubierta de papeles, libros y otros artículos diversos. Todo parecía estar bien conservado, como si no hubiera sido tocado durante un tiempo. Merlín estaba pasando los dedos por un texto que Arthur no podía leer. Cuando se reunieron a su alrededor, él levantó la vista, "Esto pertenecía a un señor dragón". Dijo en voz baja.

Lancelot comenzó "Pensé que no había habido otro señor dragón más que tú y tu padre desde hace mucho tiempo".

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "No desde la purga. Fueron los primeros en ser perseguidos. Su mando de dragones era demasiado peligroso".

"¿Y los huevos de dragón?" Arthur preguntó. "¿Están bien?"

Merlín sonrió, "Deberían estar bien. Tengo que hablar con Kilgharrah y Aithusa antes de incubarlos. Dios sabe que no puedo cuidar a un bebé dragón mucho menos a los 13". Él recogió un amuleto en la mesa, "Esta caja sobrevivió a la purga. Hay tantas cosas que nunca pensé que vería". 

Mordred recogió un amuleto, "Reconozco algo de magia druida en algo de esto".

Merlín asintió con la cabeza, "Creo que uno trae buena fortuna al usuario en sus viajes". 

Arthur miró alrededor de la habitación, "Tal vez deberías guardar la mayoría de esto aquí. Y mantenerlo en tu habitación. No creo que debamos dejarlo". 

Lancelot tomó una botella, "¿Qué es-" 

"¡No toques eso!" Merlín soltó un grito y la botella salió volando del alcance de Lancelot. "Estaba a punto de llegar a eso. Algunas de estas cosas son muy peligrosas. Esto tiene un líquido que corroe las cosas. Tocarlo pudo haberlo roto y hubiera caído en tus manos."

Lancelot asintió, "Tal vez deberíamos dejar que revises todo esto". 

"Pero de vuelta en el castillo". Arthur terminó. 

ΔΔΔ

"¿Te diviertes Merlín?" Arthur preguntó desde la puerta. 

Merlín estaba ordenando cosas de la caja. Estaba acomodando algunos libros de magia en los estantes, pero parecía irritado. Cuando el rey apareció en la puerta, saltó sorprendido. 

"¡Arthur!" Suspiró, "Lo siento, estoy corriendo de un lado a otro trayendo algunas cosas sin dañar las cosas peligrosas y sinceramente está siendo un dolor de cabeza. Sin mencionar que necesito sacar los huevos de dragón, pero no quiero arriesgarme a romper uno accidentalmente. Tengo el hábito mi magia de levitación para traer las cosas, y es difícil porque no puedo ver claramente lo que estoy levitando". 

Él desapareció de nuevo en la caja y Arthur fue al borde, "Pásamelos, los pondré en la cama". 

Merlin parpadeó y luego asintió con la cabeza antes de recoger con cuidado el primer huevo, que era de un color plateado y lo sostuvo para Arthur. El rey lo tomó y fue a la cama para dejarlo. Cuando regresó, Merlín estaba listo con otro. Unos minutos más tarde, los dos vieron su trabajo.

Trece huevos.

Dos plateados, dos dorados, dos blancos, dos rojos, dos azules, dos verdes y uno negro.

Arthur señaló el huevo negro, "Ese es realmente lo extraño, ¿no?" 

Merlín asintió, "Ni siquiera sabía que habían huevos negros " murmuró. 

"¿Esto significa que finalmente puedo conocer a tus amigos dragones?" Arthur preguntó. 

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí". Dijo y abrió la boca para decir algo más, pero fue cortado por alguien que llamaba a su puerta. 

"¿Quién es?" preguntó.

"Soy yo Merlín". La voz de Morgana se escuchó por la puerta. "Mordred dijo que necesitabas hablar conmigo" 

"Si, entra".

Morgana abrió la puerta y se detuvo en estado de shock cuando vio lo que estaban mirando, "¿Qué son esos?" Ella se colocó al lado de ellos. 

"Huevos de dragón". Merlín y Arturo dijeron al unísono.

Ella se veía tan feliz. "Pensé que Aithusa era el último huevo que quedaba. ¿Y por qué ese poder mágico está ahora en tu habitación?" 

Merlín señala la caja, "Proviene de eso. Hay algo allí irradiando poder pero aún no lo he encontrado. Estaba planeando llevar estos fuera de Camelot y llamar a Kilgharrah y Aithusa, ¿te gustaría venir?" 

Ella asintió con la cabeza y luego bajó la mirada hacia sus ropas, un elegante vestido no adecuado para montar a caballo. 

"Solo déjame cambiarme". 

Arthur asintió, "Necesitamos encontrar algo para sacar esto afuera de todos modos".   
Ella ondeó la habitación en una ola de tela y Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Cómo vamos a llevar esto a los caballos?" 

"Con Magia." dijo Merlín, y agarró una bolsa, "Usaré mi ropa para cubrirlos y ponerlos aquí". 

Arthur lo ayudó a colocar cuidadosamente todos los huevos en la bolsa. Una vez que terminaron, Merlín tomó la bolsa, usando su magia, hacia los establos. Estaba oscuro pero aún había luz suficiente para ver a Morgana acercarse a ellos.   
Ensillaron sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia las puertas.

"¿Hasta dónde quieres ir?" Arthur preguntó. 

"Hasta donde los ciudadanos no puedan ver a el dragón gigante que quemó casi la mitad de la ciudad en el suelo". Merlín dijo.

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Bien".

Morgana miró la bolsa que Merlín tenía delante de él sobre el caballo y estaba amortiguando con magia. 

"No puedo creer que sean trece huevos". 

Merlín sonrió, "Pronto tendremos como 15 dragones". 

Se detuvieron en un claro en el bosque cerca de Camelot y ataron los caballos. Merlín les dejo un hechizo tranquilizador sabiendo que no les gustaban mucho los dragones antes de tomar una respiración profunda y llamar a Kilgharrah y Aithusa. Tanto Morgana como Arthur miraron al hechicero en estado de shock. Su voz había hecho eco con un poder que nunca antes se había escuchado de él y que ordenaba el respeto de quienes lo rodeaban.

Merlín miró al cielo y esperó. "No deberían ser tardar". 

Esperaron un largo momento en silencio antes de que el aire pareciera vibrar y Kilgharrah apareció seguido en breve por Aithusa. 

"Joven brujo. ¿Ocurre algo?" El gran dragón cuestionó mientras doblaba sus alas. 

Merlín sonrió y negó con la cabeza, "Para nada. Tengo algo que quisiera mostrarte". Abrió la bolsa y sacó el primer huevo para mostrárselo a los dos dragones. Aithusa dio un sonido de sorpresa y se acercó a oler el huevo. La cabeza de Kilgharrah se acercó a Merlín mientras estudiaba el huevo. 

"¿Dónde encontraste esto?"

"Estaba en una caja con un hechizo de espacio. No se podía abrir y la habitación interior estaba llena de muchas herramientas mágicas, libros y escritos. Estos fueron algunos de ellos". Merlín explicó. 

"¿Estos?" cuestionó el dragón. Merlín le entregó el huevo a Arthur antes de sacar otro huevo para entregarle a Morgana. Y luego otro.

"¡Hay trece!" 

Kilgharrah levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo y rugió de triunfo. Los tres humanos miraron sorprendidos por un momento. 

Morgana le sonrió al pequeño dragón, "Aithusa. No serás el último de tu tipo". Merlín y los demás pusieron todos los huevos y sonrieron a los dragones, "¿Listos?" 

"Siempre que seas el señor de los dragones" Kilgharrah estuvo de acuerdo. 

Merlín se dirigio al primer huevo, uno rojo, y habló en voz baja pero con la misma voz fuerte con la que solía llamar dragones "Aethon".

Pasó a un huevo color dorado, "Akylas".

Un azul, "Kallias". 

Otro dorado, "Khryses". 

Un verde, "Silas". 

Otro azul, "Nomiki". 

Uno plateado, "Doros".

"Ektor". Dijo después de una pausa sobre el segundo huevo verde. 

Él había hechizado ya dos verdes, azules y dorados. 

Mientras pronunciaba sus nombres, los huevos habían empezado a romperse y los dragones comenzaron a salir zumbando. 

Se dirigió a los dos blancos, "Anezka. Asho". Se dirigio a uno plateado, "Ianos". 

Solo quedaba un rojo y el negro a la izquierda. Tocó suavemente el rojo, "Demon".

Y finalmente el negro, "Sethos". 

Finalmente todos los dragones estaban libres de sus huevos. 

Aithusa estaba felizmente rodeando a muchos de los dragones mientras dos de los dragones bebé, Ektor y Doros, se habían unido a Morgana y estaban felizmente acariciándole el pelo. 

Arthur estaba de pie, mirando con asombro cuando los últimos dragones, Sethos y Demon lo miraron antes de decidir que les gustaba y volaron para sentarse sobre sus hombros.

Merlín sonrió y Kilgharrah bajó la cabeza para que algunos de los dragones pudieran mirarlo a los ojos.

"Van a ser un problema" refutó.

Merlín reunió a todos los dragones y les dio las mismas instrucciones que les dio alguna vez a Kilgharrah y Aithusa.

"Manténgase fuera de la vista de los humanos a menos que yo les diga lo contrario. Coman solo animales salvajes en el bosque. Avísenme a mi o a uno de los otros dragones si llegan a tener un problema" Cuando terminó, les dijo que podían explorar.

Muchos volaron a excepción de los cuatro que se habían unido a los hermanos Pendragon. 

Kilgharrah se rió, "Parece que ustedes dos acaban de hacer unos amigos muy peligrosos. Cuídenlos, especialmente a Sethos"

Merlín chasqueó los dedos, "El color significa algo ¿no?"

El dragón más viejo lo miró, "Por supuesto que sí. Cuanto más poderoso sea el resultado del dragón en el color de la escala. Y solo los dragones con la antigua sangre real pueden tener escamas negras". Él se rió entre dientes, "Diviértete con eso". Luego voló seguido de Aithusa. 

Merlín estaba aturdido, "¿Sangre real? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Kilgharrah!" Suspiró antes de mirar a Arthur quien estaba rascándole la barbilla a Demon, Sethos estaba acurrucado en la cabeza del rey. "Realeza. Siempre tiene que haber nobles por aquí". 

Morgana sonrió, "¿Así que se quedan estos cuatro?" 

Merlín suspiró, "supongo".

Arthur sonrió, "Mientras no destruyan nada. Estoy bien con eso". 

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Por supuesto que sí. Mira, tienes dos pequeños dragones que podrían crecer y tomar el reino si quisieran. Pero te quieren, no sé por qué, eres un completo idiota". 

"Soy una persona muy agradable". Arthur se quejó.

"Por supuesto." Morgana y Merlín dijeron al mismo tiempo y los dragones chillaron de acuerdo.

"¡Oye!"


	16. Gracias por todo

***NOTA***  
Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.  
Autor original: low_key_13

******

"¿¡Cómo es posible que te vayas por un segundo y luego vuelvas con cuatro dragones bebé!?" exclamó Gwaine.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Magia". 

Elyan levantó sus manos, "¡Esa es tu respuesta para todo!" 

Cuando regresaron era tarde y oscuro pero los caballeros los habían esperado.

Arthur se encogió de hombros, "Viniendo de él es una respuesta bastante legítima". Dijo mientras rascaba la cabeza de Demon y los caballeros miraron que el pequeño dragón gorjeaba su aprobación. 

Percival frunció el ceño, "¿Son machos o hembras?"

Merlín miró a los cuatro dragones. "Demon y Doros son hembras. Sethos y Ektor son machos".

Los caballeros acariciaron cuidadosamente a los dragones que se alejaron de Morgana y Arthur para olisquearlos. Doros comenzó a piar mientras Mordred se rascaba las orejas mientras Ektor se posaba en la cabeza de Gwaine haciendo reír a Percival.

Morgana y Merlín observaron a los caballeros, a pesar de que anteriormente estaban  bajo la impresión de que los dragones eran malvados, jugaban con ellos como niños pequeños que juegan con gatitos o cachorros. 

Merlín miró a Morgana, "Entonces, ¿qué haremos cuando crezcan?"

Morgana frunció el ceño, "Eres el señor del dragón Merlín".

"Bueno, no creo que podamos incluir dragones completamente crecidos en Camelot".

Arthur oyó de lo que estaban hablando y se acercó, "No, no podemos. Pero no significa que no puedan estar cerca. Kilgharrah va a donde quiere y estoy seguro de que ellos también lo harán".

Morgana sonrió, "Aunque me imagino que siempre estarán cerca de Camelot".

Merlín se rió, "dudo que tengas problemas con los ejércitos atacando la capital de nuevo".

Arthur rodó los ojos, "¿Qué tan rápido crecen?"

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Muy rápido si tienen comida y pueden hacer ejercicio. Aithusa no, pero fue porque no la trataron bien de pequeña".

Morgana se estremeció. "Eso no volverá a suceder".

Arthur miró al dragón, "Siempre podemos hacer que la gente se acostumbre a tenerlos cerca. No es como si hicieran daño a nadie, así que puede ser una buena idea traerlos a la ciudad. Permitir que la gente los vea crecer. "

Merlín se apoyó contra la pared.

"Tendremos que llevarlos al bosque a cazar. Una vez que sean lo suficientemente grandes como para estar solos, podemos dejarlos ir solos".

Arthur sonrió, "No es un gran problema. No me importaría salir regularmente y estoy seguro de que los otros caballeros podrían ir tan bien en los días que yo no pueda".

Mordred y Gwaine inmediatamente levantaron la vista, "¡Estoy dentro!"

Los otros caballeros se rieron y también estuvieron de acuerdo. 

Merlín sonrió y susurró algo en la lengua del dragón. Cuando los otros le dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva, él explicó "Les dije que debían escuchar solo a las personas en esta habitación. Me imagino que sería más seguro de esta manera".

Finalmente, todos se separaron, los cuatro dragones iban con Merlín y Arturo a sus aposentos.

Merlín colocó unas mantas para que durmieran y pronto los cuatro dragones estaban durmiendo en un nido de mantas debajo de la ventana. Merlín frunció el ceño y se acercó para poner una mano sobre el vidrio y murmurar algo. 

Miró a Arthur, "Eso evitará que pase el frío".

Arthur asintió, "inteligente". Sonrió, "No sabía que tenías eso en ti, Merlín".

"Oh cállate, idiota. Vamos, es tarde y necesito hechizar tu ventana también". 

Él y Arthur fueron a la habitación del rey antes de que Merlín lo ayudara a prepararse para pasar la noche y pusiera el mismo sello en la delgada ventana de vidrio.

Cuando el rey se metió en la cama, puso más leña en el fuego. 

"¿Necesitas algo más señor?"

"No gracias...oye, ¿Merlín?" Arthur preguntó en voz baja.

"Oh no. Nunca me gusta esa voz. Suele ser seguida por algo estúpido". Merlín se acercó y se sentó en la cama junto a Arthur, mirando al rey.

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Qué quieres decir con estúpido?"

"Me refiero a una pregunta que tiene una respuesta obvia que simplemente no te gusta o no quieres aceptar".

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "Me preguntaba por qué todavía ocultas tu magia, o al menos no la utilizas en público".

Merlín parpadeó, "Hábito, supongo. No necesito hacerlo la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Por qué lo mencionaste?"

"Bueno, me acabo de dar cuenta de que el comerciante de antes fue la primera persona a quien realmente le dijiste". Dijo Arthur "Todos los demás han estado fuera de ese margen ya que se enteraron al igual que yo".

Merlín pensó por un momento antes de encontrarse con la mirada de Arthur, "No estoy buscando mi propio beneficio pasando sobre otros. Estoy conforme cómo me siento ahora y prefiero que solo lo sepan mis amigos. O al menos con respecto a saber cual es el alcance de mi magia".

Arthur asintió, "¿Entonces no es que no te sientas seguro?"

Merlín lo miró boquiabierto, "¡No! Estoy bastante seguro de que si tuvieras un problema con mi magia, ya habrías dicho algo al respecto".

Arthur asintió, "Eso es probablemente cierto". Extendió una mano para atrapar la muñeca Merlín, "¿Dirías algo si hiciera falta?"

Merlín asintió lentamente. "Bueno, sí." Dijo mientras se daba cuenta de lo que el rey estaba preguntando "Pero no he tenido a nadie que me haya hecho daño en la corte en algún momento, Arthur. Las cicatrices son viejas".

Arthur trazó la cicatriz en la muñeca de Merlín, "Todavía se ven dolorosas. No importa el tiempo que tengan".

Merlín sonrió, "Estoy bastante acostumbrado a ellas, solo porque tu no lo estés no significa que sean tan horribles como te parezcan a ti".

Arthur suspiró, asintió y soltó la muñeca de Merlín. "Descansa un poco. Tenemos un día ocupado mañana".

El criado se puso de pie, "Reuniones, yei ". Dijo sarcásticamente.

"Ah, y ¿Merlín?"

"¿Si señor?" Preguntó Merlín mientras se paraba en su puerta. 

El rey sonrió, "Necesitas descubrir cómo vamos a cuidar a los dragones".

Merlín gimió y asintió, "Si me despiertan por la mañana talves lo haga" Bostezó, se detuvo en la entrada y miró a Arthur, "Confío en ti Arthur". Dijo después de una pausa, "Nunca serás alguien a quien le tenga falta de confianza. Así que no te preocupes por eso".

Arthur miró al brujo por un momento, "Gracias, Merlín, por todo".

"Buenas noches, idiota".

"Buenas noches, Merlín".


	17. Cazeria

***NOTA***  
Esta historia no me pertenece, yo solo me encargue de su traduccion.  
Autor original: low_key_13

******

"Merlín, quédate quieto". Siseó Arthur . 

Merlín hizo una mueca pero no se movió para no romper más ramitas.Arthur se puso en posición y había tomado una flecha, listo para disparar. 

Demon se sentó sobre Merlín mientras los otros tres se sentaron en un árbol. Ella estaba contenta de mirar a Arthur mientras lentamente tiraba de la cuerda en la proa y apuntaba a un joven ciervo que estaba a varios metros de distancia.  
Merlín también miraba en silencio mientras el rey respiraba ligeramente y luego exhalaba, liberando la flecha al mismo tiempo. Alcanzó su objetivo sin falta.

Los pequeños dragones gorjearon y volaron hacia el ciervo caído. Ellos eran más grandes ahora.

Demon tenia que acurrucarse alrededor de Merlín, las garras delanteras en su hombro derecho, mientras que las posteriores agarraban su chaqueta cerca de sus caderas, se había dado cuenta de que muy pronto ya no podría sostenerla. 

Merlín y Arthur pusieron los ojos en blanco ante la visión de los dragones y Merlín les hizo un gesto para que volaran, "Vamos chicos. Vieron a Arthur cazar, ahora vayan a cazar ustedes mismos".

Cuando los dragones finalmente se marcharon, Arthur se rió, "Actúas como si fueran tus hijos". 

"Dudo mucho que cualquier padre humano que se respete a sí mismo les diga a sus hijos que salgan volando a un bosque en busca de comida". 

Regresaron cargando al ciervo hacia a sus caballos y esperaron a los dragones. 

"¿Merlín?" El rey dijo en voz baja mientras estaban sentados hombro con hombro contra un árbol. 

"¿Si señor?" Merlín preguntó.

El rey hizo una pausa por un momento antes de continuar, "Me preguntaba si querías un puesto en la corte". 

Merlín tosió y se atragantó antes de volverse hacia Arthur, "¿Qué?"

Arthur parecía convencido, "Es justo, ya haces más de lo que probablemente todos los demás en el castillo hacen. Así que me preguntaba si querías tener un puesto en la corte, en lugar de ser mi sirviente". 

Merlín consideró esto por un largo momento. Observó a Arturo, notando todas las pequeñas expresiones que el rey hacia cuando estaba nervioso o asustado.

Finalmente suspiró, "No."

Arthur pareció sorprendido, pero Merlín no perdió de vista la pequeña expresión de alivio en el rostro del rubio. 

"¿Estás seguro? ¿Por qué?" 

"Porque preferiría tener que tratar contigo todo el día a tener que ser uno de sus asesores o lo que sea que se supone que seria. Además me da más ventajas de las que podría pensar". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, confundido, "¿Cómo qué?"

"Puedo entrar a casi todos lados. Casi nadie me cuestiona y la gente generalmente me ignora porque siempre asumen que solo hago lo que me dices". Merlín respondió.

"¿Y eso es algo bueno?" Arthur preguntó. 

Merlín sonrió, "Es sinceramente gracioso lo estúpida que puede ser la gente a veces. Pero sí, Arthur. Estoy feliz de estar donde estoy ahora. Además, no sobrevivirías ni diez segundos sin mí. ¡No lo niegues!"

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando sobre Merlín". Arthur resopló. 

Merlín se rió, "Por favor. Sabes que tienes la respuesta que querías. Deja de quejarte". 

Arthur hizo una mueca y golpeó a Merlín con un hombro.

"Cállate, Merlín". 

Merlín gruñó algo por lo bajo y golpeó el brazo de Arthur.

"Deja de ser un idiota".

"¡No soy un idiota!" El rey se quejó. "Soy el rey."

"Asno real". Merlín comentó. 

Arthur rodó sus ojos, "Dices eso mucho".

"¡Porque lo eres!"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"¿Te conoces siquiera a ti mismo?"

"¡Soy buena persona!"

"Nunca dije que no lo fueras".

"Entonces, ¿por qué soy un asno?"

"¡Honestamente Arthur!" 

"Si yo fuera tan idiota, dudo que dejara que me llamaras por mi nombre". Arthur señaló. 

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "¡Nunca te importó realmente!" 

"¿Quién lo dice?" Arthur se rió.

Merlín hizo un gesto molesto, "Bueno, sabes que realmente no me agradaste cuando nos conocimos. Y para cuando lo hice, ya estaba acostumbrado a tu actitud Arthur".

"Exactamente. Y nunca me quejé".  
Arthur señaló, "Tú me llevas la contraria la mayoría del tiempo y yo suelo escucharte". 

"Solo después de que casi mueres". Merlín murmuró.

Arthur suspiró, "Está bien. A veces tengo un poco de mente cerrada, pero sí te escucho". Merlín se movió para poder mirar a Arthur, "A veces". Arthur hizo una mueca, "Está bien, está bien. Soy un poco asno". 

Merlín lo miró fijamente. Arthur miró hacia otro lado, poniéndose rojo, "¿Qué?" Merlín miró al rey, asombrado, "No puedo creer que escuché esas palabras salir de tu boca".

Arthur gimió, "Merlín". 

El brujo levantó sus manos, "No lo estoy arruinando".

"Mejor no." 

"Sin embargo, debes admitir que estarías perdido sin mí". Merlín señaló.

Arthur cerró los ojos y dejó que su cabeza tocara el tronco del árbol, "Sí, tienes razón, Merlín. Y lo sé". 

Merlín sonrió y se rió, "Bueno, al menos puedes admitir eso".

Se apoyó contra el árbol una vez más, "¿Qué les está tomando tanto tiempo?" Arthur se quejó. 

"Rey malcriado".

"¡Merlín!" 

\--- 

Lancelot corrió para alcanzar a Merlín cuando lo vio pero el brujo dobló una esquina y choco con alguien. Lo cual era inusual, el hechicero siempre era capaz de sentir a la gente ahora. La mayoría de las veces él sabría quién estaba a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia. Tropezarse con alguien en el pasillo fue extremadamente extraño.

"¿Merlín? ¿Está todo bien?" 

El hechicero había retrocedido unos pasos antes de recuperar el equilibrio y luego mirar a Lancelot aturdido.

"Lancelot ... Sí, todo está bien.Tengo muchas cosas en mi mente" 

"¿Tú y Arthur fueron con los dragones al bosque?" El caballero todavía estaba tratando de determinar si el joven estaba bien o no.

"Sí. Acabamos de regresar. Están arriba, en la torre vacía". Merlín asintió mientras hablaba.

Lancelot tomó al hechicero por ambos hombros. "Pareces distraído". 

Merlín negó con la cabeza, "No" menciono lentamente. 

"Solo estás demostrando mi punto, Merlín". Dijo Lancelot "No trates de mentirme, te conozco demasiado bien".

Merlín movió la cabeza buscando despejarse un poco y luego se concentró en Lancelot.

"Estoy bien Lance. Solo estoy un poco cansado".

Lance arqueó una ceja, "Merlín, nunca lo has estado a este nivel". 

Entonces Gwaine dobló por el mismo pasillo en el que se encontraban y casi choca con Merlín.

"¡Oh, hola! ¿Qué están haciendo los dos?" preguntó con curiosidad. 

Lancelot le hizo un gesto a Merlín, "Tratando de descubrir qué le pasa, pero él no dice nada". 

Gwaine frunció el ceño y luego comenzó a reír.

Tanto Merlín como Lance lo miraron fijamente. Gwaine los despidió con la mano, "Merlín está bien. Solo tiene mucho en mente. Si necesitas algo, Merlín, házmelo saber".

El agarró a Lance por los hombros y lo apartó, una vez que dejaron al hechicero muy atrás, Lance miró a Gwaine.

"¿Qué fue eso?"

"Bueno, ya ves", Gwaine se rió entre dientes, "Hace un tiempo me dí de narices con la idea de que Arthur le había tomado cariño a Merlín". 

Lancelot miró sin comprender al otro caballero antes de que las palabras de Gwaine tuvieran algún efecto.

"¿No querrás decir...?" 

Gwaine asintió, "Y creo que Merlín puede sentir lo mismo. Pero ambos están demasiado ciegos para verlo".

Lancelot lo pensó por un momento, "Por supuesto que no".

Gwaine se rió, "apuesto a que Merlin acaba de darse cuenta. Ya sabes lo desorientado que puede ser". 

Lancelot suspiró, "Desafortunadamente". 

Gwaine sonrió, "Ver esto va a ser genial".

"¿No deberíamos decir algo?" 

"¿Estás bromeando? Dile al rey o al brujo sobre que uno está enamorado del otro y te aseguro que al menos uno de ellos nos mataría, si no es que los dos". 

Ambos parecían considerar eso, "¿Así que esperamos?" menciono Lancelot cuando, al final del pasillo, Percival abrió una puerta y salió, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. 

"Mira y espera. Ese par caera pronto". Dijo Gwaine . 

Percival estaba lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para escuchar la última parte, "¿Cuánto crees tú que tarden en notarlo?"

"Mucho." Gwaine admitió.

"Un infierno de mucho". Lancelot estuvo de acuerdo. 

"¿A qué se refieren?" Percy preguntó.

Los otros dos intercambiaron una mirada entre ambos y respondieron al mismo tiempo.

"Nada."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora, sere directa y realmente lamento este pequeño inconveniente.  
> Como sabran yo me pongo en contacto con loa autores originales de las historias, les pido permiso para traducir y tambien les pido si me pueden facilitar los capitulos por medio de mi correo electronico, la autora original low_key_13 me manda los capitulos cada cierto tiempo y me apoya a la hora en que tengo un problema para interpretar alguna expresion o algo por el estilo, bueno volviendo al tema principal, el capitulo 17 es el ultimo que me ha mandado por cuestiones de tiempo, pero me ha asegurado que me enviara los otros en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.
> 
> Espero esto no les moleste, les prometo que en cuanto me mande los siguientes los traducire lo mas pronto que pueda.
> 
> Por otro lado a mi otra historia "The angry servant" esta apunto de terminar, lo cual significa que alfin tendre la oportunidad de traducir y publicar otras historias que estaban en espera.
> 
> Ademas les tengo buenas noticias, consegui el permiso de otros autores para traducir otras historias de otras paginas, estoy muy emocionada por eso.
> 
> Gracias por leer mis traducciones ❤❤❤


	18. Creando y manteniendo

Unas semanas más tarde, los dragones eran oficialmente demasiado grandes para la ciudadela. 

Merlín pasaba mucho tiempo libre fuera de Camelot, ya que él y los dragones habían encontrado una cueva en la que podían refugiarse. Arthur estaba bastante seguro de que no había ninguna cueva allí antes, pero no le preguntó a Merlín al respecto.

Un día, Arthur estaba entrenando a algunos de los caballeros más jóvenes cuando Merlín apareció después de haber estado cuidando de los dragones y se apoyó en una pared cercana para mirar. Arthur levantó una mano en señal de bienvenida y Merlín sonrió.

Los caballeros más jóvenes aún no tenían experiencia y no habían desarrollado los mismos reflejos rápidos que poseían los otros caballeros más experimentados. Muchos pertenecían a la clase noble, y sus familias los enviaron para servir a los Pendragon, mientras que otros eran gente perteneciente al pueblo.

Arthur hizo que un hombre se adelantara y lo atacó, desarmándolo rápidamente antes de darle una sugerencia. Luego hizo un gesto al hombre para que levantara su espada y diera un nuevo duelo. Parecía que no podía entenderlo. Arthur frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza después de la quinta vez.

"Algo no está bien" murmuró.

"Es zurdo Arthur. Le estás enseñando con la mano derecha". Dijo Merlín "La forma en que mueves los pies y las manos es muy diferente de cómo lo haría".

Arthur miró a Merlín, "¿Alguna sugerencia entonces, Merlín?" El rey preguntó.

"Demuéstralo lentamente". Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Te estás moviendo demasiado rápido que no puede cambiar todo a una forma zurda".

El caballero asintió tímidamente. "Él está en lo correcto, mi Señor".

Arthur asintió, "Usualmente lo está". Gruñó.

Merlín se rio, "¡Lo admitiste!"

"Cállate, Merlín". Dijo Arthur "O te daré una espada y veré que tan bien que lo haces".

Merlín resopló. "Estaré aquí. Tengo una carta para ti. No dice de quién es".

Arthur asintió con la cabeza antes de mostrar lentamente los movimientos al hombre y luego le pidió que lo repitiera sin ningún compromiso. Dio un último consejo y luego lo hizo repetir nuevamente antes de asentir.   
"Ahora intenta usarlo en combate". Levantó su espada antes de lanzarse.

El hombre no era un mal espadachín y con la poca instrucción que Arthur le había dado fue capaz de combatir la mayor parte de lo que Arthur le arrojó. Finalmente terminó siendo derribado al piso, pero le llevó mucho más tiempo y logró usar el movimiento que Arthur le había enseñado.

El rey lo ayudó, "Mucho mejor. Sigue trabajando en tu pie". Hizo un gesto a Merlín para que se acercara y el sirviente le entregó un grueso sobre sellado con cera azul.

"Esto apareció en tu escritorio antes mientras limpiaba". Merlín explicó.

"¿Magia?" Arthur frunció el ceño.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "No, un cuervo... ¡Por supuesto que es magia!, no creo que un pájaro invisible dejara caer una carta en tu escritorio después de entrar por la ventana cerrada"

"Cállate, Merlín". Arthur rompió el sello y lo abrió, sacando una carta de dos páginas y un mapa. Arthur escaneó el mensaje antes de dárselo a Merlín, "Parece que alguien quiere encontrarse con nosotros. Específicamente contigo".

Los aprendices observaron a ambos con confusión.

"¿Por qué alguien querría conocer a Merlín?" Preguntó uno de ellos con curiosidad.

Todos los jóvenes caballeros conocían a Merlín. El criado siempre andaba por ahí, ya fuera para ayudar a Arthur, a Gaius o a alguno de los caballeros, no era raro que hablara con ellos. Pero ninguno sabía de su magia.

Merlín se mordió el labio mientras leía la carta, "Ya veo. No me conocen directamente".

"Pero sabían que te conocía". Arthur asintió y tocó el pequeño mapa donde se había dibujado un círculo. "Quieren vernos en el Valle de los Reyes Caídos".

Merlín gimió, "Odio ir allí. Siempre nos metimos en problemas cuando íbamos a ese lugar".

"Mi señor, ¿está todo bien?" preguntó otro caballero, escuchar que su rey podría estar yendo a un lugar donde casi había muerto antes no era tranquilizador.

Arthur miró a los caballeros, "Oh, todo está bien. Parece que algún hechicero quiere conocernos a los dos".

"¿Solos? ¿Al valle de los reyes caídos?" Un caballero preguntó con incredulidad. "No van a ir, ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que iremos". Arthur dijo riendo, "Además no necesariamente vamos solos".

Merlín sonrió, "Esos dragones son un dolor de cabeza". 

Los caballeros se miraron el uno al otro, "¿Y si pasa algo y los dragones no pueden ayudar?"

Merlín miró a Arthur, "Somos más que capaces de cuidar de nosotros mismos".

"¿Contra un hechicero?"

Arthur miró a Merlín para obtener su aprobación antes de decir lo que tenia pensado.

"Merlín es un hechicero". Todos los caballeros parecían aturdidos.

"¡¿Es en serio?!" preguntó el más joven de los aprendices.

"Es en serio." Merlín asintió solemnemente. Arthur se rio de la expresión en la cara del joven caballero. "De todos modos, estaremos bien. Siempre lo estamos".

"Corrección. Siempre estás bien porque te empujo fuera del camino". Merlín resopló.

"¡Tú también sales bien parado!"

"A veces. Otras veces recibo lo que se suponía que estaba dirigido hacia a ti".

"¡Merlín!" Arthur levantó las manos, "Si supieras cómo usar una espada como una persona normal, entonces podrías bloquear ese tipo de cosas con ella".

"Soy perfectamente capaz de usar una espada Arthur".

"¿De verdad?"

"Y el rey idiota está ciego una vez más y se niega a apreciar las capacidades de su criado". El brujo gruñó. "¿Acaso te debo recordar acaso cómo pude ocultar mi magia por tanto tiempo?".

"Bueno, si tanto presumes, veámoslo entonces". El rey desencajo su espada del suelo.

Merlín tomó una espada de los caballeros.

Para la sorpresa de Arthur, Merlín no perdió el tiempo antes de atacar, con la espada volando hacia el pecho de Arthur, que estaba cubierto por su peto. Arthur paró en estado de shock y de pronto se enfrascaron en una lucha a gran escala. Ambas usaban espadas chocaban entre ella, eran espada de combate, afortunadamente a Arthur lo frenaba la armadura que llevaba, mientras que Merlín tenía que tener cuidado de no dejar que el rey lo golpeara. La pelea terminó cuando el rey logró adelantarse lo suficiente como para hacer que Merlín perdiera el equilibrio antes de agarrarlo por la cintura y sostener la espada contra su cuello.

Los caballeros observaron con atónito asombro cómo Merlín soltaba la espada y Arthur lo dejaba ir.

"¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así Merlín?" preguntó el rey.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Hmm. Literalmente veo a los mejores caballeros del reino todos los días en las practicas. A diferencia de ti, presto atención".

"¿Lo aprendiste al observar?"

"¿Cuántas personas crees que han intentado quitarme la cabeza?"

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras los caballeros observaban. Finalmente, Leon, que había entrado en el patio, se acercó.

"¿Ahora de qué están discutiendo?" Preguntó.

"Merlín y el Rey se batieron en duelo y Merlín era realmente bueno. Y Arthur estaba tratando de descubrir dónde Merlín aprendió a luchar con una espada".

"Él nos mira pelear todos los días". Leon dijo. "Eso debería ser obvio".

"¡Exactamente!" dijo Merlín "Gracias Leon".

"¡Vamos! ¡No puedes aprender todo con solo mirar!" Arthur se quejó.  
"¡Claro que puedo!" Merlín resopló.

León suspiró, "Mira, Arthur, vine a cubrirte. Ve a discutir a otro lado".

"Está bien" El rey se enfurruñó antes de arrastrar a Merlín con él hacia el castillo.

+++

"Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?" preguntó Merlín.

Arthur terminó de escribir algo en un papel, "En dos días".

"¿Quieres que prepare algo más que ropa y comida?" El criado cuestionó.

"No." Arthur terminó y apiló los papeles en su escritorio. "¿Vas a cenar conmigo esta noche?"

Merlín miró al rey, "Claro. Si eso está bien".

"¿Cuándo no lo ha sido?" Arthur se pensó en voz alta.

"No lo sé, dímelo tu". El brujo respondió sobresaltando al rey al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta.

Arthur miró la carta para leer la línea que le llamó la atención.

Tú y Emrys son la clave para crear y mantener a Albion. Tus descendientes formarán la historia después de que hagas tu parte.

Albion estaba en proceso. Arthur estaba trabajando constantemente en acuerdos para que paz perdurara. Merlín estaba constantemente a su lado ayudándolo.

Entonces, ¿qué más tenían que hacer para cumplir su destino?


	19. Futuro

Los dragones no se quedaron con ellos. Arthur y Merlín de vez en cuando veían a Sethos y Demon volando sobre la cabeza, pero eso era todo. Los otros probablemente todavía estaban en Camelot.

"¿Has oído hablar de esta persona antes?" preguntó Arthur .

Merlín negó con la cabeza, "No lo creo, pero es por lo visto él si de mí".

La carta había sido dirigida a Arthur a pesar de que estaba solicitando una audiencia tanto con él como con Merlín. 

Bueno, Emrys para ser preciso. 

El hombre, Quinn, quería hablar sobre magia en Camelot. Y mencionó que tenía algo en lo que Merlín podría estar interesado.

Fue un viaje de un solo día al valle, así que tenían una noche de descanso antes de ir a hablar con el hombre. Algo en la carta había puesto nervioso a Arthur, aunque no estaba muy seguro de qué. Merlín no parecía preocupado y Arthur lo sabía, ya que Merlín solía preocuparse por todo, pero en esta ocasión no parecía estarlo en absoluto, se sentía un poco tonto, no debería preocuparse si el hechicero no lo hacía.

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás del horizonte, establecieron el campamento y Merlín usó la magia para despejar la pequeña nieve en el área y creó una barrera para mantener alejados tanto a los intrusos como al frío. Luego comenzó hacer la cena. El cómo Merlín siempre lograba tener los ingredientes preparados para la comida estaba más allá de Arthur, pero de nuevo ese era su trabajo ¿no?.

Mientras Merlín cocinaba Arthur instaló la sencilla tienda que trajeron. Era más o menos una tela sobre un marco simple para mantener el viento afuera. Arthur se sentó cuando terminó y esperó a que Merlín terminara en silencio, mirando el fuego.

Aparentemente, se adormiló un poco porque se despertó con un salto cuando Merlín chasqueó los dedos frente a la cara del rey.

"Arthur, ya está la comida". Dijo el hechicero y se sentó junto al rubio mientras le entregaba un plato con lo que parecía una papa asada y algo de carne.

Arthur señaló la patata, "¿Desde cuándo traemos papas?"

Merlín resopló "Desde que decidí que eran mucho más simples de llevar que todos los suministros de sopa".

Arthur rodó los ojos, "¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes?"

"Porque antes simplemente tomaba lo que la cocina me daba". Merlín refunfuñó "Pero me cansé de la sopa todo el tiempo. Así que tal vez fui a la cocina y tomé lo que pensé que sería más fácil". Le dio al rey una cuchara, "Come".

Los dos comieron en un cómodo silencio durante un rato antes de que Arthur finalmente hablara, "Has estado más cómodo revelando tu magia a otros últimamente".

Merlín asintió lentamente, "Es solo que... No es como si quisiera presumir al respecto, solo que me gustaria decir que puedo hacerlo y ademas no me sentiría cómodo si digiera cuanto poder tengo. Nunca me he visto a mí mismo como un gran brujo, y esa es una de las razones por las que normalmente no me siento capaz de referirme a mí mismo como Emrys ".

Arthur se movió contra el árbol, "Bueno, supongo que es una mejora. No creo que los caballeros tuvieran mucho qué pensar de ti ayer".

Merlín se movió incómodo, "Realmente no había tenido la intención de que eso sucediera".

Arthur golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza de su sirviente, "Está bien. Pienso que probablemente entienden un poco mejor por qué siempre haces cosas con los caballeros de la mesa redonda".

Merlín miró a Arthur, "Bueno, uno: son mis amigos y dos: es mi trabajo".

"Cierto, aunque ambos sabemos que el segundo no es realmente una obligación. Si no nos quisieras, no te hubieras quedado en Camelot". Arthur sonrió, estaba seguro de que estaba en lo correcto en este caso. Merlín no lo hubiera aguantado por tanto tiempo si no consideraba al rey como su amigo.

"Cierto." Merlín dijo y miró hacia las estrellas, "Deberíamos dormir un poco".

"Soy el rey Merlín, no tienes que decirme qué hacer".

"Siempre tengo." Merlín murmuró y movió una mano hacia el fuego haciendo que se apagara, "No voy cambiar de opinión. Ve a dormir".  
El rey puso los ojos en blanco, pero asintió con la cabeza y ambos se levantaron para ir a la carpa donde Arthur había puesto los sacos de dormir. 

Merlín invocó una luz antes de ayudar a Arthur a salir de su armadura con rápidos dedos practicados, "Honestamente, uno pensaría que ya deberías hacer esto tú mismo". Le dijo al rey mientras levantaba el último sobre su cabeza.

Arthur le dio un golpe al criado antes de acomodarse en la cama mientras Merlín colocaba la cota de malla y la armadura restantes encima de sus bolsas. Apagó la luz antes de meterse en su propio saco de dormir junto al rey.

"¿Merlín?"

"¿Sí, Arthur?"

"¿Estás seguro de que nada puede atravesar esa barrera?"

"Casi. Y si algo lo hace, lo sabré".

"Eso no es exactamente tranquilizador". Arthur bromeó.

Fue el turno de Merlín de golpear al rey, por lo que lo hizo cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo. 

"Solo ve a dormir Arthur, estaremos bien. De todos modos al menos no nos  estamos congelando como lo hacemos normalmente en esta época del año".

"Supongo que tienes razón”. Arthur admitió, "Buenas noches Merlín".

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco mientras daba media vuelta y le daba la espalda al rey. 

"Buenas noches, imbécil". Murmuró cariñosamente lo suficiente para que Arthur lo oyera.

El rey realmente no sabia lo que tenía.

***

Merlín se despertó lentamente cuando hubo un ruido de un animal en el exterior. Eso fue lo primero que notó.

Lo segundo era que no podía moverse, con su mente adormecida, no lograba entender por qué.

Y luego, la tercera cosa que noto fue el hecho de que podía sentir a alguien respirando suavemente contra su nuca. 

Maldición Arthur.

Esto se estaba volviendo costumbre y estaba seguro de que no le agradaría al rey. O al menos, eso es lo que Merlín pensó.

Merlín frunció el ceño, a diferencia de antes, esto no era solo un brazo colgado de su cintura.   
Arthur lo tenia abrazado contra su pecho y lo apretaba con fuerza. 

Merlín suspiró suavemente cuando sintió la respiración del rey dormido contra su cuello. Iba a arrepentirse de esto más tarde pero aun asi decidió volver a dormirse y esperar que por la mañana el rey se hubiera movido, o al menos le hubiera dado espacio para moverse.

***

Y no se movió.

Cuando llegó la mañana, Arthur fue el primero en despertarse. El sol se había filtrado a través de la tela de la tienda y dado directamente en sus ojos. Frunció el ceño, extrañado.   
Merlín normalmente se habría despertado tambien. Sus ojos se movieron ligeramente y trato levantarse pero algo lo detuvo, al buscar la razón se dio cuenta de por qué. 

Merlín todavía estaba dormido. Con su rostro contra la clavícula del rey, las cejas fruncidas mientras sus ojos se movían en un sueño, las pestañas haciéndole cosquillas en la piel a Arthur. Parecía enojado.

Cómo habían terminado asi estaba más allá de él. Estaban acostados en el medio de la carpa sobre los dos rollos de la cama y Arthur tenía ambos brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de Merlín mientras las manos de Merlín estaban acurrucadas sobre el pecho de Arthur, cerca de su cara.

Necesitaban levantarse, así que Arthur soltó suavemente a Merlín antes de sacudirlo mientras se alejaba, en ese instante parecía como si nunca hubiera sucedido tal situación. Sin embargo, si algo asi había ocurrido antes,  Merlín probablemente ya lo sabía.

Merlín se despertó con un sobresalto y golpeó con la cabeza contra Arthur, causando que ambos gimieran de dolor y se apartaran unos de otros, acariciando manchas rojas en sus frentes.

"¡Merlín!" Dijo Arthur con los dientes apretados, estuvo a punto de seguir pero luego vio la expresión en la cara del brujo y se detuvo. "¿Merlín? ¿Qué pasa?"

Nunca antes había visto a Merlín así, parecía... aterrado. Mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano, otra se aferraba a su garganta en un aparente pánico.

Arthur se deslizó y tomó a Merlín por ambos hombros, "Oye". Trató de calmar a su amigo, pero Merlín parecía en estado de shock y no pronunciaba palabra alguna . Arthur jaló al brujo contra él una vez más, sosteniendo la rígida figura del hombre más pequeño en su regazo en un intento por calmarlo.

Merlín no respondió durante varios minutos, pero finalmente Arthur lo sintió relajándose lentamente contra él y sus manos cayeron donde el brazo de Arthur lo sujetaba por la cintura. Si bien Merlín podía ser igual de alto que él, Arthur lo superaba en complexión y fue fácil notarlo cuando el brujo se desplomaba sobre el pecho de Arthur apoyando su espalda contra el rey.

"¿Merlín?" le susurró al oído de su amigo suavemente, no queriendo asustarlo.

"Estoy bien." Merlín dijo en voz baja. 

Arthur no lo soltó, "¿Qué pasó Merlín?"

El brujo tragó saliva, "¿Te dije que podía vislumbrar el futuro?" Arthur asintió con la cabeza en el cuello de Merlín, mirando alrededor de su cara.  
"Vi una guerra". Merlín dijo en voz baja "No creo que sea pronto, ni siquiera estoy seguro de por qué lo vi. Parece demasiado lejano en el futuro como para estar en tu vida".

"¿Qué viste?" Arthur preguntó en voz baja. Merlín se estremeció y Arthur fue rápido para tranquilizarlo, "No tienes que hablar sobre eso si no quieres".

Merlín negó con la cabeza y pareció inclinarse más hacia Arthur, si fuera posible. Arthur nunca antes había visto a Merlín así y eso lo asustaba.

"Había personas, muchas personas encarceladas. Poco o nada de comida, torturados, experimentados con magia, asesinados por nada. Más lucha. Criaturas mágicas y humanos por igual". Él metió la cabeza en sí mismo como si tratara de acurrucarse, "Me vi a mí también".

El agarre de Arthur sobre Merlín se tensó, "¿Qué estabas haciendo?"

Merlín tragó saliva, "Era asesinado". Susurró. Se estremeció ante el recuerdo y Arthur apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Merlín.

"Estás bien, Merlín". Él murmuró en voz baja "Estás a salvo aquí". Se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás ligeramente mientras abrazó al brujo.

Merlín asintió con la cabeza y se quedaron así por un tiempo hasta que Merlín finalmente pareció recuperar la compostura. 

"Gracias, Arthur”. Dijo mientras comenzaba a incorporarse y el Rey a regañadientes lo dejó ir. "Nos prepararé algo de desayuno y luego nos iremos”. Dijo sonriendo levemente al rey para mostrarle que estaba bien. Arthur asintió, pero no estaba convencido.

Merlín tendía a hacer a un lado sus propios problemas y luego se metía en problemas. Hablarían de esto más tarde, después de que Merlín tuviera tiempo para pensar.


	20. El rey de la leyenda

"Y aquí estamos." Arthur anunció y Merlín levantó la vista.

"En medio de la nada". Comentó.   
Arthur rodó sus ojos, "Esto está en ninguna parte". 

"Entonces estamos bastante cerca".

Merlín gruñó. "Entonces, ¿dónde está este tipo? ¿Quinn?" ladeó la cabeza, "No hay nadie alrededor". 

"Bueno, sí dijo que nos veriamos en la tarde, estamos un poco temprano". Arthur señaló cuando desmontó su caballo y ató las riendas a un árbol cercano.   
"Mientras esperamos, ¿podemos almorzar?" 

Merlín resopló, pero bajó de su caballo también y lo ató antes de comenzar a cocinar. 

Arthur vio como Merlín trabajaba. "¿Merlín?"

"¿Ahora qué?" El hechicero dijo en broma.

"¿Cuántas veces habría muerto si no vinieras conmigo en mis misiones?" preguntó el rubio.

"Arthur, no hubieras durado un solo día sin mí". Respondió secamente "Eso no impide que lo intentes, pero es la verdad".

Arthur resopló ante el comentario, "Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo cuidarme, Merlín". Refunfuñó mirando al brujo que sacaba comida y pequeños cuencos de metal de su bolsa. Lo siguiente que supo fue que no era capaz de tocar el suelo o hacer otra cosa que no fuera mover el cuello. Al buscar la razón encontró a Merlín mirándolo por encima del hombro con una pequeña chispa de travesura en sus ojos dorados y eso lo hizo temblar. 

"Merlín." Dijo severamente, tratando de mantener la compostura, pero el hechicero solo sonrió.

"Y dime, mi Señor, ¿cómo saldrías de esta situación exactamente?"   
Arthur miró al suelo, luego a Merlín, luego al cielo. Luego, volviendo a Merlín.

"Está bien, pero en mi experiencia, la mayoría de los hechiceros no pueden hacer esto".

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Sin embargo, la mayoría de los que intentaron matarte fueron capaces de tratarte como una muñeca de trapo".

"Eso fue solo Morgana y Morgouse y... bien, entiendo tu punto. Pero siempre estuve bien". 

Merlín frunció el ceño y Arthur sintió que la magia se movía a su alrededor, haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y haciendo que respirara bruscamente.

"Eso fue porque siempre estuve allí, idiota". 

Merlín se dio la vuelta completamente para poder ver a Arthur, sus ojos todavía brillaban dorados. Arthur intentó cambiar su peso, pero descubrió que estaba prácticamente atrapado en la posición de las piernas cruzadas en la que había estado cuando comenzó la conversación.

"¿Qué tal estás allí, Arthur?" Merlín preguntó mientras veía a Arthur tratar de moverse. El rey frunció el ceño ante el hechicero a medias. 

"¿Me vas a dejar bajo este hechizo?"  
Merlín miró uno de los platos que había preparado, completo con pan, cecina seca, manzanas y ensalada, y le dio un mordisco al pan. 

"Depende". Dijo descaradamente. 

Arthur gimió y dejó de intentar moverse, prefirió evitar quedarse sin fuerzas.

"Merlín."

"¿Sí, Arthur?" Merlín bromeó, soltando una pequeña carcajada al ver que el rey se daba por vencido. 

Arthur lo miró largamente antes de suspirar, "Está bien, está bien. Lo admito. No duraría ni un día. Ahora, ¿podrías por favor liberarme?" 

Merlín sonrió y de repente Arthur pudo moverse y se encontró siendo colocado suavemente sobre sus pies.

"¿Fue tan difícil?" preguntó Merlín mientras le entregaba al rey el otro plato. Arthur golpeó la cabeza de Merlín mientras se sentaba al lado de su amigo.

"Imbécil". 

"¡Oye! ¡Esa es mi palabra!" protestó Merlín y le dio un codazo al rubio. 

Arthur solo puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a comer, "Necesitas traer esta comida todo el tiempo" Dijo después de pasar la comida "Es mucho mejor que lo que normalmente tenemos en los viajes". 

"¿Alguien te ha dicho alguna vez que eres un consentido?" cuestionó Merlín mientras veía comer al rey. 

Arthur levantó la vista de su comida, "Creo que recuerdo a cierto hechicero diciéndome eso en alguna ocasión".

Merlín suspiró, "Honestamente Arthur, ¿alguna vez se te ha ocurrido aprender a prepararte comida por ti mismo?" 

El rey frunció el ceño, "Sí en realidad. Nunca tuve la oportunidad". Se encogió de hombros, "Mi padre me mantuvo ocupado cuando era rey y ahora me las arreglo para mantenerme ocupado con una cosa u otra". 

Merlín consideró esto "Si fueras alguien más, ahora estarías muerto". Le dijo al rey. "Eres una de las pocas personas que realmente tienen el lujo de no saber cocinar porque no es necesario".

"Bueno, a menudo me resulta molesto". Arthur gruñó "Me hace tener que confiar en los demás más de lo necesario".

Merlín resopló, "Siento tener que explotar tu burbuja pero estás un poco atrapado conmigo".

Arthur frunció el ceño, "No estaba hablando de ti. No me importa depender de ti, te conozco desde hace años. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en ti. Pero tener que depender de personas que no conozco, por algo tan simple. Eso..." Se detuvo y guardo silencio.

Merlín se rio en voz baja," Te hace sentir vulnerable". Arthur parpadeó hacia Merlín y el hechicero continuó "Has sido educado para no mostrar ninguna debilidad. Pedir ayuda a otros nunca ha sido realmente tu fuerte y como rey rara vez dejas que tu gente vea cuando estás molesto o enojado o cualquier otra cosa que no sea su rey responsable. Sin embargo, cuando estás con gente en la que realmente confías te vuelves más propenso a mostrar incertidumbre o duda". 

Arthur miró a Merlín, "Creo que realmente no debería sorprenderme que te des cuenta de todo eso".

Merlín se echó a reír, "¿Sabes cuántas veces te he seguido desde la sala del trono hasta tu habitación y que eres como dos personas diferentes? A veces era inquietante que de la nada pasarás de ser estoico y tranquilo a estar en conflicto, o molesto por algo".

Arthur pensó en esto, "Supongo que probablemente lo veas más que nadie".

Merlín se acostó en el suelo, "¿No estás contento de que sea yo y no alguien más?" pregunto en broma. 

Arthur asintió, "No tienes idea".

Merlín miró al rey sorprendido, donde estaba sentado junto a su cabeza, "Es bueno saber que a veces me aprecias". Pinchó. 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Cállate Merlín". 

El brujo sonrió y cerró los ojos, "Claro"

••• 

Arthur vio como Merlín se quedaba dormido junto a él en el suelo, desde que Merlín había despertado de la pesadilla con esa premonición parecía cansado.

Ahora el brujo aparentemente estaba durmiendo profundamente y se había recostado contra al rey. Arthur tomo su bolso para poder apoyarse contra el y suavemente pasó los dedos por el cabello de Merlín.

Estaba preocupado por él. 

La reacción que había tenido del sueño anterior pareció estremecerlos a los dos, a pesar de que Merlín pareció inquietarse más. Eso estaba claro por la forma en que Merlín accidentalmente había dejado caer las cosas, o por cómo se había encogido cuando algo lo había sobresaltado.

El rey lo observó mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de Merlín, por una vez consiguiendo un poco de paz y silencio para sí mismo. En unas horas más tarde y Merlín tendría que despertarse y hablar sobre el futuro de la magia con algún extraño. A Arthur le hubiera gustado que esto ya hubiera terminado.

°°°

Merlín se despertó con la sensación de que algo le rozaba suavemente el cabello y abrió violentamente sus ojos para ver a Arthur sentado a su lado mirando hacia algo que no podía ver. Merlín respiró hondo y Arthur lo miró haciendo que los dedos se pasaran por su cabello para detenerse. 

"Oye." dijo Arthur "¿Te sientes mejor?"

"¿Quién dice que me sentía mal para empezar?" Merlín protestó cuando se sentó. La mano de Arthur cayó a su lado.

"Vamos Merlín, puedo decir cuándo estás molesto".

Merlín le dio un codazo al rey, "Estoy bien. Deja de preocuparte, ese es mi trabajo".

"Soy el rey Merlín, estoy bastante seguro de que eso es mi trabajo también". 

"¿Tú? ¿Preocupándote y pensando? Eso es una mala combinación". Merlín dijo sonriendo.

Arthur dio un bufido indignado, "¡Merlín!"

El hechicero sonrió y levantó la vista, "¿No ha pasado mucho tiempo?".

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "Estaba pensando en despertarte". 

Merlín miró alrededor, "Hay alguien cerca. Bueno, en el área, a media hora de distancia como máximo".

"¿Cómo puedes saberlo?" preguntó Arthur.

Nunca antes se había preguntado exactamente cómo Merlín era capaz de sentir y localizar a la gente.

Merlín frunció el ceño, "Todo deja su huella en el área que los rodea. Incluyendo la magia, supongo que puedo sentir el cambio en la magia si hay una persona alrededor. Cuando percibo personas específicas, es diferente. Es como si tuvieran la suya propia... Quiero decir es como si tuvieran sonido en particular, pero no está bien. Es como un sentimiento pero no físico. Solo funciona con personas que conozco".

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Entonces primero todos tienen su propio olor y ahora un sonido?"

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Sí. Es raro, lo sé. Realmente no sé cómo describirlo". 

Oyeron un pequeño rugido en lo alto y Sethos y Demon los bombardearon. Arthur y Merlín se tiraron hacia atrás cuando los dragones aterrizaron justo donde habían estado un momento antes. Los caballos relincharon con pánico por la repentina llegada de los grandes reptiles. Merlín murmuró algo en el lenguaje del dragón y ambos dragones inclinaron sus cabezas culpables.

"Lo siento." dijo Sethos, que de todos los dragones había adquirido la habilidad de hablar lo más temprano posible y rápidamente se había familiarizado con el lenguaje humano. "Demon y yo nos quedamos dormidos y ella se asustó porque no sabía a dónde ibas".

Arthur rodó los ojos. Nunca se acostumbraría a los dragones hablando, pero sus personalidades eran divertidísimas. Demon era una reina del drama. Ella los tomaba muy en serio y no les gustaba cuando no sabía dónde estaban. Sethos, por otro lado, era despreocupado y tendía a arrastrarla en escapadas aleatorias. Era inteligente y, obviamente, el líder de todos los dragones, mandándolos como si fueran pequeños hermanos. Él también fue el más grande. Todos los dragones eran más grandes que los ponies, pero Sethos estaba más cerca del tamaño de un caballo. 

"Al menos trata de no aplastarnos la próxima vez". Les dijo el rey a los dragones "Tal vez si volaran un poco más despacio podrían aterrizar con mayor precisión".

Ambos dragones se enfurruñaron. 

Merlín suspiró, "¿Qué han estado haciendo ustedes dos?" Preguntó y el dragón rojo habló.

"Sethos pensó que sería divertido volar y obtener una lugar donde descansar. Y luego encontramos una cueva fría y nos quedamos dormidos después de comprobarlo. Y solo nos despertamos hace media hora " Su voz era suave y elegante, aunque tenía rastros de un tono juguetón.

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Huesos flojos". Él sonrió burlón después de dirigir su mirada a Arthur, "Eres una mala influencia". 

El rey puso los ojos en blanco, "Tú eres el Señor del Dragón".

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos en el área?" Preguntó. 

Merlín asintió, "Pero mantente fuera de la vista. Quinn debería estar aquí en cualquier momento". 

Demon bajó la cabeza, "Estaremos allí si nos necesitas". Y luego despegó seguido rápidamente por Sethos. 

Merlín y Arthur se miraron antes de reír, "Esos dos se meterán en problemas tarde o temprano". Dijo Arthur. 

Merlín asintió, "Aunque son bastante listos". Señaló antes de susurrar algo en la lengua mágica para hacer que los dragones desaparezcan. 

Arthur asintió, pero se puso rígido cuando la cabeza de Merlín se sacudió y sus ojos se movieron hacia el borde del pequeño claro, "Está cerca". 

Arthur miró su espada junto a él he intento tomarla pero la mano de Merlín sobre su hombro le impidió alcanzarla.

"Estaremos bien." Merlín intento calmarse mientras se ponía de pie y le tendia una mano para ayudar al rey a levantarse. Mientras lo hacía, un hombre a caballo apareció por el camino que tenían delante y se dirigió hacia ellos. Cuando los vio, levantó una mano a modo de saludo y aminoró la marcha de su caballo antes de desmontar y amarrarlo a varios pies de distancia. 

Cuando el hombre se acercó a Merlín, este parpadeó sorprendido, "¡Te recuerdo!" Dijo el de pelo oscuro. 

El hombre lo miró fijamente, "¡¿Tu eres Emrys?!"

"Y tú no eres un borracho". Merlín respondió. 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Estoy perdido. ¿Quién es?"

"Este es Quinn a quien conocimos hace mucho tiempo. Antes, cuando eras un príncipe. Aunque te emborrachaste mucho, dudo que realmente recuerdes haberlo conocido".

Arthur se encogió de hombros, "No recuerdo".

Quinn miró hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre ellos, "¡¿Tenias magia y él sabía?!" 

Merlín negó con la cabeza, "No. Solo se enteró hace menos de un año. Antes de que su padre muriera, mucho después de que nos conocimos".

"¿Es por eso que levantó la prohibición de la magia?" 

Arthur rodó sus ojos, "Estoy justo aquí, ¿sabes? Y fue parte de la razón, sí. Conozco a Merlín desde hace demasiado tiempo como para creer que la magia lo haría malvado, lo que significa que las ideas de mi padre se basaron básicamente en nada." 

Quinn asintió lentamente, "Bien. Supongo que tiene sentido. ¿Pero estás al tanto de la fuerza que se está formando para invadir Camelot?"

"¡¿Qué?!" Tanto Merlín como Arthur dijeron en estado de shock. 

Quinn levantó una mano, "No te preocupes, su ataque no es cercano todavía. Sin embargo, con la magia extendiéndose una vez más, ¿cómo vas a alistarte contra tantos usuarios de magia?" Les hizo un gesto para que se sentaran. "Tus caballeros son los mejores en la tierra, pero casi ninguno conoce la magia ni lo suficiente como para enfrentarse a personas que tienen incluso una pequeña cantidad de magia y habilidad con una espada". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Este enemigo del que hablas, ¿qué es lo que buscan?" 

"Tu trono". dijo Quinn "Tú poder. Tu pueblo. Camelot tiene lo que ningún otro reino hace, la magia en abundancia y un pueblo que no renunciará. Tú tienes eso". Él sonrió, "En realidad, esto me resulta bastante irónico. Cuando te conocí, pensé que eras como cualquier otro Noble que había conocido. Arrogante y fuera de contacto con todos". 

Arthur suspiró, "Esa parece ser la primera impresión general".

"¿Sabes que fue lo que cambió mi mente?" le preguntó viéndolo a los ojos. 

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

Quinn señaló a Merlín. "Él lo hizo. Tú probablemente no lo recuerdas, pero te emborrachaste por completo. No sé lo que pasó, pero estabas molesto por algo. Cualquier otro sirviente se habría escabullido y te hubiera dejado a tu suerte. Pero este tipo te estaba aguantando, y estaba totalmente sobrio, lo que significa que él solo había estado cuidando de ti toda esa noche. Cuando le pregunté, y admito que estaba un poco curioso en ese momento, ¿por qué le importaba tanto un príncipe podrido y malcriado? me dijo algo que honestamente me confundió en ese momento: "Porque este podrido príncipe malcriado va a crecer hasta convertirse en el mejor rey que esta tierra haya conocido." No sabía qué pensar de eso". 

Arthur miró a Merlín que miraba hacia la distancia como si lo recordara por sí mismo. 

Quinn hizo una pausa para tomar aire antes de continuar, "Como alguien con magia, que había aprendido con el único propósito de cultivar, realmente no me importaban los Pendragon. Así que, cuando vi a este criado prácticamente llevándote a tu habitación en la posada no estaba demasiado interesado. Hasta que te volví a ver más tarde, aunque no creo que Merlín me haya visto. De hecho fui a Camelot dos veces y las dos los vi juntos, corriendo juntos, riendo y bromeando como si fueran buenos amigos. Otra vez, en la que te vi en otra posada, y mientras que otros no te reconocieron, yo si lo hice. Me turbó la idea de que un príncipe arrastrara a un siervo en esas misiones encubiertas". 

Merlín resopló, "La basura de Arthur "encubierto". Era demasiado idiota". 

Arthur le dio un codazo a Merlín y Quinn continuó, "Así que cuando supe que te convertiste en rey y uno de tus primeros decretos fue levantar la prohibición de la magia, me hizo comenzar a pensar que tal vez este reino finalmente iba en la dirección correcta". 

Merlín asintió levemente y Arthur sonrió, "Ese es el plan. Pero ¿qué hay del complot que mencionaste?" 

"Camelot es una especie de punto central para la magia. Es fuerte allí, y ese tipo de poder atrae más poder. Es la razón por la que tantos gobernantes han surgido en Camelot solo para que otro tome su lugar". Dijo gravemente "Otra de estas fuerzas está por llegar, y debes estar preparado para ellas. Tus caballeros no tendrán ninguna oportunidad en solitario porque tu oponente tendrá a aquellos con magia peleando por ellos, así como a aquellos que no lo tienen". 

Arthur suspiró, "Y oficialmente tenemos dos personas con magia en el reino, Mordred y Morgana. La mayoría de la gente piensa que Merlín solo tiene trucos simples que aprendió". 

Quinn resopló, "Son muchos nombres  con M... Ese es mi punto. La magia es un regalo, hay algunos que nacen con ella. Pero también puede ser un regalo dado. Si bien es posible que no seas capaz de enseñar magia a tus caballeros en sí mismos, puedes usarlo para protegerlos, y Camelot de sus poderes de destilación". 

Merlín tragó saliva, "Eso es culpa mía y de Morgana". 

Quinn se encogió de hombros, "Nunca he conocido a Morgana, pero he escuchado las historias. Sería útil en este sí. Pero eres Emrys. Este es tu trabajo". Merlín asintió. Quinn le tendió algo a Merlín "Sé que esto no es mucho, pero encontré una colección de algunas de las antiguas profecías de druidas. Están escritas en acertijos, así que no puedo entenderlas, pero tal vez puedas". 

Merlín tomó el cuaderno encuadernado en cuero del hombre.

"Gracias." 

Arthur frunció el ceño ante el libro, "¿Así que este es nuestro destino?" 

Quinn sonrió y se puso de pie, "Protege a tu pueblo, mi señor. Demuestra que eres el rey de la leyenda".   
Luego dio media vuelta y se alejó, desatando su caballo y montándolo antes de marcharse.

Los dos se quedaron sentados allí por un momento antes de que Merlín preguntara "¿De verdad vino a decirnos eso?" 

Arthur se encogió de hombros, "Creo que es una información bastante útil". 

Merlín gimió y se levantó, "Deberíamos empezar a regresar, supongo". 

Arthur asintió, "Aunque podríamos tomarnos un tiempo. Nadie nos espera de regreso por un tiempo y disfrutaría de un tiempo para mí". 

"Por supuesto que lo harías, idiota consentido".


	21. Algo asi

Los dragones regresaron tan pronto como Quinn estuvo lo suficientemente lejos.

"¡Merlín!" dijo Sethos emocionado, "¡Adivina lo que vimos!"

Merlín suspiró, "¿Qué?" 

"Vimos una cueva con muchos cristales y tenía mucha magia..." 

Merlín levantó una mano, "Por favor dime que no entraron a esa cueva". 

"No lo hicimos". Demon aseguró al hechicero, "Aunque Sethos quería hacerlo". 

Merlín suspiró, "Ustedes dos vuelvan a casa. Díganle a Morgana que estamos a salvo".

Arthur asintió, "Ah, y diganle que programe una reunión con la mesa redonda en una semana". Miró a Merlín, "Eso nos da suficiente tiempo para juntar más información ¿verdad?" Merlín asintió. 

Los dragones bajaron la cabeza hacia los dos antes de lanzarse al aire y volar hacia Camelot. 

Merlín miró a Arthur, "Entonces, ¿Qué opinas acerca de mirar una cueva de cristales que muestran el futuro?" 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Supongo que eso sería útil. ¿Sabes dónde encontrar esta cueva?" 

"Desafortunadamente." Merlín gruñó y desató su caballo. " Sígueme, te mostrare." 

~ 

"Esto es hermoso." Arthur comentó. 

Se abrieron camino más adentro de la cueva, Merlín guiando el camino hasta que la luz del exterior ya no era visible y la única luz provenía de la luz en la mano de Merlín y de los cristales que los rodeaban. 

Se detuvo, "No mires a los Cristales Arthur". 

El rey lo miró, "¿Por qué no?" 

"Para empezar, son malas para las personas con magia. Para alguien sin ellas, podrían causar locura. Imagina que se te vierte parte del tiempo en la cabeza". 

Arthur cerró los ojos, "Entonces, ¿dónde puedo mirar? Y ¿no podrías haberme dicho esto antes de seguirte aquí?" 

Merlín suspiró y agarró a Arthur por los hombros, "Mantén tus ojos cerrados. O mírame. Simplemente no mires directamente a los Cristales".

Arthur fijó sus ojos en Merlín y el hechicero asintió antes de girar y continuar adentrándose en la cueva. 

"¿Has estado aquí antes?" Arthur preguntó. 

Merlín asintió, "Estábamos en la zona y conocí a un fantasma. Larga historia". 

Arthur frunció el ceño en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Merlín, "No estoy seguro de querer saber ahora". 

"Probablemente no." Merlín estuvo de acuerdo. 

Se detuvo de repente haciendo que Arthur chocara contra su espalda, "¡Merlín!" gruñó e intentó dar un paso atrás, pero una de las manos de Merlín se agarró a su muñeca y se congeló en el lugar donde estaba parado. "¿Qué ocurre?" Merlín no respondió y Arthur apartó los ojos del cabello de Merlín para mirar su rostro, con cuidado de evitar mirar los cristales. Los ojos de Merlín eran del mismo color dorado que cuando usaba magia y parecía estar mirando algo. Arthur miró en la misma dirección y luego volvió a mirar a Merlín. Él había dicho que esos cristales permitían a aquellos que los miraban ver pequeños pedazos del futuro, pero Merlín ya había tenido una premonición ese día, entonces, ¿qué era? Merlín todavía estaba agarrando su brazo izquierdo, por lo que Arthur solo se levantó pacientemente y esperó. 

Fue en ese silencio que finalmente lo escuchó.

Pequeños y casi inentendibles susurros a su alrededor. Cada uno le prometió conocimiento, poder, amistad... sacudió la cabeza y miró el cabello de Merlín con más fuerza tratando de bloquearlo. 

Arthur 

Su nombre era susurrado una y otra vez por diferentes voces, algunas de las personas que conocía y otras de personas que no. Cada uno parecía estar tirando de él hacia los cristales.   
Podía escuchar la voz de su padre, la de Morgana, Lancelot, Gwen, Leon y muchas más personas en las que confiaba y amaba. 

La voz de Merlín también estaba allí y de repente era como si estuviera escuchando una conversación entre él y Morgana,   
"Encontré la fuente de poder de la caja". 

"¿Qué es?" 

"Una corona y un anillo". 

Arthur quería desesperadamente mirar los cristales, lo único que lo mantenía firme era que Merlín estaba justo frente a él. Sacudió la cabeza en un esfuerzo por despejarse, pero las voces seguían girando a su alrededor. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Merlín y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Trató de estabilizar su respiración, reducir el ritmo de su corazón, hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que la sensación de miedo y peligro se apoderara de su mente. Cada instinto le decía que huyera. 

Era como si el lugar estuviera sacando cada pregunta de su subconsciente y tratando de responderla. 

"La princesa probablemente esté demasiado ciega para ver lo que está justo frente a él". La voz de Gwaine hizo eco en su mente. 

"Merlín también lo es". La voz de Lancelot respondió. "Si se tomaran el tiempo para detenerse y observar los hechos, es posible que vean justo lo que han estado buscando todo este tiempo". 

Entonces las voces cambiaron de nuevo. Arthur hizo una mueca y encogió sus hombros tratando de bloquearlo. 

"¡Me mentiste!" La propia voz de Arthur. 

"¡Por favor, Arthur!" La voz de Merlín. "No quería hacerlo. La uso solo por ti". Merlín sonaba molesto y asustado, triste incluso.

"Déjame." La voz de Arthur sonó fría, distante y dura.

¿Eso era lo que podría haber pasado si Merlín no hubiera revelado su magia? 

"¿Arturo?" La voz de Merlín, excepto que esta era mucho más física y presente. Arthur podía sentir las vibraciones en el delgado marco que sostenía en sus brazos. 

"Merlín. Está en mi cabeza". Susurró, sin moverse de donde estaba. Sintió que Merlín se ponía rígido y luego agarraba uno de los brazos que Arthur tenía alrededor de su cintura. 

"Confías en mí, ¿verdad?" Merlín preguntó. 

Arthur asintió. Sintió el punto donde hormigueaba la mano de Merlín y de repente fue como si su sentido de la vista y el oído se hubieran ido. No podía ver, no podía oír todo lo que podía sentir era la tela de la túnica de Merlín bajo sus dedos y el brazo del joven sobre la suya, el mismo extraño olor de lo que sea que Merlín usara para limpiar sus ropas y el olor constante de las hierbas Arthur podía oler cada vez que el sirviente se acercaba demasiado. 

Sígueme. 

Merlín ordenó en su cabeza.   
Arthur asintió con la cabeza y siguió a Merlín paso por paso mientras los sentía moverse. Sin poder ver, solo tuvo que seguir los movimientos de Merlín mientras regresaban a través de la cueva.

Aún podía sentir el impulso de mirar los cristales, pero ya no había manera de que pudiera hacerlo y ahora que no podía oír las voces que usaban, su influencia sobre él era casi cero. Sintió el cambio cuando salieron de la cueva. Hacía frío dentro, pero no era más que una pequeña brisa a comparación. Ahí afuera, el frío viento parecía romper todo y todos. Su vista volvió y luego su audición y suspiró aliviado al darse cuenta de que ya no podía oír las voces. 

Soltó a Merlín y el hechicero se dio vuelta rápidamente, "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó con expresión asustado y preocupado, "¡Dios mío! No debería haberte llevado allí para empezar. Soy un idiota". 

Parecía aterrorizado y estaba sujetando los hombros de Arthur con fuerza, como si temiera que el rey huyera. 

"No obtendrás ningúna respuesta de mí parte en este momento". Arthur dijo con cansancio "Pensé que no afectaría a personas sin magia a menos que miraran los cristales, ¿Por qué podría oír ..." hizo un gesto vago hacia la cueva, "todo eso?" 

Merlín negó con la cabeza, "Todos tienen una conexión con la magia en cierto grado, Arthur. La tuya parece ser un poco más fuerte que la persona promedio, lo que sinceramente tiene sentido. Realmente no debería haberte traído allí, ¿Estás bien?"

"Estoy bien." Luego se detuvo. "Oye, ¿Merlín?" frunciendo el ceño al brujo. 

"¿Qué?" Merlín preguntó aún preocupado. 

"Tus ojos están brillando dorados".

Merlín parpadeó sorprendido y luego se tocó un lado de la cara como si se diera cuenta de lo que Arthur había dicho. 

"¿De Verdad?" Arthur asintió.   
Merlín se mordió el labio, "Vamos. Alejémonos de las cuevas. Tal vez mi magia se asiente una vez que estemos lo suficientemente lejos". 

Arthur asintió y juntos se dirigieron a los caballos. 

•••

"¿Ya tengo los ojos azules?" Preguntó Merlín mientras se detenían por la noche. Habían recorrido todo el camino hasta una pequeña ciudad cercana para poder hacer preguntas en una posada. Ahora, en las afueras de la ciudad, habían parado para disfrazarse. 

"No." dijo Arthur. "Todavía son de color oro". Se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba su capa y la estudiaba. 

Merlín gimió y murmuró algo en voz baja antes de mirar a Arthur, "¿Qué tal ahora?" 

"Ahora son azules. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?" 

"Es una ilusión. Mis ojos todavía son dorados, pero ahora no puedes verlo". 

Arthur miró su capa, "¿Supongo que no podrías hacer algo así con mi capa, o si?" 

Merlín frunció el ceño, "Eso es un poco más complicado. Sin embargo..." tomó la capa antes de sacar otra capa azul de la bolsa que había empacado para Arthur y la tendió, "Encontré esto antes de irnos". Guardo la capa de Camelot en su bolsa. 

"Bien, la capa que me diste...". Dijo Arthur mientras se la ponía. " Olvidé devolvértela". 

"Está bien." Merlín dijo y se dirigió hacia al rey, "Ahora, no seas tan idiota y tal vez realmente podamos llegar a algún lado con esto". 

"No sé de lo que estás hablando". Arthur resopló, "Puedo hacer un guardia encubierto perfectamente".

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Claro. Sigue diciéndote eso. Tal vez se haga realidad". 

Entraron en la ciudad y encontraron una de las dos posadas, El elefante bailarín. De donde el dueño había obtenido ese nombre, nunca lo sabrían, cuando entraron descubrieron que era bastante pacífico, con personas sentadas juntas en las mesas y comiendo y bebiendo en el bar. 

"¿Nos quedaremos a pasar la noche?" Merlín preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Ese es el plan." Arthur estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Quién te dejó idear el plan?" Merlín murmuró. 

"Tú lo hiciste." Arthur respondió. 

Vino el dueño, un hombre que parecía estar en la cincuentena, "¿Cómo puedo ayudarlos esta noche? Caballeros " Preguntó con una voz temblorosa.

"Nos gustaría una habitación y comida para pasar la noche si es posible. Hemos estado buscando información, así que si nos pueden brindar un poco de ella, estaríamos más que dispuestos a compensarlo por su servicios." Respondió Arthur con voz tranquila.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, "Habitación, comida e información. Bien, estás de suerte. Tenemos una habitación abierta, aunque solo tiene una cama, se rentaron todas las dobles, serán 18 monedas de oro. En cuanto a comida e información una vez que te hayas acomodado, baja al bar y estoy seguro de que podrás mejorar un poco". Arthur asintió y Merlín agarró la billetera de Arthur de su bolso y contó el dinero antes de dárselo al hombre. 

"Ahí está su oro". 

El hombre cogió el dinero, se metió detrás de un escritorio y agarró una llave para ellos, "Segundo piso, habitación 7. Cuídese de los otros huéspedes, por favor, y no haga demasiado desastre si llega a tener una pelea con ellos". 

Arthur dio las gracias y él y Merlín llevaron sus maletas al segundo piso donde encontraron la habitación 7. De hecho, solo tenía una cama, pero era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. 

Arthur arrojó su mochila al suelo, "Será suficiente". 

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco y dejó su bolso también. "¿Así que iremos por la cena y la información esta noche?" Preguntó mientras ayudaba al rey a quitarse la cota de malla y ponerse una túnica. 

Arthur tiró de su cuello y asintió. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

Merlín se estrujó las manos a los costados como si tratara de sacudir algo de ellas. "La cueva parece haber... profundizado mi conexión con la magia por asi decirlo. Tomará un tiempo para asentarse pero no tengo ningún problema. Es más como si estuviera más conectado a todo y me está sacando de la profundidad". 

Arthur consideró esto, "Mientras tu te sientas bien... Vamos". 

Bajaron las escaleras y fueron al bar, deslizándose en taburetes uno al lado del otro. Estaba sorprendentemente lleno de gente en la posada para una ciudad tan pequeña. La gente se reía, hablaba y ordenaba comida. 

El camarero se acercó, "Hola, ¿Qué puedo servirle?" 

Arthur sonrió, "Estábamos hablando con el dueño antes y me dijo que viniera si queríamos comida e información". 

El hombre sonrió abiertamente, "Puedo hacer las dos cosas. Comencemos con la comida ¿Galletas, salchichas y salsa están bien?" 

Arthur asintió, "Perfecto. Los dos tomaremos algunos". 

El hombre le gritó a alguien en la cocina antes de regresar a ellos. "En cuanto a la información, ¿qué están buscando los caballeros?"

"Escuchamos algo sobre un nuevo grupo reunido aquí". Merlín intervino, "Ellos están prometiendo poder a aquellos que los ayudan". 

Arthur miró a Merlín, aparentemente había visto más de lo que había dejado en la cueva.

"¿Eres otro de los buscadores de poder?" El camarero se rio, "Hemos tenido algunos de ustedes viniendo aquí últimamente. Miren, no tengo nada en contra del rey o Camelot, últimamente las cosas se ven muy bien en esa lugar. Dicho esto, mi trabajo es tener la información asi que ¿que quieren saber de ellos?". 

Merlín miró a Arthur y el rey asintió. Merlín se volvió hacia el hombre, "No tenemos ningún interés en unirnos a ellos, todo lo contrario realmente". 

El hombre frunció el ceño, "Ya veo". Su comida fue sacada y él la colocó frente a él antes de apoyarse en el mostrador para continuar hablando "Hay un hombre con una gran cantidad de poder mágico liderando este grupo. Nadie sabe quién es ni de dónde vino, pero nadie se le escapa. Aparentemente planea robar el trono para él. El rumor es que le está enseñando magia a cualquier persona que se le una y los que tienen talento para ello se dejan de lado para entrenar mientras que los demás aprenden habilidades de espada y cosas por el estilo. Aunque cualquiera que esté dispuesto a robar y atacar por  poder es una mala noticia para mi y para ese reino"

Merlín asintió. "¿Cuántas personas tiene con él?" 

"Lo último que escuché fue de un hombre que se dirigía a Camelot. Dijeron que tenían un par de cientos en entrenamiento". 

Arthur estaba igual que Merlín, "Eso no está bien. ¿Cómo es que estamos escuchando esto hasta ahora?"

"Porque lo mantendrían lo más lejos posible del reino. Tenemos suerte de haber encontrado algo". Respondió Merlín. 

El cantinero les sonrió y Merlín sacó cinco monedas de oro de la billetera de Arthur, "Gracias por la ayuda". 

El hombre tomó el oro con gratitud, "Supongo que ustedes dos están en problemas por esto ¿no es así? ¿Alguien que te importa se encuentra en Camelot?" 

Se miraron el uno al otro antes de responder, "Algo así".

***


	22. Un poco tomado

El cantinero estuvo feliz de responder a sus otras preguntas mientras comían, Arthur y Merlín se encontraron al final de la noche llenos de comida y conocimiento que no poseían anteriormente.

Y para variar Arthur se emborracho un poco.

Después de que Winn, el cantinero, le hubiera dado a Arthur su sexto hidromiel, Merlín decidió que probablemente debería hacer que el rey volviera a la habitación antes de que hiciera algo que lamentara.

Merlín finalmente había logrado arrastrar a Arthur por las escaleras y en cuanto llego a la habitacion lo arrojó sobre la cama y encendió las velas con una mirada. 

Suspiró con exasperación, "Honestamente, ¡Seis! ¿Dónde está tu cerebro?"

"¿Por qué me llamaste Artie?" Arthur murmuró cansado. Él era así cada vez que se emborrachaba; cansado, desorientado y muy propenso a tener la lengua muy suelta.

Merlín gimió, " Porque Winn sabía que estábamos conectados con Camelot y llamarte Arthur habría sido demasiada coincidencia". Se quitó las botas de Arthur viendo que el rey no se estaba moviendo para hacerlo él mismo. "¿Por qué tenías que ir y emborracharte de todos modos?" Se las arregló para quitarse la túnica de Arthur, era la única que traía y tenía que estar algo limpia mañana o hasta que pudiera limpiarla. En cuanto a los pantalones, no había traído un par extra.

"Parecía una buena idea en ese momento". Su discurso fue lento y vacilante. Merlín hizo una mueca y se sentó para quitarse las botas y luego se puso la chaqueta y el pañuelo al cuello. Luego se quitó la camisa. "¿Por qué te pones eso todo el tiempo?"   
Merlín levantó la vista sorprendido por la pregunta. "¿Qué cosa?"

El rey gesticuló vagamente a la mano de Merlín, donde sostenía su pañuelo al cuello, "Eso".

Merlín frunció el ceño, "Es un regalo de mi madre". Le dijo al rey "Me lo dio antes de irme a Camelot". No mencionó que también cubría las cicatrices en su clavícula, esa era una de las razones por las que solía ponérselo para dormir.  
      
Se dejó caer en la cama junto a Arthur y miró las velas en la habitación dejando fuera a todos menos uno.   
"¿Merlín?"

"¿Sí, Arthur?" Merlín preguntó mirando a Arthur a la luz tenue.   
Estaba oscuro afuera y la luz de la vela apenas era suficiente para iluminar la habitación.  
Merlín no tenía duda de que Arthur se quedaría dormido pronto, la combinación de alcohol y su viaje acabarían con el rey bastante rápido.  
      
Arthur empujó a Merlín para que se diera la vuelta completamente para enfrentarlo. Cuando el brujo finalmente lo encontró, encontró a Arthur mirándolo con ojos vidriosos.   
"¿Estás bien?" Merlín preguntó en voz baja.

Arthur no dijo nada, solo siguió mirando a Merlín.   
Merlín suspiró y se puso cómodo antes de cerrar los ojos. El idiota podía mirarlo todo lo que quisiera él dormiría un poco.

Sintió que Arthur se movía y se sobresaltó cuando sintió que el rey tomaba una de sus manos. Abrió los ojos y vio que el rey estudiaba su mano y la volteaba para que la palma de la mano estuviera baja.   
"¿Arthur? ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Merlín estaba acostumbrado a que el rey actuara de manera extraña cuando estaba borracho, pero por lo general era como resultado de olvidar cosas. Arthur miró a Merlín y su mano antes de dejarla caer y meterse debajo de las sábanas y ponerse cómodo. 

Merlín suspiró, ese era su rey. Arthur todavía lo estaba mirando y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "¿Alguna vez he mencionado que eres un borracho extraño?"

Arthur asintió débilmente, "Creo que dijiste algo acerca de eso". Su voz era tranquila y Merlín se rio de la pequeña palabrería. 

"Ve a dormir, Arthur. Te espera una resaca en la mañana".

Arthur se encogió de hombros y se dejó caer  ocupando la mayor parte de la cama. 

Merlín le empujó, "V-vamos imbécil, no seas infeliz".

"Traidor..." Arthur murmuró algo en la almohada, pero movió su brazo para que no empujara al brujo fuera de la cama. Merlín hizo una mueca, Arthur iba a provocar su muerte  algún día.

El rey borracho lo miró, "Oro". Dijo lentamente, como tratando de recordar por qué eran de ese color. "No me dijiste lo que pasó antes". Dijo en voz baja.

Merlín lo miró con dureza, "Y si te dijera ahora lo olvidarías por la mañana".

"No es verdad." Arthur dijo. 

Merlín frunció sus labios mientras pensaba, "Bueno, entonces, en esencia, la cueva me dio acceso completo a la magia a la que no había podido acceder. Me dio una conexión más profunda. Aparentemente no soy solo un hechicero, sino la magia misma. "

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Esto realmente se volvió muy confuso". 

Merlín le palmeó el hombro a Arthur, "Y es por eso que no debes emborracharte".

"Tu magia". Arthur dijo lentamente, "¿Eso significa que nunca te quedarás sin poder?"

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Tal vez, no estoy muy seguro de lo que implica".  
      
Arthur frunció el ceño, "Me duele la cabeza".

"Entonces ve a dormir." Merlín sonrió. 

Arthur extendió la mano y trazó las cicatrices en el cuello de Merlín, "Cubres esto". Dijo en voz baja, sus ojos conectados con los otros que los acompañaban.

Merlín frunció el ceño, "¿Es por eso que has estado mirando?"  
     
A Arthur no pareció molestarle el comentario, "No te entiendo a veces".

"No me entiendes gran parte del tiempo". Merlín respondió.   
El rey asintió y tocó la cicatriz. Merlín se puso rígido y tomo las manos de Arthur, "Detén eso. Puedo sentir tus toques ¿sabes?".

Arthur hizo un puchero y Merlín alzó los ojos molesto haciendo una mueca que habría señalado a alguien sobrio que estaba exasperado.

Sin embargo y como era de esperarse eso no detuvo a Arthur, "¿Tienes más?"

Merlín parpadeó y luego asintió lentamente. 

"Un par en mis piernas. Tres en mi parte superior derecha, dos en la izquierda y luego pequeñas en mis pantorrillas". 

Los párpados de Arthur cayeron, pero siguió mirando a Merlín. "Debiste decírmelo." Él murmuró.

Merlín suspiró y alcanzó las cicatrices en su cuello, frotándolas distraídamente mientras le sonreía suavemente al rey. "No te cuento las cosas que creo que te haran más daño en vez de ayudarte. Pensé que sería una molestia si supieras que me lastimé".

"Te quejas de que soy obstinado, pero creo que eres del tipo de los que deberíamos preocuparnos más". Arthur dijo adormilado "No te das cuenta de lo asustado que me siento cuando te veo herido".

Merlín resopló y se movió, "Puedes ser muy sobreprotector, ¿sabes?".  
    
"No sé de qué hablas". Arthur replicó. "Yo no..." Se detuvo y Merlín se rio suavemente al ver que el rey finalmente se había quedado dormido.

"No sabes muchas cosas". Merlín dijo mientras se ponía cómodo, "Buenas noches".

^^^  
   

Merlín se despertó y al instante se dio cuenta de que tenía a Arthur a su lado, todavía dormido. Se sentó cuidadosamente, alejándose del rey dormido antes de pararse. Cuando abrió las cortinas volvió a mirar al rey que se dio la vuelta para apartar la mirada de la ventana y gimió.   
"Despierta Arthur". Merlín dijo tratando de no reírse. 

"Uf, mi cabeza". Arthur gimió, "Cierra las cortinas. Esta demasiado brillante".

"¿Disfrutando de la resaca?" Preguntó Merlín con una sonrisa mientras caminaba para poder mirar la cara del rey.

"Cállate, Merlín". Arthur gruñó, "No necesito un reproche. Una cura para la resaca sí". Abrió un poco los ojos para mirar a Merlín, "¿Tienes una cura para la resaca?"

Merlín lo pensó y luego suspiró "Siéntate".

Arthur frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca que claramente decía que no quería moverse. 

"¿Quieres que te cure o no?" Merlín dijo y suavemente levantó a Arthur por los hombros, "Normalmente te dejaría asi porque te lo buscaste, pero estamos viajando y las resacas no van bien con los caballos".

Arthur tragó saliva e hizo una mueca, "Mi estómago".

Merlín resopló y puso sus manos en la cara de Arthur y obligó al rey a mirarlo antes de decir algo en voz baja.

Arthur sintió una cálida sensación de hormigueo en las manos de Merlín y se extendió al resto de su cabeza y su cuerpo, despejando el dolor de cabeza y el mareo y el dolor en el que había estado. Se relajó mientras el sentimiento se extendía. Lentamente, apoyándose en las manos de Merlín.

"¿Mejor?" El hechicero preguntó cuándo el rey abrió los ojos.

El rey asintió y sonrió a regañadientes, "Gracias". 

Merlín resopló, "De nada, amigo. No cuentes conmigo para hacer eso cada vez, solo te dejaré sufrir".

Merlín comenzó a levantarse pero Arthur lo agarró por el hombro, deteniéndolo. Merlín miró a Arthur confundido cuando el rey agarró su barbilla y movió la cara de Merlín hacia un lado. "Tus ojos todavía son dorados". Le dijo.

Merlín gimió, "Genial".

Arthur soltó y se encogió de hombros, "Te queda bien, no me quejaré".

Merlín parpadeó y luego negó con la cabeza, "No es que me moleste que sea diferente o no se vea bien. Es el hecho de que es bastante obvio que tengo magia así".

Arthur sonrió, "Entonces no lo escondas".

Merlín miró al rey, "¿Sugieres que solo lo deje asi?"

"Bueno, me sorprendería si toda la ciudadela no lo sabe ahora, y no necesitas esconder quién eres por aquí". Merlín frunció el ceño y luego asintió lentamente.

La mirada de Arthur se posó en las cicatrices del hechicero, lo que dio por resultado un gemido exasperado antes de lanzar a Arthur con una almohada, sin usar sus manos.   
"Arthur" dijo con severidad.

El rey levantó sus manos, "Bien, pero no te escondas de mí, tu magia o tus cicatrices. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Bueno." Merlín gruñó mientras se levantaba para agarrar sus cosas y prepararlas para el día, "Ahora levántate, tenemos que irnos pronto". Se tiró la camisa y arrojó a Arthur hacia él.  
      
Arthur frunció el ceño, "No recuerdo haberme quitado la camisa".

"Por supuesto que no. Porque no lo hiciste. Estabas borracho y medio dormido". Merlín se ató el pañuelo al cuello.

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Sí. Lo siento, pero recuerdo algo de eso".   
Merlín frunció el ceño y se puso la chaqueta. "No tiene sentido pedir perdón, pero si planeas emborracharte, al menos dime de antemano".  
Arthur abrió la boca para dar un argumento contra eso, pero Merlín lo interrumpió, "Y no me importa si eres el rey, todavía te estoy diciendo qué hacer".

Arthur hizo un pequeño puchero, pero se rio de todos modos, "Realmente tienes algo único, Merlín". 

El hechicero sonrió levemente mientras se movía para ayudar al rey a ponerse su camisa, "Tú también Arthur”.


	23. Eso no es verdad

***

"Merlín"

"¿Sí, Arthur?" El hechicero gimió, ya sabiendo lo que el rey estaba a punto de preguntar.

"¿Estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta?"

Merlín frunció el ceño, "El que supongas que soy capaz de perderme cuando literalmente puedo ver el camino por delante honestamente es muy desalentador". Miró a Arthur y vio cómo encogía los hombros.

"Simplemente pensé que tal vez habias pasado por alto algo como para que terminaras mezclando accidentalmente las indicaciones y nos llevaras en la dirección equivocada". El rey murmuró.

"Todavía puedo oírte, Arthur. Y te lo dije, aquí es donde el hombre con el que hablé dijo que podríamos encontrar este grupo". Merlín rodó los ojos y se volvió hacia Arthur, que estaba atando su caballo. "Por no mencionar que puedo verlos".

Arthur hizo una pausa, "Oh".

El hechicero resopló e imito al rey con sarcasmo, "'Oh".

Arthur se aseguró de que su espada estuviera firmemente atada a su cinturón antes de mirar a Merlín, "Necesitamos echar un vistazo rápido y luego irnos".

"Lo sé. Pero no quería acercar demasiado a los caballos en caso de que nos oyeran". Merlín dijo mientras hacía un gesto a Arthur para que lo siguiera.

El día anterior, en su camino de regreso a Camelot, se encontraron con un grupo de viajeros. Aparentemente, el grupo había oído que el ejército se estaba agrupando para atacar a Camelot y les había contado a Merlín y a Arturo sobre lo que habían descubierto, incluido el lugar donde se encontraba el campo de entrenamiento más cercano y más peligroso. Así que Arthur había decidido echar un rápido vistazo antes de regresar al reino y reunirse con los caballeros. Merlín aceptó a regañadientes a pesar de preocuparse de que los atraparan cuando nadie sabía dónde estaban.

Merlín guio a Arturo a través del bosque antes de detenerse, "Tienen vigilantes pero podríamos obtener una muy buena vista si subimos a un árbol".

Arthur miró a su alrededor y luego señaló un pino, "Podríamos subir eso".  
Merlín suspiró, "Sí”.

"Deja de ser una chica, Merlín".  
      
"Dices eso demasiado". Merlín se quejó mientras seguía a Arthur al árbol y lo escalaba junto a él, moviéndose más rápido que el rey sin armadura para sujetarlo.  
    
Una vez que llegaron a un buen lugar en lo alto del árbol, se detuvieron y miraron hacia el campamento. Había personas en todas partes, algunos simplemente estaban sentados mientras otros estaban cercando o hablando mientras miraban mapas o libros. Arthur vio a varios practicar magia juntos, turnándose para enseñar hechizos entre ellos.

"¿Qué tan poderosos son?" Preguntó.

Merlín estudió al grupo, "La mayoría no puede hacer mucho más que simples hechizos, pero hay tres o cuatro que parecen tener un poder notable. Y luego, el que está allá, ¿lo ves ?, parece ser tan poderoso como Morgana. Pero eso es solo lo que puedo ver ".

Arthur hizo una mueca, "Eso no es bueno".

Merlín se movió ligeramente en la rama, "Deberíamos haber regresado antes de que nos diéramos cuenta. Quiero hablar con Mordred sobre enseñarle algunos hechizos defensivos y necesito hablar con Morgana para enseñarle algunos hechizos nuevos. También quiero ver si alguno de los otros caballeros tiene algún don para la magia. Si puedo enseñar algunos hechizos y defensas simples, podría ayudarlos mucho”.

Arthur asintió, "Buen plan".

"Me alegra que estés de acuerdo". Murmuró Merlín antes de comenzar a descender el árbol. Arthur lo siguió, tratando de no hacer demasiado ruido con su pesada cota de malla.

Cuando llegaron al fondo Merlín hizo una pausa antes de apresurarse hacia los caballos, "Tenemos que darnos prisa. Están enviando una patrulla afuera".

Y con eso se apresuraron, Merlín lanzando un hechizo para cubrir sus huellas.

 

***

Cuando regresaron a Camelot, Arthur convocó a la mesa redonda para explicar la situación en la que se encontraban. Merlín, como siempre, estaba detrás de él.

Gwaine fue el primero en comenzar a hacer preguntas, "Entonces, ¿dónde han estado ustedes dos? ¿Y por qué Merlín tiene los ojos dorados?"

"Hemos descubierto que hay un ejército concentrado para atacar a Camelot". Arthur respondió. Toda la mesa lo miró fijamente. "Aunque normalmente diría que no sería un gran problema con el tamaño, hay una gran ventaja que tienen sobre nosotros. Muchos, si no es que la mayoria de sus guerreros poseen al menos una pequeña cantidad de magia que podría ayudarles a derrotar fácilmente a muchos de nuestros caballeros”.  
    
Elyan se inclinó hacia adelante, "Pero Merlín y Morgana-"

Merlín lo interrumpió "Si bien podríamos derrotar a muchos de los soldados comunes nosotros mismos, hay un problema con los más hábiles. Sabemos que ahora que la magia ha sido legalizada, muchos han estado aprendiendo hechizos simples para mejorar sus vidas. Son aquellos que están dando forma a sus vidas en torno a la magia los que me preocupan. Vi a un hombre que tenía al menos el mismo poder que Morgana. Y además si los que son más débiles se unieran podrían darnos muchos problemas a los dos”.

Leon frunció el ceño, "Tenemos que detenerlos".

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "Solo hemos escuchado rumores y no importa cuán creíbles sean debemos esperar y asegurarnos de que sean verdad".

Merlín puso una mano en la parte posterior de la silla de Arthur, "Por eso hicimos un plan. Honestamente, es un plan horrible y podría salir mal, pero no creo que tengamos otra opción".

"¿Qué?" Lancelot preguntó. "Supongo que te involucra haciendo algo estúpido".

"Por supuesto, es lo único en lo que puedes confiar que Merlín haga". Arthur cortó. Merlín frunció el ceño pero asintió.

"Estábamos  pensando que Merlín y Mordred podrían " unirse " y ver qué podían aprender".  
      
Mordred se sentó, y Morgana frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué yo no y Mordred si?"

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Eres un poco más reconocible que cualquiera de nosotros. Y Arthur no me dejaria ir solo".

"Ayudaría si conociéramos a alguien más que pueda usar la magia". Arthur murmuró, "Pero Mordred es un buen caballero y es un druida".

"¿Puedo recordarte que es posible que haya alguien que  tenga magia y que simplemente no puede usarla porque no ha aprendido ningún hechizo?" Merlín gruñó.

Mordred asintió con la cabeza, "Él tiene un punto. Cualquiera de ustedes podría tener magia. Realmente, la única razón por la que nosotros tres sabemos sobre la nuestra es porque soy un druida, Morgana es una vidente y Emrys es Merlín".

"Entonces, ¿cómo podríamos averiguarlo?" Lancelot preguntó.

Merlín, Morgana y Mordred se miraron antes de que Morgana finalmente dijera "Bueno, el hechizo más fácil para la mayoría de la gente es iniciar un incendio. Así que si tomamos algunas velas y hacemos que todos lo intenten, podríamos probarlo de esa manera".

Merlín asintió, "Buena idea".

Arthur miró a Merlín, "¿Podemos comenzar con los que ya están aquí?"

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Supongo. Déjame encontrar algunas velas".

Los otros esperaron mientras iba a buscar algunas velas. Percival se inclinó hacia adelante, "Entonces, ¿cómo encontraste todo esto?"

"La carta que recibí antes de irnos fue para advertirnos personalmente sobre esto. Y luego Merlín y yo terminamos yendo a una cueva de cristal y su magia ha estado actuando desde entonces, de ahí los ojos dorados, luego fuimos a una posada, obtuvimos algo de información. Viajamos un poco y obtuvimos  más información y finalmente espiamos uno de los campos de entrenamiento antes de regresar aqui”.

Todos se sentaron por un momento y lo asimilaron. Finalmente Gaius habló, "¿Y fueron solos?"

"Es más fácil disfrazar a una persona que todos ustedes". Merlín dijo, entrando de nuevo en la habitación con algunos candelabros. "Entonces, ¿quién quiere ir primero?"

Todos miraron hacia Gwaine que estaba sentado junto a Arthur y el caballero alzó las cejas, "¿Qué?"  
Elyan se rio, "Siempre haces estúpidos trucos Gwaine por lo tanto…" no termino la frase esperando la reacción del otro.

"¿Por qué siempre soy yo?" Gwaine se quejó pero aun asi asintio con la cabeza a Merlín que colocó una vela frente a él, "Entonces, Sr. Hechicero, ¿qué quieres que haga?"

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Casi todo lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte y decir Forbearne". Dijo y se paró al lado de la silla del caballero.

Gwaine estudió el candelabro antes de repetir el hechizo, pero no pasó nada.   
Merlín asintió, " Esperaba eso".  
Gwaine se encogió de hombros y se reclinó en su silla, "Yo también. Valia la pena intentarlo".  
    
Merlín deslizó el candelabro hacia Elyan a la derecha de Gwaine, "Te toca a ti". 

El caballero lo intentó pero se encontró con resultados similares. Entonces fue el turno de Percival. Toda la vela, la cera y todo lo que estaba cerca estalló en llamas, dejando a todos en la mesa conmocionados.

"Merlín, probablemente deberías haber mencionado enfocarte solo en la mecha". Dijo Morgana claramente tratando de no reírse mientras Merlín apagaba el fuego. Percival pareció sorprendido, pero permaneció en silencio, mirando al charco de agua que estaba sobre la mesa.

"Bien entonces. Felicidades Percival". Merlín dijo, haciendo una mueca a Morgana "Sin embargo, voy a sugerir que no intentes eso sin alguien más a tu lado". El gran caballero asintió y Merlín siguió girando alrededor de la mesa.

Merlín hizo todo el camino alrededor de la mesa, terminando con Arthur. Cuando el rey lo intentó, Merlín frunció el ceño, "Eh, eso fue raro".

Todos lo miraron confusos hasta que él continuó "Algo sucedió. Pero... no sé cómo describirlo. Simplemente... No se encendió el fuego. La magia en la habitación cambió ligeramente, pero... no importa, lo resolveré más tarde”.

Todos miraron fijamente al brujo antes de que Arthur negara con la cabeza, "Bien, entonces Mordred, Percival y Merlín se infiltrarán en este grupo y verán lo que pueden encontrar". Dijo él "Mientras tanto, tenemos que preparar el castillo y tener entrenamiento adicional con los caballeros".

León asintió con la cabeza, "Me ocuparé de ello inmediatamente señor".

"Morgana, Merlin, Mordred y Percival me gustaría hablar con ustedes en privado. Por ahora, el resto de ustedes comenzara a ayudar a Leon a prepararse. Gaius, quiero que empieces a reunir todo lo que necesites en la batalla".

"Sí señor." Llegó la respuesta del coro.

Cuando los demás se fueron, Arthur miró a los que se quedaron, Merlín se deslizó en la silla a su derecha.   
"Los tres van a estar haciendo algo muy peligroso. Así que quiero asegurarme de que si sucede algo lo sabremos de inmediato. Aquí es donde necesito su ayuda, Morgana".

La Suma Sacerdotisa asintió, "Sé que Merlín tiene una buena comunicación mágica. Así que, a menos que esté incapacitado, debería estar bien".

Merlín asintió, "Sin embargo, no queremos dejar nada al azar".  
Mordred tocó la mesa con un dedo, "Probablemente pueda aprender algo con un poco de ayuda".

    ***

"Le enseñaremos uno antes de irnos". Merlín le aseguró a Arthur: "La pregunta es, ¿cuándo nos vamos?"

Arthur frunció el ceño, "En tres días. Les dará tiempo a todos para prepararse y visualizarse para cualquier problema en el plan".

Todos asintieron y Mordred se levantó, "Si me disculpan, voy a revisar mi libro de magia y ver si encuentro algo útil".

Morgana se puso de pie también, "Voy a ver si puedo averiguar más sobre este grupo".  
Eso dejó a Percival, Merlín y Arturo solos.   
Percival suspiró, "Esto no es algo que esperaba".

Arthur fue rápido en tranquilizar al caballero, "No estamos diciendo que debes aprender a hacer magia Percival, solo que tu habilidad te colocará más cerca de Merlín y de  Mordred en el campamento".

Percival asintió, "Por supuesto señor. Es solo que nunca consideré la posibilidad de tener magia así que..."

Merlín sonrió, "tomará un tiempo acostumbrarse. Pero eso vale para todo".

El gentil gigante sonrió, "¿Es así?" Y con eso, se fue, dejando que Merlín y Arturo se dirigieran a sus habitaciones en un silencio forzado.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos! Espero poder volver al ritmo habitual que tenia antes para publicar.
> 
> Este fanfic en especial quedara en una pequeña pausa ya que la autora aun no me manda los capitulos siguientes.
> 
> Espero les haya agradado.
> 
> Como habran notado, he publicado algunos fanfics nuevos.
> 
> Probablemente me enfoque en esos hasta que los proximos capitulos de este fic lleguen a mi manos.
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta aqui!


	24. Buenas noches, mi lord

Arthur se sentó en la cama de la habitación de Merlín mientras el brujo revolvía entre sus libros. 

"¿De qué estabas hablando antes?"

Merlín alzó la vista, "¿Cuándo?" 

"Cuándo no pude encender la vela pero sucedió algo" 

Merlín se enderezó y colocó un pesado libro sobre su escritorio, "Tú tienes un efecto en la magia diferente al de una persona promedio. Tal vez no seas capaz de usarlo pero tu conexión es única". Comenzó a hojear páginas y murmuró para sí mismo "Mordred y Percival, Mordred y Percival".

"¿Sabías que Percival lograría hacerlo?" Arthur preguntó. 

Merlín negó con la cabeza, "Honestamente pensé que si alguien fuera capaz de hacerlo ese sería Lancelot. Pero eso no tendría sentido ahora que lo pienso". Todavía estaba hojeando páginas antes de detenerse en una y garabatear algo. "Mordred debería ser capaz de manejar esto con bastante facilidad". Dejó su pluma y se sentó en la cama junto a Arthur, "Entonces, ¿qué te está molestando ahora?" 

Arthur hizo una mueca, "No puedo esconderte nada, ¿verdad?" 

"Estás sentado en mi habitación, en mi cama, con una de las caras más preocupadas que he visto en ti. No estás haciendo un buen trabajo ocultándola". Merlín dijo a la ligera, "¿Qué pasa?" 

Arthur estaba desecho, parecía cansado y necesitaba dormir sin duda, pero cuando miró a Merlín, el brujo no pudo evitar notar el fuego aún en los ojos del rey cuando se encontró con su mirada. 

"Estoy preocupado por enviarte a ti, a Percival y a Mordred allá solos".

"Por supuesto que sí. Siempre te preocupas por todos. ¿Es tu trabajo, recuerdas?" Merlín sonrió suavemente, "Solo recuerda que nuestro trabajo es proteger a Camelot también. Y eso es exactamente lo que estamos haciendo". 

Arthur suspiró pero asintió, Merlín tenía razón, como de costumbre.

"Venga." Merlín dijo, tirando del rey para ponerse de pie, "Necesitas descansar un poco y necesito leer esto". Levantó otro libro, uno de los que había sacado de la caja. 

Lo cual le recordó a Arthur... "Oye, ¿Merlín?" El hechicero miró y levantó una ceja para que el rey continuara, "Cuando estábamos en la cueva escuché algo". 

Los ojos de Merlín, todavía dorados a pesar de las motas de color azul que habían comenzado a aparecer, miraron a Arthur.

"¿Qué?" 

"¿Has encontrado algo en la caja?" Arthur preguntó vacilante. 

Merlín se encogió de hombros, "Encontré muchas cosas en esa caja. Aunque encontré lo que irradiaba poder. Era una corona y un anillo. Sin embargo, no puedo entender lo que hacen. Iba a preguntarle a Morgana si pudiera resolverlo"

Arthur asintió, "En la cueva te escuché hablar con Morgana".

Merlín asintió levemente, "Como dije, puede mostrarte el futuro". Tiró de Arthur otra vez, "Vamos, necesitas dormir un poco". Llevó al rey a su habitación y lo ayudó a desvestirse y ponerse ropa de noche antes de empujar al rey a su cama. 

"Duerme. Necesitas descansar". 

"Tú también." señaló Arthur "No soy el único que ha estado viajando". 

Merlín sonrió, "No soy un imbécil real. Viviré, tú, por otro lado, no es algo que pueda asegurar". 

Arthur se sintió cómodo, "Traidor". 

"No sé cómo te las arreglarás sin mí". Merlín dijo mientras se acomodaba en una silla cercana, "Vas a tener que conseguir que George te ayude". 

"No, no George". Arthur gimió. 

Merlín se rio entre dientes, "Me alegra saber que te das cuenta de que soy el mejor". 

"No, eres el peor. Y eso es lo que te hace mejor".

"Wow. Eso tiene aún menos sentido de lo habitual". Merlín bromeó y Arthur rodó para darle la espalda a Merlín. "Será mejor que no te metas en problemas". 

"¡Mas te vale que no tomar todas las cosas buenas antes que yo!" 

"¡Yo nunca lo he hecho!" Merlín fingió inocencia mientras volteaba su libro y cayeron en un cómodo silencio, Arthur se durmió con el sonido de las páginas crujiendo, un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y el murmullo de la mitad de hechizos hechos a medias que Merlín susurró mientras él leía partes del libro. 

ΔΔΔ 

Cuando Arthur despertó más tarde, fue con una mano gentil sobre su hombro y la voz de Merlín persuadiéndolo para que volviera a la realidad.

"Arthur. Vamos, traigo tu comida". La cama se hundió ligeramente cuando Merlín se sentó en el borde, "Deberías levantarte. Puedes dormir un poco más después". 

Arthur gimió y se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia arriba.   
A Merlín, los ojos dorados brillaban mientras estudiaba al rey. 

"Aun después de todo este tiempo Merlín. ¿Podrías por favor descubrir que necesito dormir?" Arthur gimió. 

Merlín rodó sus ojos y tiró de la manga de Arthur, "No es como si te pidiera que fueras a alguna parte. Necesitas comer y necesito hablar contigo sobre algunas cosas". 

Arthur se sentó lentamente, "Eso todavía significa que tengo que levantarme". Refunfuñó y Merlín suspiró antes de ponerse de pie y agarrar la bandeja de comida de la mesa y dejarla sobre el regazo de Arthur. 

"Allí. ¿Ya estas feliz?"

"Supongo." Arthur murmuró, un poco sorprendido, pensó que Merlín iba a obligarlo a levantarse. 

Merlín se sentó en la cama junto a Arthur después de tomar su libro de la mesa, "He estado leyendo sobre el tipo de magia que hace que la caja funcione".

"¿No es complicado?"

"Bueno, sí, pero es por eso que estoy leyendo sobre eso. Pensé que podría ser útil si tenemos que mover grandes grupos sin ser notados. Por ejemplo, si quisieras llevar a un grupo de caballeros a un campo fuertemente custodiado de rebeldes mágicos". 

"Eso no es parte del plan".

"No. Pero también podría ser un buen plan de escape si algo sale mal". 

"Si algo sale mal, te culpare a ti".  
Arthur gruñó mientras se sacaba una porción de fruta en la boca.

Merlín lo miró mientras tocaba algo en el libro, "No lo estoy planeando, pero tener un plan de respaldo es una buena idea". 

"Entonces, ¿por qué nunca tienes uno?" 

"¡Porque generalmente no soy el que hace el plan!" 

"¿Entonces por qué me dejas hacer los planes?" 

"¡Porque eres el rey!" 

"¡Lo olvidas todo el tiempo!" Arthur respondió. 

Merlín hizo una pausa, "Eso es cierto. Para mí eres solo un idiota real". 

"Realmente no deberías llamar a tu rey asi"

"¿Idiota? Pero si es verdad". Merlín sonrió y luego se agachó cuando el rubio le tiró una uva. "De todos modos, estaba pensando en hacer la mía, pero más fácil de disimular. Tal vez una bolsa o una mochila con una habitación escondida dentro". 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "¿Eso funcionaría?" 

"En teoría." Merlín sonrió. 

"¿Qué más dice esta teoría?" Arthur preguntó con curiosidad. 

"Creo que leí algo sobre la habitación y la bolsa, y unas ciertas... implosiones y una que otra posibilidad de explosión". Respondio con cautela. 

"¡Merlín!" 

"Lo sé. Por ahora, usaré la caja. Es difícil de notar ahora que sacamos la corona y el anillo, pero aun así es difícil de disimular".

Arthur suspiró antes de alcanzar su lado de la cama y sacar una bolsa de un cajón. Merlín observó, perplejo, cómo Arthur volteó suavemente la pequeña bolsa, revelando un disco de metal, no más grande que su palma. 

"Esto perteneció a mi madre. Muestra su sigilo***". Él rastreó sus dedos sobre él antes de dárselo a Merlín, "Aquí". 

Merlín lo tomó suavemente y miró a Arthur desconcertado, "Arthur no puedo-" 

"Sólo tómalo." Arthur dijo, exasperado.

Merlín miró el pesado metal en su mano, y pasó un dedo por la paloma en el centro. "Creo que me hubiera agradado tu madre". Dijo en voz baja. 

Arthur se estremeció, "¿Por qué dices eso?" 

"Es una paloma. Representa la paz. O el amor, dependiendo de a quién le preguntes". Merlín dijo, ojos dorados tan concentrados en el metal en su mano que casi parecía estar mirando a través de él. 

Arthur miró el sigilo, "¿Lo conservarás?" 

"Si insistes." Merlín sonrió y miró a Arthur. 

"Lo hago." Arthur sonrió, " son las órdenes del Rey".

Merlín volvió a colocar el sello en su bolsa y se lo colocó en su regazo. 

"Hm" Arthur estudió la cara de Merlín, "Por cierto, ¿te están molestando los ojos?" 

"No. Mi magia parece estar más cerca de la superficie de lo habitual". 

"Ahora tienen manchas de azul". Arthur señaló. 

"¿En serio? Eso está bien". Merlín parpadeó como si pensar en eso le picara los ojos. 

Arthur asintió, "Creo que pudiste haber asustado a Leon un poco cuando los vio. Tuvo que verte dos veces. Y Gwaine pareció darse cuenta de que algo no estaba del todo bien y que había algo diferente en ti, pero solo le tomó un momento ubicarlo". 

"Bueno es Gwaine. A veces me preocupo por él". Merlín dijo con cariño. Arthur asintió y le dio un mordisco a un poco de pan. Merlín continuo "...A veces me pregunto qué hubiera sido de él si nunca te hubiera conocido". 

"Oh, creo que tuve muy poco que ver con eso". Arthur se rio, "Creo que todo eso fue debido a ti". 

Merlín resopló y golpeó con su hombro a Arthur, "Tú eres quien lo convirtió en un caballero". 

"Y tú eres el que dio una razón para luchar por mí". Arthur respondió. 

"¿Estamos discutiendo seriamente sobre esto?" 

Después de aproximadamente una hora de más discusiones, principalmente sobre los caballeros, Merlín gimió y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Arthur. 

"Necesitas dormir un poco, Merlín". Arthur dijo preocupado. 

"Todavía tengo cosas que hacer". Respondio el brujo cansado. 

Arthur frunció el ceño, "Merlín, necesitas dormir. No me importa cuánto trabajo tengas que hacer, podemos posponer tu salida un día si es necesario pero no te vas a ir sin tener una cantidad decente de sueño y descanso". 

"Me alegra saber que te importo, Sir". 

"Merlín." 

"¿Si señor?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando dije que solo me dices Sir cuando mientes?" Dijo Arthur con tono de reproche. 

"¡No estoy mintiendo!" 

"También lo haces cuando evitas las preguntas o cuando quieres salir de las cosas fácilmente sin llegar a aceptar nada. Estabas planeando ir a la habitación y trabajar un poco más, ¿no?" 

"Yo no-" 

"Sé de lo que estoy hablando. Estoy seguro. Te quedas aquí esta noche y descansas decentemente". El rey ordenó "No trabajaras hasta mañana".

"Arthur, tengo horas de trabajo que hacer antes de irnos. No puedo estar seguro de que lo terminaré todo antes de irme". 

"Entonces te irás cuando hayas terminado. Y no antes. ¿Me oyes?" 

Merlín le frunció el ceño, "Cabeza de chorlito mediocre". Murmuró por lo bajo. 

"¡Merlín!" 

"Bien, bien. Voy a seguir trabajando mañana". Agarró una manzana de la bandeja, "Eres un dolor".

"Ve y guarda ese libro y trae tu ropa de dormir. No estaba bromeando con que te quedaras aquí esta noche". 

Merlín puso los ojos en blanco, "Señor, ¿es realmente necesario?" 

"Merlín. Lo hiciste de nuevo. Realmente necesitas arreglar ese hábito si vas a tratar de mentirme". 

"Maldición." Merlín levantó las manos, "Bien". Se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación. 

"¡Y será mejor que no se te ocurra encerrarte allí!" Arthur gritó. 

"Está bien, está bien. Volveré en un minuto". Merlín dijo mientras desaparecía en su habitación y regresó unos minutos más tarde, cambiado y sin ni un libro. 

"Ahora, ¿de qué estamos hablando?" Merlín murmuró mientras se sentaba de nuevo al lado de Arthur. 

"Antes de que empezáramos a hablar de que eres un terrible mentiroso, creo que estábamos hablando de que cada uno de los caballeros llegó a estar aquí..." 

"Bien. Lo recuerdo ahora". Merlín dijo. 

"Oye, ¿Merlín?" 

"¿Sí?"

"Vas a mantenerte alejado de los problemas, ¿verdad?" dijo Arthur, poniéndose cómodo en la cama. 

Merlín comenzó a jugar con su cabello, convenientemente al lado de su mano, "No soy yo quien busca problemas. Ellos vienen buscando a uno de los dos y siempre termino metiéndome en el camino". 

"Sí. Siempre estás en el camino". Arthur murmuró y apoyó su cabeza en la mano de Merlín mientras jugaba con su cabello rubio.

"¡Oye! Soy extremadamente útil y lo sabes". Merlín dijo, también se sintió cómodo, había mucho espacio para los dos. Por qué una sola persona necesitaba una cama así de grande estaba más allá de él. 

"En serio, Merlín, no hagas nada estúpido mientras no estés". 

"Lo mismo va para ti." Dijo Merlín, dando un codazo al rey. "Se supone que debo protegerte, no al revés". 

"Soy completamente capaz de cuidarme Merlín". 

"Sabes, cada vez que dices eso tengo ganas de mostrarte cuán equivocado estás". Merlín murmuró. 

"Pensándolo bien, retiro lo dicho. Estoy mucho más seguro contigo". Arthur frunció el ceño.

"Pienso lo mismo, buenas noches, mi señor". Dijo Merlín. 

"Buenas noches, Merlín". El rey sonrió cuando Merlín cerró los ojos, solo Merlín podía causar todo esto.

Realmente era bastante exasperante a veces.

***

***Un símbolo inscrito o pintado que se considera que tiene poder mágico.


	25. Las ordenes del rey

Merlín trabajó sin parar al día siguiente para tener todo listo. Habló sobre el hechizo que había encontrado con Mordred y Morgana para explicar cómo iba a funcionar y luego salió corriendo rápidamente en busca de suministros para el viaje.

Arthur había visto a Gwaine hablando con Percy en el patio mientras caminaban hacia el campo de entrenamiento, ambos parecían muy felices por lo que sea que estaban hablando.

Mordred por otro lado había desaparecido después de hablar con Morgana y no había sido visto desde entonces. Arthur sospechaba que había ido a un lugar privado para practicar el hechizo que Merlín le había enseñado.

Viendo que no había nada que él pudiera hacer para ayudar en este momento, Arthur se había encontrado repasando todos los informes que se había perdido en el viaje. Morgana los había leído y dejado notas sobre lo que pensaba sobre ellos, pero le había dicho que él también debería revisarlos, solo en caso de que no hubiera notado algo.

Después de aproximadamente una hora, Arthur se mostró demasiado inquieto por sentarse en su silla por mucho tiempo y decidió ir al campo para ver si alguien quería entrenar. Por lo menos apartaría su mente de todo y lograría descansar un poco.

Cuando llegó al campo, encontró a Lancelot y Elyan, ambos felizmente atacándose el uno al otro. Se detuvo y observó durante unos minutos hasta que Lancelot finalmente desarmó a Elyan y lo envió al suelo.  
Elyan gimió, "¡Otra vez! ¿Cómo lo haces?"

Lancelot se rió y tendió una mano, "Practica, mucha práctica". Fue entonces cuando notaron a Arthur y ambos se volvieron sorprendidos, "Mi Señor".

Dio un paso adelante, "Buenos días". Los saludó, había logrado convencer a Gwen para que le ayudara con su armadura, para ayudarlos un poco.

"¿Estás buscando entrenar mi Señor?" Elyan sonrió al rey.

Arthur asintió, "El papeleo me estaba volviendo loco". Admitió.

Elyan le hizo un gesto a Lancelot, "Probablemente conseguirás una mejor pelea con él que conmigo aparentemente".

Lancelot se encogió de hombros, "Te mueves muy lento".

Arthur sacó su espada y asintió con la cabeza a Elyan, "Tú primero".

Lancelot se rió y Elyan murmuró algo antes de alzar su propia espada. Los dos se enfrentaron durante varios minutos y Elyan estuvo a punto de golpearlo, solo para que Arthur pusiera un pie detrás de uno de los suyos y lo hiciera tropezar.

Lancelot no le dio ningún respiro e inmediatamente vino detrás del rey, balanceando su espada rápidamente en su cabeza.

Arthur sonrió mientras bloqueaba el ataque y los dos continuaron, luchando hasta que los dos estaban jadeando y riendo. Ninguno de los dos pudo ganar la ventaja sino que continuó de todos modos hasta que ambos se separaron y sostuvieron sus manos al mismo tiempo.

"Y una vez más recuerdo por qué siempre pensé que debías ser un caballero". Arthur se rió.

Lancelot se rió entre dientes y agitó las alabanzas del rey a un lado, "Todavía no puedo ganarte". Estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando un rugido sonó sobre ellos y todos levantaron la vista para ver a Sethos por encima de ellos.

El dragón parecía saludarlo y salió volando dejándolos para mirarlo.

Lancelot miró a Arthur con el rabillo del ojo, "¿Dónde está Merlín?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros, "Ha estado en todas partes desde esta mañana. Apenas lo he visto desde que me levantó esta mañana".

Elyan asintió, "Ya estuvo aquí antes pero está claro que está estresado".

Lancelot asintió, "Pero si alguien puede llevarlo a cabo y tener éxito ese es él. Siempre lo logró antes".

Arthur suspiró, "Está planeando irse mañana. Literalmente tuve que obligarlo a irse a dormir la noche anterior porque iba a permanecer despierto para mirar sus libros de magia".

Lancelot gimió, "Las cosas que hace".

Elyan asintió con la cabeza, "Es un poco aterrador".

Arthur negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia los caballeros, "¿Otra ronda?"

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a entrenar de nuevo, Arthur se concentró en los ataques más que en su preocupación.

Unas horas más tarde, Arthur había regresado a su habitación algo agotado y había terminado los montones de papeles que había dejado antes de decidir ver si Merlín estaba en su habitación. Golpeó la puerta entre sus habitaciones y escuchó un amortiguado, "Está abierto".

Entró a buscar a Merlín con un libro en la cara mientras estaba tumbado en la cama. "¿Estás bien?"

Merlín gruñó.

"Investigar líneas mágicas que parecen cruzarse en Camelot. Es interesante pero nada es concluyente, lo que hace que sea realmente frustrante". Él murmuró a través del libro.

Arthur tomó el libro de la cara de Merlín y miró lo que estaba leyendo. Estaba en inglés, afortunadamente, pero a medida que leía se volvió cada vez más confundido. 

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"La magia funciona mejor en algunas áreas que en otras. Y esas áreas parecen superponerse aquí, en Camelot. De ahí la razón por la que ha sido el centro de guerras mágicas durante siglos. Además, traté de encontrar más acerca de la corona y el anillo". Señaló a su escritorio donde se encontraban los dos objetos, "¡pero apenas se mencionan en alguna parte! Está claro que cuando aparecieron  tuvieron cierta importancia en algún momento u otro, pero no puedo entender por qué. "

Arthur se acercó al escritorio y recogió la corona para inspeccionarla, sintiendo un leve zumbido en la punta de los dedos al hacerlo. 

Se giró sorprendido cuando escuchó un "¿Qué diablos?" el sonido de la cama y Merlín luchando por ponerse de pie.

El hechicero frunció el ceño ante la corona, mirando hacia atrás y adelante entre él y Arthur. "Nunca antes se había hecho eso". Él murmuró.

"¿Zumbar?" Arthur preguntó.

"Esa cosa que ´zumba´ es la magia en su activación". Merlín refunfuñó "Algo que no habia hecho antes. El anillo sí pero no la corona".

Arthur se encogió de hombros, la corona no era exactamente lujosa en la forma en que la había visto. Era una banda de oro con un patrón grabado en el metal para que atrapara la luz y la hiciera parecer que estaba cambiando y moviéndose como el agua. Se lo tendió a Merlín, quien se lo devolvió y frunció el ceño, "Se ha ido otra vez". Lo estudió cuidadosamente, sosteniéndolo a la altura de los ojos y girándolo mientras miraba el patrón. Finalmente sacudió la cabeza y, como por capricho, colocó la corona en la cabeza de Arthur.

Arthur parpadeó con sorpresa cuando se asentó en su cabeza y brilló, pareciendo cambiar de tamaño para adaptarse perfectamente. "¿Que hicis-?"

"¡No fui yo!" Merlín dijo sorprendido "Esa cosa tiene una mente propia. Y está claramente destinada para ti".

Arthur inclinó su cabeza, probando el equilibrio de la corona. Luego volvió a mirar hacia el escritorio, "Dijiste que la magia del anillo funcionó contigo. ¿Te lo probaste?"

Merlín parecía desconcertado, "Bueno, no, es demasiado grande". Murmuró levantándolo para mostrarle al rey. Los dedos delgados de Merlín y el anillo  como el otro había mencionado era demasiado grande, pero Arthur solo suspiró y tomó el anillo del hechicero, sosteniéndole la mano para poder deslizar el anillo en el dedo medio de su mano derecha. Inmediatamente, el anillo se redimensionó y se ajustó perfectamente, tal como lo había hecho la corona.

"¿Viste?" Arthur murmuró, "Eso es extraño".

Merlín miró su mano sorprendido, flexionando los dedos como si se estuviera acostumbrando a la sensación del anillo. Se giró levemente y tendió su mano para que su palma mirara hacia la pared cuando lo hizo la piedra brilló y se alisó hasta que los bordes ásperos desaparecieron. Merlín cerró su mano sorprendido, "Oh wow. Eso casi no requirió esfuerzo".

Arthur miró a la pared, "Bueno, eso no es extraño del todo".

"Hazme un favor y quítate la corona por un momento". Merlín dijo, y Arthur siguió sus instrucciones, colocando la corona sobre el escritorio una vez más. Merlín levantó la mano una vez más y repitió el proceso. "Es lo que pensaba." Él murmuró "El anillo se conecta con la corona. Cuando la llevas puesta, creo que me permite conectarme con tu magia".

"¿Mi magia?" Arthur murmuró, "¿Cómo funciona eso?"

"Por lo que estoy leyendo, tal vez tu estés conectado a la magia en Camelot de la misma manera que estoy mejor conectado con la magia en general". Merlín dijo "Ambos nacimos por la magia o por ella misma. Por eso creo que la combinación de esas magias las hace más fuertes". Miró hacia la pared, "O al menos esa es mi teoría".

"Entonces, ¿mientras use la corona, recibirás un impulso de poder mágico siempre y cuando lo necesites?" Arthur preguntó "Eso podría ser útil".  
Merlín asintió lentamente, "Estoy bastante seguro de que hay más que eso. Pero no puedo entenderlo".

Arthur resopló, "Creo que vivirás con lo que sabes".

Merlín suspiró, "Eso espero".

Arthur lo tomó por los hombros, "Merlín, si alguien puede hacer esto, eres tú. Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás, siempre lo has hecho".

Merlín bajó la vista al suelo, "Cuando hacía esto, siempre estaba solo. No tenía que preocuparme porque alguien más se lastimara porque siempre los sacaba antes de que eso pudiera suceder. Ahora llevo a dos personas conmigo a un nido de víboras ".

Arthur deslizó su mano hacia abajo para agarrar la mano derecha de Merlín y tocó el anillo que ahora estaba en su mano, "No estás haciendo esto solo porque no confiemos en ti. Mordred va porque quiere ayudar. Percival va porque él quiere ayudar. No necesitas hacer todo por tu cuenta todo el tiempo”.

Merlín se miró las manos y agachó la cabeza ligeramente, "Lo sé". Él murmuró "Pero no sabemos con quién estamos lidiando".

Arthur apretó su mano, "Usualmente no sabes con qué lidias. Tienes ayuda. Seremos tu respaldo desde aquí y podremos encontrar la información que necesitas. Podrás contactarnos si lo necesitas y  por lo que más quieras dinos si necesitas algo, no lo olvides, esto es una orden".

Merlín asintió y Arthur continuó, "Y, según las órdenes de tu rey, tienes que volver a salvo".

Merlín levantó la vista, "¿Desde cuándo te escucho?" Dijo a medias.

"Desde cuando importa". Arthur sonrió, "Ahora" apretó la mano de Merlín una vez más, "¿Para qué necesitas ayuda antes de mañana?"

Merlín miró sus libros, "Bueno, tengo nuestros suministros empacados. Mordred y Percival tienen un cambio de ropa listo y pondré los dos libros que voy a llevar conmigo en mi bolso por la mañana ahora, realmente solo necesito comer algo".

"No has comido hoy, ¿verdad?"

"Umm... ¿Supongo que un pan que le robe al cocinero cuando no estaba viendo no cuenta?"

"Buena suposicion. Vamos, podría tomar algo de comida también". Y con eso, los dos se dirigieron a la cocina para comer y  despejar sus mentes de los días venideros.


	26. Merlín mismo

***

Merlín y Arthur tuvieron problemas para dormir esa noche. 

Cuando Merlín se despertó, varias horas antes de lo que él pensaba, no tenía nada que hacer y caminaba inquieto por su habitación, al final decidió dirigirse hacia la habitación de Arthur y ver si había algo que pudiera hacer para dejar de pensar en su viaje.

Encontró a Arthur despierto y sentado en su cama, mirando hacia el horizonte. El rey no parecía haber notado su presencia en absoluto hasta que el brujo se paro frente a él.

"¿Todo bien?" Preguntó.

La cabeza de Arthur se levantó y miró a Merlín con sorpresa antes de asentir lentamente. 

Merlín miró hacia la ventana y luego regreso su mirada al rubio, "Deberías volver a dormir". Le dijo "Todavía falta para que amanezca".

Arthur tragó, "No puedo dormir". Contesto con voz ronca. 

Merlín suspiró y busco con la mirada la jarra de agua que siempre había en la habitación del rey, al encontrarla se dirigió a ella y sirvió una taza antes de entregársela. 

"Deberías al menos intentarlo." Le dijo al otro.

Arthur parecía cansado y Merlín estaba seguro de que no se veía mejor. Arthur lo miró antes de hablar finalmente.

"¿Puedes quédarte?"

Merlín asintió con la cabeza y Arturo volvió a arroparse y se acostó. Merlín se acostó a su lado, pero miró al techo en lugar de intentar volver a dormir.  
Aproximadamente media hora después, Arthur cayo dormido y Merlín se quedó sin nada más que sus pensamientos. No estaba exactamente seguro de cuándo esto se había convertido en un hábito para los dos. Sin embargo, a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle y, aunque ninguno lo admitiría, ambos se sentían más seguros con el otro cerca.

Merlín cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Necesitaba dormir aunque fuera un poco.

Sintió que Arthur se movía y dirigió su mirada hacia él para encontrar al rey acercándose más a él y rodó los ojos sin poder evitarlo. 

"Haces las cosas demasiado difíciles, ¿sabes?" Susurró antes de darse vuelta, de manera que quedaba de espaldas al rubio y cerró los ojos. El sueño era importante y necesitaba estar listo para cualquier cosa.

∆∆∆

Merlín se despertó más tarde y por un momento no podía recordar dónde estaba. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor, totalmente desorientado ya que el sueño lo había alejado en una niebla de un día lejano en el futuro.

Miró a Arthur que no se había movido de donde había estado la última vez. En cambio ahora se estaba moviendo incómodamente, aparentemente por la pérdida de calor. Merlín suspiró y miró hacia la ventana. El horizonte empezaba a ponerse gris. Suspiró y volvió a recostarse, entrelazando los dedos detrás de su cabeza mientras lo hacía. Arthur dejó de moverse cuando lo hizo y se durmió.

Merlín miró al rey y suspiró antes de sacar una de sus manos de detrás de su cabeza para quitarle el cabello rubio de la cara y golpearlo suavemente, "Despierta".

Arthur gimió y se giró hacia el costado de Merlín.

"Déjame, Merlín". Murmuró, claramente solo medio consciente, y enterró la cara en las costillas de Merlín. 

El brujo saltó ligeramente y frunció el ceño al rey. Él era cosquilludo, algo que no le gustaba admitir en realidad, y el rubio había logrado encontrar el lugar que lo hacía querer alejarse.

Merlín comenzó a jalar del cabello del rey.

"Si no te despierto ahora, te enojarás más tarde. Solo levántate". 

Finalmente consiguió que Arthur abriera los ojos y procedió a sacudir la frente del rubio, "Eres un martirio". Le dijo al rey simplemente.

Arturo lo miró con ojos acuosos, "¿Merlín?"

Merlín sonrió, "Nunca serás una persona que se levante de buena gana por las mañanas".

Arthur sacudió la cabeza y luego la dejó caer de nuevo, "¿Por qué quieres que me levante?"

"Porque si no te despertara antes de prepararme para irme, probablemente me matarías". Merlín se rió. Se incorporó y pasó los dedos por la cabecera de la cama de Arthur, enderezando los nudos antes de moverse para levantarse de la cama.

Arthur lo atrapó por el codo, "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

Merlín miró hacia la ventana.

"Me iré dentro de dos horas". 

Arturo suspiró y Merlín puso los ojos en blanco ante la expresión todavía medio dormida del rey, teñida de preocupación.

Le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Arthur y hablo nuevamente.

"Voy a volver. Lo prometo".

Arthur frunció el ceño y luego sacudió la cabeza como si intentara despejarla.

"Uuh. Sí, más te vale hacerlo. No quiero quedarme con George por el resto de mi vida, muchas gracias".

Merlín hizo una pausa y luego sonrió salvajemente 

"Ese idiota no puede hacer nada bien". 

"¡Exactamente!" Arthur dijo, enderezándose de la cama.

"Vamos. Tengo que vestirte". Dijo Merlín  " Desayunar, reunirnos con  los demás y preparar los caballos".

"Dos horas suenan bien para hacer todo eso". Contesto el otro con sarcasmo en la voz.

Veinte minutos más tarde, había ido por el desayuno y se habían sentado a comer en la habitación de Arthur. Merlín suspiró y bostezó.

"Cuando todo esto termine necesitaré unas vacaciones". Murmuró.

"Hmmmm". Arthur dijo a través de una salchicha,  “Tal vez lo tome en cuenta".

"¿Entonces me darás un día libre?" Merlín preguntó sorprendido.

"Dos." Bromeaba Arthur.

Merlín se rió, "Es un milagro".

Arthur rió junto con él y luego terminó su comida. Cuando Merlín terminó, tomó su bolsa y se dirigieron a los establos. Merlín ensilló su caballo con habilidad debido a veces anteriores mientras los demás ensillaban a los suyos.

Mientras esperaban a los otros dos, Arthur tiró de Merlín hacia un lado con suavidad. 

"Cuando vuelvas, hay algo de lo que quería hablarte", dijo lentamente.

Merlín frunció el ceño, "¿Por qué no me lo dices ahora?"

Arthur levantó una ceja, "Piensa en ello como una manera de asegurarme de que vuelvas con vida". 

Merlín frunció el ceño pero asintió. Miró detrás de Arthur para ver a Percival y Mordred. Merlín asintió a ambos, "¿Listos?”

Ambos asintieron y Merlín le dio un abrazo a Arturo antes de montar sus caballos, los caballeros siguieron su ejemplo.

"Nos contactaremos regularmente para informarle lo que está sucediendo". Dijo Percival "Estén atentos mientras nos vamos. Merlín no podrá escuchar nada para detener alguna invasión esta vez”

Arthur asintió solemnemente, "Bien".

Les hizo un gesto con la mano mientras se dirigían hacia las puertas.  
Arthur suspiró. 

Será mejor que vuelva. 

Todos ellos. 

Pero sobre todo Merlín. 

Quería decirle lo que quería, incluso si eso fuera Merlín mismo.

 

*

 

   '  
*  
           '  
*  
            '  
*  
   '  
*  
   '

       '  
*  
            '  
*  
   '  
*  
   '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!   
> Primero que nada  
> ¡Feliz navidad  todos! Espero que pasen estas fiestas de la mejor manera posible.
> 
> Este un pequeño regalo de mi parte para ustedes, tarde un buen tiempo porque fue mas complicado leer y traducir directo de wattpad a tener el documento pero espero les agreade.
> 
> Arthur comienza a tomar riendas sobre el asunto ¿no creen?
> 
> Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi.
> 
> Gracias por leer y por todos sus comentarios, realmente me animan a seguir con esto <3

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia no me pertenece, sin embargo espero le agrade tanto como a mi.  
> Mas adelante publicare mas traducciones de esta pareja.


End file.
